The Twelve Years That Followed
by purebloodwhispers
Summary: Twelve years after Voldemort won the Second Wizarding War, Draco Malfoy finds himself disillusioned with life and the new world order that he had once fought for. Life seems pointless and the Malfoy family are but a shadow of their former glory. Then, two people unexpectedly enter Draco's world, bringing with them life changing events. Alternative Future. Very dark.
1. Prologue

**The Twelve Years That Followed**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Extract of winning entry of the _Daily Prophet's Under Seventeens' Remarkable Essay Award_ for History of Magic, written by Seraphina Flint, Fourth Year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**In Your Opinion, What is the Most Important British event of the 20th Century and why?**

_"...The changes implemented following the Final Battle, otherwise known as 'The Battle of Hogwarts' were almost instantaneous. After the Dark Lord announced the death of Undesirable Number One, whose name will not be written, the rallying point for the enemy was lost. The enemy continued to fight, and the death toll continued to rise, until at last they were forced to surrender. The Order of the Phoenix, the secret rebel alliance, formed by Professor Albus Dumbledore (1899-1997) was dissolved._

_Many war criminals, rebels and terrorists were arrested at the scene of the Battle, those who escaped were later tracked down. Since the closing of the old Ministry of Magic in August of 1997, the new order of the Magical World was already being put into practice. This would be known as the 'Order of Renewal'; formally named, the 1998 Freedom Act._

**_"The most significant law, implemented under the 1998 Freedom Act was the reversal of the International Statute of Secrecy Act, implemented in the 17th Century."_**_ (Carrow, 2000, History of Magic, Chapter Seven, page 98). After the Dark Lord conquered Great Britain, the war travelled to Europe, France fell first in 1999, followed swiftly by Germany and soon the rest of Europe. A new law was written, titled; "The Statute of Freedom," had resulted in the dispelling of muggles from Great Britain. This would give magical people the right to the land that had been denied them for so long. As muggles had been the cause of the Secrecy Act that had seen innocent witches and wizards forced into hiding or else face execution, it was a cause of great jubilation to see them removed from society._

_As a result, the old muggle space was now available to magical people, for businesses and home. This ended the issue of high demand for property in magical areas for which there was low supply. It also provided freedom for the Ministry of Magic which had up until then, focused almost entirely on hiding the magical world from the suspicious, greedy muggles that would have forced wizards into slavery to use magic for their own bidding, or implemented laws to control wizards' magic to not be used against them. Now the Ministry of Magic could focus their attention on the economy and wellbeing of the witches and wizards of the Great Britain and Ireland._

_The second most significant law was a continuation of the Muggle-born Registration Commission that began prior to the Final Battle. It saw the naming of muggleborns who were disguising themselves as wizards and witches by "**stealing the rights to magic by force and controlled by mutated muggle genes".** (Umbridge, 1999, 'The Science and theory of Wizarding Blood and Genealogy'). Muggleborns had become an accepted part of the magical world when the Old Ministry had been in power. This was due to the fact that many members of the rebel alliance and the Old Ministry were muggleborns who had managed to climb to positions of authority. Liberals and friends of muggleborns who believed in sharing magic with these muggle thieves had defended them in the past, but the Freedom Act of 1998 saw the end of their equal rights._

_Prior to the Freedom Act, 'wandless muggleborns' were considered a nuisance as many had taken to begging in small, all wizarding areas such as Diagon Alley. Following the act, they were rounded up and sent to ghettos and communes to live separately from wizards, but not trusted to join muggles in banishment, out of close sight of the ministry. They were also stripped of their previous unlawful rights to magic, as punishment for their crimes. Blood traitors, defined as **"witches and wizards of acceptable blood status who had fought against the Dark Lord and the New Ministry of Magic, and defended the interbreeding of magical people and muggles." **(Umbridge, 1999) were subject to the same punishment. Muggleborns and Blood Traitors were hereby known as UNDESIRABLES. There was much deliberation on whether or not UNDERSIRABLES should be allowed to leave the communes until the Ministry of Magic finally decided on a bill that would allow UNDESIRABLES to apply for work visas for approved jobs. The UNDESIRABLES with visas continue to be watched closely for any possible inappropriate behaviour. UNDESIRABLES are also required to distinguish themselves by wearing the BLUE ARMBAND on the outside of their robes._

_It was is considered, by some, to be too liberal that certain UNDESIRABLES could be vouched for by family members and live with them in their homes. Others consider this to be a merciful and reasonable law, as it is subject only to Blood Traitor UNDESIRABLES who denounce their pasts and/or accept the re-education programme. The family members that take them in must also be vetted and prove loyalty to the Ministry of Magic. Both the UNDESIRABLE and the family in question are subject to random, unscheduled examinations to ensure that the UNDESIRABLE truly has denounced all pre-war activity and is abiding by all laws; such as not leaving the family home unattended, not using a wand, not engaging in any physical or romantic behaviour with lawful citizens._

_Although not the most immediate of the effects of the Freedom Act, it is widely believed that the sterilisation of muggleborn UNDESIRABLES is the most significant in the long term. Both male and female UNDESIRABLES from muggleborn backgrounds after having been rounded up into communes were sterilised in order to purify the blood status of the entire country. UNDESIRABLES of acceptable blood status were permitted to remain fertile but any children born must be reported and adopted by lawful citizens. This is enables the population rate of lawful citizens to rise while steadily purifying the wizarding blood in years to come. We cannot see the effects for sure yet, but I believe we are sowing the seeds for the future and someday our descendants will look back at us with pride and thank us for our efforts."_

For the full essay and the winners of all the competition categories please purchase the _Daily Prophet's Annual Writers' Award_ special magazine available in all good newspaper shops, bookshops or via owl order.


	2. Twelve Years On

_Summary: This is a story that takes place 12 years after the events of The Deathly Hallows, had Lord Voldemort won the war. How life may have turned out and what would it mean for both the former heroes and former villains alike._

* * *

The Twelve Years That Followed

I

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, resting his chin on his fist as he looked out of the window at the grey sky. He was waiting to be inspired by something, but there was clearly nothing to stimulate him out in the wet London streets. His eyes turned back to the blank sheets of parchment on his desk while he listened to the sound of scratching quills from his colleagues. He was bored; bored and uninspired and tired.

"Malfoy, did you finish the Population Crisis article?" a middle-aged witch said suddenly marching up to his desk as quickly as if she had apparated. Draco jumped slightly in surprise. She looked impatient, she crossed her arms and her frown deepened into her flattish face. His lack of an immediate response had answered her question. "What's the excuse this time?"

"I'm sorry... I...think I must have left it at home." He said absently.

The witch flared her nostrils.

"You do realise this is the third time, Malfoy." She said in a staccato voice.

"I know I know." Draco sighed, shaking his head. He realised the sound of the scratching quills had stopped, his colleagues had turned around to watch the scene.

"Get back to work, Malfoy. I leave my office at six, if that article is not finished, checked and edited by then, I swear to Merlin; Malfoy or not you'll be covering cleaning advice columns for the rest of your miserable little career...do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Malfoy said without a hint of sarcasm or anger. The witch shook her head and stormed off back to her office.

"She's all talk, she'll never sack Draco Malfoy." He heard one of his colleagues whisper to another behind him.

"Yes..._his father would hear of it_." The other laughed. Draco looked around at them curiously. The two smirked and went back to work. Draco sighed, packed up his briefcase and walked out of the office. They were right, his boss would never sack him, and she had already humiliated him enough for the day. So without completing the article, Draco headed home.

He apparated in front of the Manor's wrought iron gates, as usual, walking through them and then up along the long gravel drive to the imposing house. The door opened for him automatically and he strolled in, dropping his briefcase to the floor, ready for the house elf to collect. He intended to head straight upstairs to his private parlour without being disturbed, but he had no such luck.

"Draco, dearest is that you?" a voice rang out. Draco stopped closed his eyes and took a deep breath, masking the annoyance in his voice he replied chirpily.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Come here a moment, my darling."

Draco walked back down the stairs, across the great hall and into the drawing room where his mother always sat at this time.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting by the window, on the settee, perfectly upright and dressed tidily. His mother had a regal elegance that she had since her early childhood and retained even now as an older woman. Her white blonde hair was just a touch more silver, and her face, although with some lines, seemed smooth in the candle light. She smiled as her son entered the room.

"You're back so early and you didn't give your mother a kiss." She said daintily, putting down her book and holding her arms out. Draco smiled and walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Sit with me." She said taking his hand and pulling him lightly down onto the sofa next to her. "Now why are you back so early?"

"I had no more work to do today; they said I was free to take the rest of the day off." He lied. His mother seemed to believe him and smiled

"Well isn't that nice, they must recognise how hard you work. Well I must say it is lovely to have you home so early. I missed you." She said, still squeezing his hand.

"I missed you too, mother. But you weren't alone were you, Aunt Bellatrix is here and Andromeda."

"_Aunt_ Andromeda darling." She corrected, still smiling serenely

"Forgive me -_Aunt_ Andromeda. And Father, where is he?"

"Your Father is one of his moods again, locked himself away in his study. Bellatrix was called to work today and Andromeda went for one of her long walks. Nobody has thought about leaving poor little me alone."

"_One_ of her walks...in this weather?" Draco said raising his eyebrows.

"It's never stopped her before." Narcissa sighed, waving her hand. "Theodore will be home for the summer soon anyway, that will add a little liveliness to the house, now Draco don't pull that face. Theodore hardly causes any disruption to your life. It's your Father and Bellatrix that usually complain."

"I didn't pull a face, Mother. I just forgot."

"I rather like having a child in the house again. Reminds me of the old days." She put brushed Draco's hair out of his face. "Of course I wish it was my own Grandson."

"Mother!" Draco said warningly.

"It wouldn't hurt to meet someone nice, would it? You've got a good job, you're so handsome and-"

"I shan't discuss it again, Mother." He stood up, but continued to hold her hand. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry...forgive me my dearest?"

"Of course, Mother." he said slipping his hand away from her. "Let me go change."

* * *

"I heard you left work early today, Draco." Lucius Malfoy said over dinner. He, like his wife, retained his blonde hair that now grew in a tone a slight more silver. He face was gaunt and greyer than that of his wife, the shadows beneath his eyes and the lines on his face were darker and more pronounced. Bellatrix put down her knife and fork noisily.

"Yes...what of it?" Draco asked

"Draco completed all his work. His boss gave him the rest of the day off." Narcissa piped up

"Bullshit." Bellatrix spat. Narcissa shifted, uncomfortable with such vulgar language but unable to express this to her older sister. "Lillian Selwyn has never given anyone the day off who wasn't sacked. There's no using hiding it, Draco is about as useful to the Prophet as a Mudblood to a Potion maker."

"Bellatrix I shan't have you speak that way about my son. Draco writes beautifully and in time his efforts will be recognised...I can see him as Editor someday...and Lillian Selwyn will be answering to him!" she smiled at her son, proudly. Draco hated it when she fawned in him during one of Bellatrix's attacks – but he couldn't help smiling at her genuine, unconditional faith in him.

"Cissy...when will you get your head out of the clouds. Draco has never amounted anything, and he never will."

Narcissa looked at Lucius, once upon a time he would have done anything to defend his son's name in public, even if in private he would punish the boy harshly. Lucius now, barely looked up from his dinner plate, although he had ceased eating.

"Bellatrix, I shan't have you insult my son in my house." His mother said, in Lucius' place.

"Mother, it's fine, _really_." Draco tried to quieten his mother, but Bellatrix had already taken the bate.

"_Your_ house Cissy? I had to beg the Dark Lord to let you stay in this house. He had a good mind to take it from you. Then with the provisos that I would be so kind and keep an eye on all of you he relented. It is because of my charity that you live in this luxury. It's bad enough that _she's_ here." She looked at Andromeda, who ate silently as always.

"The Dark Lord made the decision for Aunt Andromeda to live with us." Draco said. "Are you questioning His orders?"

"No..." Bellatrix said a little meekly. "No of course not...but the Dark Lord is perfectly aware of my dissatisfaction of the situation; a blood traitor, after all."

"Every drop of pure blood must be protected, despite mistakes made in the old days." Narcissa said "Do I really need to remind you?"

"I almost miss the old days when we could dispose of any who opposed the doctrine." Bellatrix sighed dramatically, holding out her goblet and ordering the enchanted decanter to pour her more wine. "But the Dark Lord is merciful." She shrugged. "Anyway, back to Draco. The problem is Cissy, Draco has never understood responsibility; he's spoilt, and a mummy's boy. That's why he's failed at EVERYTHING he's set his mind to, can't hold down a decent job and has yet to take a wife. A wife would mean responsibility and he can't handle that."

"Speaking of marital responsibilities, where is Uncle Rudolphus?" Draco asked scathingly. Bellatrix bristled.

"Rudophus and I have always had a mutual understanding. We married because it was expected and now live a happy arrangement where my work comes first. He's happy, I'm happy and nobody steps on each other's toes."

"Mother forced us all to marry." Narcissa smirked. "Bellatrix wanted to be a dutiful daughter back then."

"Rudophus was a good match; he presented the perfect opportunity and gave me what I wanted in life. You, Narcissa, married a chump!"

"And I married for love and I have nothing now." Andromeda spoke suddenly, interrupting a forthcoming, angry retort from Narcissa. Andromeda was very quiet, she barely spoke to anyone save for her grandson, Theodore. To have her pipe up at dinner in the midst of an argument was very peculiar. "I have nothing now...except for the happiest memories of my life." She looked up at her kin with a cold assertiveness in her dark eyes, that so resembled Bellatrix.

"And a darling grandson." Narcissa said quickly. Bellatrix leaned into her middle sister, narrowing her eyes.

"Andromeda. Do you dare to breach the law and speak of that abominable alliance?" she paused for effect "You shan't mention it again sister, I won't be so lenient."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to." Andromeda's assertive gaze finally faltered.

"No...Mistakes happen." Bellatrix nodded. "You've been very good, despite everything."

Narcissa scowled. It was clear what Bellatrix was doing, showing Andromeda kindness to create some wedge between the two of them. Narcissa would never have the authority to grant forgiveness for a mistake like that, none of the Malfoys would.

"You all speak as if I married just out of duty. I love my husband very much." She said smiling suddenly.

"Narcissa." Lucius said darkly. Draco laughed, his father considered such emotional outbursts to be vulgar and embarrassing. Despite that, there was no doubt about his parents' affection for each other.

"I'm going to ask around, there possibly may be some poor girl desperate enough to marry Draco." Bellatrix said.

"You...ask around?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think that's your forte, dear sister. Aspects of society was always my talent. I have to agree though...as much as you hate to hear it Draco – just meet a few young ladies. You'll not regret it, I'm sure."

* * *

Theodore Lupin arrived at Platform 9 ¾ two days later and Draco went to collect him accompanying his Aunt Andromeda. Andromeda was banned from going alone, as an Undesirable she was not to be trusted. Draco presented their identification passes to the guards and entered the platform, his Aunt looking downcast beside him. She always seemed low on her rare ventures out, and received numerous looks from people, due to the blue armband she was forced to wear; the mark of an Undesirable. Now there were a fair few Undesirable armbands around, but to see one walking with a Malfoy always caused a number of curious stares.

Theodore Remus Lupin, Draco's cousin, was a good child, perhaps a little precocious at times, but fairly happy despite everything. He managed to avoid wearing the armband of an Undesirable due to the level of his blood status and the fact that his Blood Traitor, half breed parents died so early on. The only way Andromeda could have contact with the boy, was if he was raised and brought up in the Malfoy Manor in the presence of the Malfoys, and more importantly; the presence of Bellatrix.

"Grandmother." Theodore said bounding along the platform, "Uncle Draco." The twelve year old was pulling his heavy trolley topped with an owl cage. Today, the metamophmagus was sporting his natural black hair. Andromeda's face lit up as she saw him

"Teddy...why are you pulling that trolley, push it!" she said pulling him into a tight hug. He squirmed, a little embarrassed. Draco noticed a couple of girls sniggering and pointing at Andromeda's armband.

"Please don't call me Teddy." The boy grumbled

"Come let's go." Draco said wandering back into Kings Cross.

Draco remarked again to himself the difference between the train station in his day to now. After the war, the expansion of the magical world into former muggle territory had made life very much different. There was no hurrying through the gate in the wall, but one could peacefully stroll through the expanse of the station without fear of frightening the muggles with the mere sight of an owl. Life was very much easier now. However, Andromeda was banned from the use of floo travel as she was from apparating and disapparating. There was no hiding the armband when they took the 'walk of shame' through the station to the main street. Theodore was an understanding boy, Draco silently observed, he wondered what the boy thought of it all – he after all – knew no different.

"I can't wait to hear about all the excitement you've had at Hogwarts." Andromeda said cheerfully, as the Ministry car drove them through the empty streets of London.

"Didn't you receive my letters?" he asked with a frown. Andromeda nodded "Well yes of course, but I want to hear it from you. I can't hear the excitement in your voice when it's in a letter."

"Uncle Draco will have to teach me to express myself better in writing then. Would you, Uncle Draco?"

"I'm a journalist Theodore, not a novelist." Draco smirked. "Just write letters using the words you think best describe how you feel."

"You're not a very good journalist. I've been looking out for your articles, it's been weeks!"

"Teddy!" Andromeda hissed. "Enough of that."

"Perhaps you'd be better off writing a book. Surely you've had some adventures, Uncle Draco."

"No more than anybody else." Draco said, not enjoying where this conversation was going.

"But you knew..._him_...Harry-"

"Hold your tongue, Theodore. I don't know what you talk about with your friends in the dormitories but there are some things that are not acceptable to discuss." Draco glanced nervously at the Ministry driver. Draco was sure he caught him glancing suspiciously at them through the rearview mirror. Theodore blushed.

"I'm sorry. Anyway I did have a wonderful time at school, Grandmother."

Andromeda put her arm around him and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm glad."

* * *

On their arrival at the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was overjoyed to see Theo and showered a multitude of gifts on him. Draco was glad to be free of his mother's attention for a while and sat in silence in the drawing room and at dinner, listening to the boy prattle on about his adventures at school.

"So the end of year History of Magic test was so hard. We were tested on so many details about the war. I swear we haven't even learned half of that."

"Such as?" Bellatrix asked.

"Such as..." Theodore searched his memory for an example "Such as loads of names of the terrorists against the Dark Lord. I thought learning goblin rebel names were hard, this stuff is OWL standard at least!"

"Ah but it's important." Bellatrix nodded. "You have to learn how messy the War was, how many people turned traitor...it's evident even in the greatest of families." Bellatrix made a gesture to those present

"Well, yes." Theo said calmly "But even if we're related to them, we still learned that it's the individual blood type that counts and not the sins of a few family members...otherwise there'd be no worthy blood left."

"You are a clever boy." Bellatrix nodded. Draco smirked, Bellatrix was doting on him now but soon she'd been pulling her hair out at the inconvenience of having a child in the house again, especially one who asked as many questions as Theo.

"Do you enjoy Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Draco inquired.

"The what?" Theo shook his head.

"Dark Arts. Sorry." Draco corrected himself. "That's the old name, slip of the tongue."

"Oh? How can you learn _defence against_ the dark arts unless you learn the dark arts? That seems weird."

"That's why things were in such a mess in the old days. All of us here never had the flawless education you receive now." Bellatrix said with pride. "You are very lucky, Theodore."

* * *

While dressing for bed Draco examined himself in the mirror. As a child, and as a teenager he had always quite liked his appearance, these days he just never considered it much. He hadn't lost his boyish looks, but the already thin face did appear even more chiselled and perhaps a little too thin. His skin was pale, as always, but dull also, he never got enough sunlight – but who did these days with the dementors always somewhere overhead.

"Draco, perhaps you need some sun?" he said to himself, "Perhaps a holiday by the sea...somewhere abroad. Well if you were to marry, at least you could go on a honeymoon." He said reasonably and laughed at both the absurdity of the idea and the realisation that he was talking to himself.

His thoughts drifted to the day's events. Collecting Theodore from the station had been both a blast from the past and also something of a realisation. How much the world had changed since he had taken that train back from Hogwarts the last time. That was when he was fifteen, and came back to find his Father imprisoned and shamed, then the weight of the world shifted onto his shoulders. Then at sixteen years old he had gone to school...never to take the train home again.

And Theodore had mentioned that name today, the name he had barely dared to repeat to himself even in his mind. Harry Potter.

_"Perhaps you'd be better off writing a book. Surely you've had some adventures... you knew...him...Harry-" _

Draco felt his blood run cold. Just the name brought back a multitude of memories that he had shoved far away into the corners of his mind. So, children at school still whispered about Potter did they? They always did; although in his day it was of the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, the famous Harry Potter. Now, he was Undesirable Number 1, the Anti-Revolutionary, the greatest villain in magical history – and yet the excitement around Potter still remained.

What a foolish child Theodore was, to propose writing a book about Harry Potter? The very mentioning of his name in any context that wasn't educational was banned, and even in the academic world, too many professors had been slain for voicing opinions on the young adversary. Information about Potter was heavily censored, and would remain so for the foreseeable future. Draco let his thoughts drift back to his old school rival, and his friends.

He wondered what had happened to Weasley, and Granger...surely she was dead, and Weasley must be in Azkaban. Although, he was a pureblood...no surely, such a blood traitor would never be forgiven no matter what the blood. Their fates had surely been in the papers, or announced to the Death Eaters, yet Draco could not recall their names ever having been mentioned. He did not dare ask anyone after them, but in his line of work, searching through records would not be too tricky. He shook his head, why had such a thought even occurred? What did he care what happened to _them_? He certainly did not care enough to risk his safety and his family's safety. With that, he yawned and got into bed falling almost instantly into dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, reviews and subscriptions are much appreciated._

_Look out for the next chapter very soon._


	3. The Reunion

_Summary: This is a story that takes place 12 years after the events of The Deathly Hallows, had Lord Voldemort won the war. How life may have turned out and what would it mean for both the former heroes and former villains alike._

* * *

**II**

The following day, Draco headed to work. It was his first day back in the office since he had walked out the previous Friday. His colleagues watched him as he wandered casually into the office, dropping his briefcase by the desk and collapsed into his chair. With a small sigh he began examining the memos floating around his desk.

Lillian Selwyn's office suddenly opened and she appeared suddenly to say "Malfoy! My office! Now!" before disappearing into her office again and slamming the door behind her. Draco made an involuntary grumble before standing up, waving the memos out of his face and did as he was commanded. He ignored the feeling of the entire office watching him and whispering.

Selwyn's office was minimalistic and rather masculine. She herself was a powerfully built woman as tall as Draco. Her hair was short, mousey and, like her maroon robes, cut rather severely. She sat behind her desk, like an angry Headmistress ready to serve detention.

"Take a seat, Malfoy." She said signalling to an uncomfortable-looking, wooden chair in front of her desk. Draco complied and stared at Selwyn calmly. "No doubt you realise why I've called you in here."

"I imagine so." He shrugged. "So you can make this quick." Draco found Monday morning to be far too tedious as it was without a lecture.

"For too long you've neglected your work. You seem to think this has no effect on the rest of us, but you see, your lack of care is a terrible reflection on this department, your colleagues and myself." She explained without breaking eye contact. "On Friday I specifically requested that you completed your work, I threatened you with a transfer but still you walked out; you made a mockery of my authority."

"I'm terribly sorry, Madam Selwyn, I had a headache and I simply wasn't thinking straight." Draco said flippantly, he moved to leave.

"It's not good enough, Malfoy." She said firmly, making it clear she was far from finished. Draco sank back down into his chair. "The problem is you have too much faith in your protected state. We all know that your connection to Bellatrix Lestrange keeps you safer than even your own surname – you know I can't fire you...not yet anyway."

Draco frowned, _yet_?

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, Mr. Malfoy, is that I am determined to find a way to get rid of you. I will appeal if I must, take it to court if I see a glimmer of a chance." She waved her wand and her quill jumped into action scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. "In the meantime, I am more than permitted to give you a leave of absence. Which you will take until I find a way to get rid of you."

"You can't fire me." Draco said with a sneer,

"Aren't you listening to me? I am giving you a leave of absence whether you like it or not!"

"And if I refuse?" Draco asked.

"Why should you? You don't enjoy your work here, I don't even know why you applied for a job in journalism in the first place; oh you're talented enough when you bother to try but that is very, very rarely."

"I'm more concerned about the-" Draco stopped in mid-sentence. He looked down at the parchment which had left a space for Draco to sign his name.

"Concerned about the what?" she asked. Then her eyes widened, and smirk appeared. "Could it be that the Malfoys have fallen on hard times? Are you concerned about your pay?" Draco shifted uncomfortably, having no wish to relate the sorry situation to his sneering boss. "Fortunately for you I can't taek away your pay...I can only cut it by half. Company policy! You can look it up." She pushed the parchment forwards. "You can return to work tomorrow if you wish, but there will be someone else at your desk. Why not enjoy a nice holiday? Look for a new job in the meantime, something more worthy for a Malfoy!"

Draco had no wish to fight, everything Selwyn said rang true. But what could he do instead though? Nothing interested him. This was however, a chance to rethink, explore new horizons, the world was his oyster after all – he was a Malfoy, and although that may not have meant as much as it did once it was still a famous name and useful advantage. Somewhat reluctantly, Draco grabbed the parchment and signed his name. Then using his ring he applied the Malfoy seal he finalised his authority.

"Well done, Malfoy. I thank you for your rare obedience. You can clear out your desk."

"Don't think I won't fight my corner too!" he said threateningly.

"That's right; go tell your father on me!" she called out as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"As far as I hear, the Father's gone senile! He's a recluse, locks himself up inside. The family cover up the shame, but the great Malfoy wealth is now a legend." A short balding wizard said between bites of his breakfast sandwich. The small, chubby witch he was talking to nudged him and nodded her head towards Draco who had just entered the filing room where they stood, to collect some of his old paperwork from a cabinet.

"Is it true then? Have you been sacked?" the witch asked. Draco ignored her. He could sense the pair exchanging looks, and heard a small snigger escape the wizard.

"Have _you_ gone senile too, then?" the wizard continued.

The words had barely left his mouth before Draco turned on him and holding up his wand under the wizard's chin.

"I can guarantee, if you insult my family again...it will be the last thing you do!"

"I'm not frightened of you, Malfoy." The wizard said, although he was shaking and had dropped his sandwich.

"Perhaps you should be...are you a good citizen?"

"...Y-yes" he said nervously.

"Not associating with any Undesirable witches have you?" Draco said lowering his voice.

"No...n-no...of course not." The wizard gulped.

"Watch out..." Draco smirked. "You never know who I might tell if you had."

Truthfully Draco had no idea if that wizard; whose name Draco wasn't even quite sure of had been visiting Undesirable women, but the threat seemed enough to frighten him. Draco retracted his wand slowly and returned to collecting his documents while the witch and wizard turned and scurried out.

* * *

Upon leaving the Main Building Draco Malfoy wandered through the streets of the West End. This area had once been a Muggle area too, but the muggles had all been driven out or killed in order to clear it for a wider magical area – that was when the Daily Prophet Main Building had moved from Diagon Alley to a larger premises. It had long since been redeveloped into a more magical design and without all the muggles it was much emptier. Witches and Wizards could now walk freely through the streets, no longer forced to wear muggle disguises or make sure they were not seen entering secret magical areas. There was more choice of places to visit, to eat, to drink, to see people and be seen. However, the magical population was still relatively small for such space and there was a feeling of desolation in many public buildings. With so much space, there had been a numerous government policies promoting pureblood families to have more children now that there was so much space to fill; and now that blood purification could be monitored. Having some of the purest blood in England, by not marrying and having children, Draco was _not_ being a good citizen.

The thought reminded him of his family's nagging - Draco had no wish to return home at that point. Now they would have even more to nag him about than before. Despite the earliness of the day, and the fact he should have been thinking about finding a new job, Draco decided to drop in on the nearest bar.

This too had once been a muggle place, reconverted after the war. It was attached to an expensive hotel, once called the Savoy by Muggles. At this time of day the bar would be very empty and he'd be unlikely to be spotted by anyone. Inside it was large and spacious but decorated in black and gold, the ceiling decorated with frescoes of wizard legends. He sat at a bar stall and ordered a firewhiskey. The barman looked at him strangely but poured him a double of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, without asking Draco's preference. Draco downed it quickly and asked for another, the suspecting barman was holding the bottle ready.

"Draco Malfoy...as I live and breathe." A voice said slowly behind him. Draco turned around to see a tall, handsome, black wizard with long slanted eyes standing behind him. Draco frowned.

"...Blaise?" he asked "Blaise Zabini."

Blaise let out short laugh. Draco got off the bar stool and shook his old school friend's hand warmly, pulling each other into a hug.

"What are you doing here, my friend?" Blaise asked, the amazed expression still on his face.

"I...well I dropped in for a drink."

"Bit early isn't it?" Blaise laughed. "It's on me." He said throwing down a couple of galleons onto the bar "How amazing, bumping into you here of all places! And after so many years! Come, let's go to my suite, we've much to talk about. You there! Send a bottle of your best Elf-made wine to room 423." He added to the bartender before putting his arm around Draco and leading him away.

Draco looked at his friend. Blaise had always been handsome, but now he had an exotic, glamour about him. He wore an emerald in one pierced ear, and heavy silk robes in a deep green and gold. Draco also noticed he was wearing dragon hide boots. Blaise led him to the elevators.

"It's got to have been what? Ten years?"

"Eleven." Draco corrected. Blaise shook his head incredulously

"Amazing. Time flies."

They arrived at the correct floor and walked along the hallway, and into Blaise's suite.

The suite was gaudy and decorated in the most luxurious yet kitsch style, the furniture was mostly gold with rather shiny blue wallpaper and a large sparkling chandelier. As Draco took in his surroundings a very beautiful, East Asian looking witch suddenly appeared in the doorway to the bedroom. Draco guessed this was one of Blaise' new girlfriends.

"Ah, Draco may I introduce Ling Su." Blaise said, pulling the witch into the living room warmly. Draco shook the witch's hand.

"Draco Malfoy, Nice to meet you, I'm an old friend of Blaise'" he said introducing himself.

The witch smiled bewilderedly and looked at Blaise as if for help. Draco frowned.

"Ah yes Ling Su doesn't speak a word of English." Blaise smiled stroking her hair affectionately. "I picked her up in Shanghai."

"You speak Chinese?" Draco asked in surprise

"Mandarin...but I'm yet to work out what dialect Ling Su speaks." Blaise sighed. Draco raised an eyebrow wondering exactly how these two communicated. Blaise said something in Chinese to her, she looked confused, but Blaise nodded towards the door. She seemed to understand that it meant to leave them alone and bowed her head and left.

"What an exquisite creature she is." Blaise sighed, "Now, sit down Draco! How are you? What are you doing in a bar at eleven in the morning?"

Draco shook his head as he sank into one of the plush, silk armchairs.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just getting on with life really." He looked again at Blaise's attire "You seem to be having a much more exciting life than me...let's hear about it?"

"Well...it's not so great really." He said smirking. "I travel a lot...see a lot of different things, meet a lot of different people."

"Which means?" Draco asked

"I'm a collector...well...a sort of antiques dealer let's say. I go around the world looking for interesting artefacts, find a way of extracting them from the country and sell them on."

"Illegal artefacts?"

"Not all of it. Some of the stuff was sent abroad before the war, because the ministry would confiscate it. Now everyone wants their belongings back, but I'll sell to the highest bidder. I should talk to your family, see if they're missing anything. How are they anyway?"

As Draco was about to answer, room service knocked on the door with the wine Blaise has ordered.

"They haven't changed." Draco lied as Blaise poured the wine.

"My mother used to keep me informed of how you were all doing, but she seems to have lost contact since she moved to Monte Carlo. You know my mother, she loves the sun."

"Things are quite lively for us at the moment. What with my nephew back from Hogwarts for the summer."

"Nephew?"

"Well...cousin..." Draco corrected

"Bellatrix had a child?" Blaise said nearly choking on his wine.

"No..." Draco said uncomfortably. "My other Aunt...Andromeda. Her grandchild."

Blaise frowned.

"I didn't even know you had another Aunt. I gather she's an Undesirable." He said suspiciously

Draco nodded.

"She denounced her past, and pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord, so as to stay with her grandson...she also had to live with us and Aunt Bellatrix." Draco explained "We're not supposed to talk about it really."

"I've missed a lot...but..." he paused putting down his face bore a suddenly suspicious expression, he leant in seriously; "Draco...are you still living with your parents?" Draco did not need to speak for Blaise to guess the answer from his expression. Blaise gasped, he looked appalled. "What are you doing? Find yourself your own place, there's hardly a housing shortage anymore. How can you _do_ that? Live with your overbearing parents, Bellatrix, an undesirable and for Merlin's sake Draco...a child? No wonder you're drinking at eleven o'clock in the morning. I'd have drowned myself by now."

Draco laughed

"It's not so bad..." he said weakly.

"How do you bring girls home?" Draco felt his cheeks burn slightly.

"I don't...I just...go to work...come home...go to work...I lost my job today."

"Well at least that is some excitement." Blaise sniggered. "What were you doing?"

Draco explained his job at the Prophet and the situation that had occurred that morning, Blaise nodded with interest.

"Doesn't sound like too much of a loss. Sounds like you were miserable as hell. Time to move on! And stop worrying about what your parents and Bellatrix will say; just go out and do your own thing."

"It's not like that." Draco hushed his voice "The behaviour of my family and I during the war...we're not exactly popular anymore. Any scandal at all and it could be fatal for us."

"Nothing will be fatal with your blood status!" Blaise whacked Draco over the head. "You little fool."

Draco spent the rest of the day catching up with Blaise and reminiscing old times. After another bottle of wine Ling Su returned to the suite looking grumpy and bored, with that, Blaise declared they would all go for lunch, his treat. They ate a luxury Chinese restaurant, Blaise had insisted on it, the food was not much to Draco's taste but he ate what he could, politely. Blaise Zabini spent money in a way that reminded him of his past; a time when his father could easily buy a whole Quidditch team's worth of Nimbus 2001s without much of a second thought. They spent the day reminiscing over old times, and Blaise told tales of his adventures in Antiques collecting (which, from Blaise' stories, began to sound more and more like Treasure Hunting). As teenagers, and even as children, Blaise had always been a very surly boy – arrogant even. Although he had friends he was rarely close or warm to anyone but seemed to spend time with them simply because they were there. Even when they played together as young children, Draco could remember having to strive hard for Blaise to join in with their childish games and was relieved whenever Blaise cracked a smile (which was usually at Draco's expense). Now however, Blaise was generous and talkative and seemed to be full of smiles. He was arrogant still, yes, but it was it was displayed more in over-confidence than surliness.

"So...no woman I take it?" Blaise slurred as they worked their way through the last glasses of their final bottle of wine. Draco shook his head.

"I'm under enough pressure to find someone, but no." Perhaps it was the wine talking, but Draco felt suddenly at ease to explain the situation. "With a registered Undesirable under the roof, the fact that our name is shamed already, suitable witches just move onto better things."

"Marry a foreigner then. Bring her into the country."

"My family aren't keen on foreigners." Draco snapped, "Sorry." He added to Ling Su who smiled blankly. Blaise sighed.

"What happened to Pansy? Weren't you seeing her?" Blaise asked curiously. "She was alright looking...from certain angles."

"Oh...Pansy, no, we never really split up...but it was an unspoken understanding" Draco said reminiscently. He had not seen Pansy Parkinson for a long time. "She got married three years after the war...to Nott actually. I attended the wedding."

Blaise listened with a slight frown on his face, then shuddered.

"Sorry, I just imagined what their children must look like."

Draco could not help but laugh.

"She is my ex-girlfriend, she really wasn't bad looking you know." Blaise leant forwards and clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Hmm. You know what Draco, you need to get laid. No wonder you're so highly strung...not to mention frustrated." He said shaking Draco slightly. Draco snorted with laughter

"How am I either of those things?"

"Shh...let me explain." Blaise said pouring one more glass of wine.

* * *

Draco stumbled home swaying slightly as he entered the door. Lazily he removed his cloak, meaning to throw it on the cloak stand but missing by a fair few feet.

"Dizzy...where...the time is?" he asked the house elf.

"Master Draco. There is a visitor." Dizzy squeaked

"Who? WHO THE BLOODY HELL COMES AT THIS TIME? WHATEVER IT IS!" he swayed and kicked the house elf.

"Draco?" he heard his mother's voice from the dining room. Draco looked at the Grandfather clock and frowned, it was two o'clock in the morning. It was very unlike his mother to be up so late. She usually tried to be in bed about eleven by the latest. "Draco come in here." She said with more authority. Draco frowned and shuffled into the dining room.

The whole family was in the dining room, seated around the, these days seldom-used, dining room table. His mother and father and Aunt Andromeda looking nervous, Theodore (now so fair haired he could have passed for a Malfoy) in his pyjamas looked tired but confident. Dizzy was correct, at the head of the table, sat a guest; a tall, pale figure, with burning red eyes. Draco felt his Dark Mark tattoo tingle and he immediately fell to one knee, stumbling slightly from the drink.

"My Lord, forgive me! I didn't know you were here." He hastily apologise.

"Rise Draco, one cannot condemn you for celebrating being reunited with an old friend." The high voice hissed. The Dark Lord was using legilimency against him, or had been sending people to spy on him. Draco had once learned how to use Occlumency, but he had never learned it to such a standard to hide his thoughts from the Dark Lord, and certainly not while drunk.

"Thank you, my Lord. What can we owe this pleasure?" Draco asked sitting down beside his mother and father.

"You've been drinking, Draco." Lucius said with a hint of anger.

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord with that slurred speech!" Bellatrix shrieked. "He is here to test Theodore Lupin of course."

Draco should have known. It was a fairly common occurrence for the Dark Lord to turn up at the Malfoy Manor at any time; in order to test Andromeda or Theodore's loyalty. Often the Malfoys too had been questioned, but this had decreased over more recent years.

"Thank you, Bellatrix." Lord Voldemort said holding up his hand to silence her. "Now, Theodore. Tell me who your parents are."

Theodore smiled with confidence.

"My parents are those who raise me; Aunt Bellatrix, Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius and my cousin, Draco. My Grandmother is also my guardian."

"And who gave birth to you?" Voldemort said, his eyes now watching Andromeda.

"My birth mother Nymphadora Tonks, the half-blood whore." He said shamefully but with great authority. "She was mated by the half blood, half breed werewolf Remus Lupin. They were blood-traitors of the highest order and had they survived the war would have been condemned to death as their sins were too great even to live peacefully as an Undesirable."

"What would you do if they were alive?" Voldemort asked. Andromeda's face was still and she kept her head turned down.

"I would be glad to kill them both for the Dark Lord. They are a threat to the immaculate Pure Blood race. I hope that in time, the filth in my blood too can be diluted and forge the purest wizarding blood." Voldemort turned his face back to Theodore and stared at him intently.

"You are a loyal child, one day I will have you serve me; when you have finished your schooling." Theodore barely had a chance to show any gratitude in his expression before Bellatrix shrieked.

"No greater honour, my Lord. No greater!" she said hysterically.

"Enough Bellatrix, I trust you to continue to raise the boy well."

"You can depend on me, my Lord. I will never fail you with such an important task! Theodore receives only the best education when he is home from Hogwarts."

"Now, Draco." Voldemort said turning his attention to him. "It has come to my attention that you walked out on your job today at the Daily Prophet. Why is that?"

Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa both turned to him with various expressions of confusion, disappointment and anger. Draco realised that there was no use in lying;

"My work is unsatisfactory; Madam Selwyn has given me a leave of absence until I can find something more suitable." Draco explained, his head span, all he wanted to do was to go to bed. He certainly regretted those last four glasses of wine.

"More suitable? Do you mean to say that it is the job's fault that you are so incompetent?"

"No...no...only that..," Draco struggled to find the words to express what he meant, after all he was not even sure what it meant when he was sober. "That...I might find something that..."

"Interests you more? How like a spoilt Malfoy to expect the world to turn for them. I particularly placed you in the Daily Prophet to be part of the Ministry of Magic's voice, and thus represent _me_." Voldemort hissed "But, I will be lenient, after all it is not your fault that you were raised to be so useless." Lucius and Narcissa sat frozen, unable to look at their son, nor anything else other than their own laps. "I will have a job ready for you, wait for my call." Voldemort gave a twisted smile.

Draco looked up surprised and then bowed his head again. Draco had a horrible feeling that he would like this job even less.

"Thank you, my Lord." Draco said with as much honesty as he could muster.

"_YOU_! What is your name?" Voldemort suddenly turned and pointed at Andromeda. She gasped.

"Andromeda...B-Black" she said breathlessly. Voldemort's twisted smile lingered again.

"That will be all for tonight." He said rising. The Malfoys, Bellatrix and Theodore also rose from their seats. "You are all anxious to retire to bed, and consider my sudden arrival to be an aggravation.

"No, my Lord!" Bellatrix said hysterically. "We are always ready to welcome you! We adore your mighty presence. I am ashamed of my nephew's incompetence; he won't fail you in his next job. I shan't let him be a become another useless Malfoy!"

Voldemort waved his hand to silence Bellatrix.

"Wait for my message, Draco Malfoy!" He said softly, and then disapparated.

The room was left in an awkward silence; feeling his parent's gaze upon him, Draco bowed his head. The silence was finally broken by Bellatrix.

"You were given every opportunity in life to be great...but you wasted it." She said, her voice dripping with venom. She turned to Theodore. "The same thing won't happen to _you_. I promise."

"I'll be a faithful Death Eater someday," Theodore said reassuringly. Draco looked at the boy, it seemed a rather brattish thing to say in front of his elders but the boy sounded so genuine Draco did not even feel the need to give him a shove. In fact, Theodore said it as if it was an old saying he knew by heart, as if quoting an idiom.

Andromeda shifted in her chair and stood up.

"Theodore...bed...it's late." She said softly, holding out her hand. Theodore stood up and looked at the Malfoys and Bellatrix.

"The Dark Lord is merciful. Why wouldn't I want to serve him? I am full of filthy blood and my Grandmother was a blood traitor...yet we lives here; happy and in peace because of His mercy." Theodore took a stared at Draco for a moment, his warm brown eyes but it seemed unable to say anything more and accompanied his Grandmother upstairs.

"That's how you should have raised your son." Bellatrix said to Narcissa, as the sound of Andromeda and Theodore's footsteps disappeared. "If _I_ had sons, they'd have all been like that."

Narcissa stood up, slamming her hands down onto the table.

"Well...Bellatrix." the name dripped off her tongue as if it were poison. "You don't have sons do you! You'll die someday and the Dark Lord won't have anymore Lestrange soldiers because you were too busy torturing Longbottoms to screw Rodolphus!" Narcissa blushed as the words left her mouth, it was a very vulgar thing to say, for her. Lucius also looked uncomfortable and Draco felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "You always talk about _if_ you had sons! But the fact is you don't! So don't tell me how I should raise mine."

"Raise your son?" Bellatrix repeated. She threw her head back and shrieked with laughter, cackling hysterically. "Cissy! Listen to your self! Your son is thirty-years old! The fact that you are still raising him is the worrying part!" With that Narcissa looked as if she was about to lunge at her sister, her hand grabbing at her wand. Bellatrix jumped back for a moment, but smirked as Lucius pulled his wife away. "Oh sit down Cissy, you'll only embarrass yourself. You were never much good and duelling, it wasn't lady-like enough."

"If I wasn't forced to have you in my house..." Narcissa seethed.

"Shh, Narcissa." Lucius said attempting to pull his wife from her chair and towards the door. He glanced at Draco for assistance who stumbled to his feet.

"What Cissy? Would you '_show me what for_?' That's right Lucius, control your little wifey." Bellatrix laughed again, but Narcissa, stiffened, and for a moment Draco thought she would try and wrench free of Lucius and Draco's grip but she simply stopped and waited for them to let go.

"I lost control." She said coldly. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm very tired, it's been a long day and I'd like to retire to bed. Draco, you should too." With that she looked at Lucius as if to say he too should sleep, but without wishing to cause her husband any further embarrassment. Draco watched as his mother left the room.

"I'm going to put a few things in my study away." Lucius muttered. "Draco...assist your mother, then sleep off that drink – you've been very foolish." The once proud and formidable man left the room leaning on his cane in a way that could only be called pathetic. Draco nodded and bid his Aunt goodnight.

* * *

He splashed his face with water several times before collapsing fully dressed onto his bed. The room span for a while and Draco felt as if he was on a ship in storm, he wanted to open his eyes and get up but the fatigue was too great. He lay there for what must have been an hour and it was not until he felt so nauseous that he ran to his en-suite bathroom and vomited violently in the sink. He groaned as the blood rushed in his ears.

"I'm never drinking again." He sniffed running the tap. "Thirty-years old Draco. You should have learned your lesson by now." He muttered before he retched again.

When his stomach calmed down, he cleaned himself up and decided to get to bed properly this time. Draco had exited the bathroom, when he heard the sound of footsteps in the hall, a small sob, then a patter of feet on the stone staircase. Draco came to the conclusion that it was Theodore sneaking around at night; he had done so before, sneaking down to the kitchens to steal a few biscuits. However, the small cry concerned him and Draco walked down the staircase to check on his younger cousin.

The darkness of the ground floor of the Manor told Draco that his father and Bellatrix had gone to bed, however, a small clinking sound, and a dim candlelight emanating from the parlour led him to his younger cousin – but, it was not Theodore after all.

Draco found himself in the parlour with his Aunt Andromeda, who was pouring herself a small whiskey from his Father's decanter; tears flowing down her pale, high-cheekbones.

"Andromeda?" Draco asked. Andromeda nearly jumped out of her skin, spilling the firewhiskey slightly.

"Draco! I'm sorry." She said in a loud whisper. She fell to her knees before clutching clumsily for her wand to clean up the spilt liquid.

"Don't worry." He said, pulling out his own and cast a simple cleaning charm. He took the glass from her and poured her another. "What's wrong?" he asked awkwardly, as Andromeda held the drink gingerly in her hands and if still unsure whether or not to drink it. She suddenly realised she was still crying and wiped her eyes on her dressing gown. In the dim light she looked so much like Bellatrix; although Draco had no recollection of Bellatrix ever looking so vulnerable.

"Nothing...a bad dream." She stuttered. "I'm fine." She seemed eager for Draco to go. He was half in mind to as he had little to say to Andromeda whom he had never even met until he was eighteen. Even though she had lived in the Malfoy Manor for the last twelve years she kept herself to herself; silently bearing her sisters' taunts; despite living together the she and Draco had never shared more than a little polite conversation. Andromeda spent her days walking in the grounds or locked up in her bedroom; and when Theodore was home she attached herself to him like a limpet. As she was unable to travel anywhere unescorted by the Malfoys or Bellatrix, she often begged Draco or Narcissa to visit shops, restaurants and theatres with her and Theodore. She lived her own separate life in the Malfoy Manor to the best of her ability, so, to see her crying and drinking in the middle of the night was not an easy situation to confront for Draco. She wandered off to the French windows and looked out at the darkened grounds; the white peacocks wandering over the lawn like ghosts.

"Well...if you're sure...Goodnight." He said turning to leave the room.

"It always hurts...every time is worse than the last." She said in barely a whisper. Draco looked around.

"Excuse me?"

"When he talks about her...I thought I'd be used to it but..." she trailed off. Draco cleared his throat; Andromeda was referring to her unspeakable past.

"I really don't think you should talk about this." Draco warned, having a horrible premonition that Bellatrix would come down the stairs and catch them.

"Every letter he writes from that school...it's like a stab in my heart." She continued, as if not hearing him, and she put her hand on her chest to signify where it hurt. She had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she would have carried on talking even if Draco had not been standing there. "He wrote: _Today we learned about the abomination of inter-blood breeding that occurred before the war...Today I wrote an essay about why the Cruciatus curse can be a better way of controlling someone than the Imperius curse. It's all theory...but someday I guess I will try it out."_

Draco reckoned that Andromeda had read each of Theodore's letters innumerable times to know these exerts by heart.

"You should be grateful." Draco said coldly, annoyed that Andromeda was putting him at this risk by talking in this way. "Theodore could have been killed and so could you, yet you're living here, together and he has a chance in the world."

"There are worse things than death!" Andromeda snapped, finally looking at him. Her brown eyes were fierce and she now looked more like Bellatrix than ever. "But...I promised her...if she didn't come back from the battle, I'd keep Teddy safe and I wouldn't part with him. I've kept that promise. He's all I have left."

"You're not supposed to talk about it." Draco said closing the door behind him to block out the sound. "Do you want to destroy '_all you have left'_? If Bellatrix hears you speaking like this, you'll be living in one of the Undesirable communes. You'll never see Theo again." Andromeda's fierce glare dropped all at once and she collapsed into a nearby armchair and burst into a fresh set of tears. "I hate her. More than anything in the world I hate _her_."

"I don't think she's terribly fond of you either, but she puts up with it. Do you think _we_ like the situation? For years it was just Mother, Father and I...now I live with two Aunts and a brat – but it's better than it _could_ be." Draco said angrily. He barely had an opportunity to express his resentment but Andromeda was asking for it. "My Father was once respected and intimidating, my Mother; untouchable and without a care in the world; now we're the butt of everyone's joke but...we're together, and we're bloody alive. There was a time when I was worried they wouldn't be!"

"I ran away from all of this...escaped, and I was disowned. I found love in a muggleborn," she smiled as she recalled what Draco assumed was a fond memory. "I had a beautiful daughter...and now...here I am, back with my sisters living the life I never wanted."

"I don't know what you mean." Draco shook his head. Any sympathy he had for Andromeda was depleting rapidly as the risk of the continuation of this discussion continued. "If you hadn't run off with the mudblood you'd not be an Undesirable now. You'd have a husband and children who were alive, you'd be free of Bellatrix and free of us – you dug your own grave."

"One day...you'll love someone Draco...truly love someone who you would do _anything_ for, when that day comes, you'll understand. I hope you feel that way someday." She said, her dark eyes staring straight into his grey ones before turning back to the window; but the peacocks had disappeared from sight.

"Goodnight Andromeda, you're lucky I won't be telling anyone about this." Andromeda did not turn around, and Draco left her alone.

* * *

_review appreciated. Hope you enjoyed_


	4. The Box

III

"So little Theodore is that pauper, werewolf's son is he?" Blaise asked. Draco hushed him and nodded, looking around him for eavesdroppers. Blaise looked exasperated "Merlin's beard, Draco...The Dark Lord isn't listening to our conversation you know."

"You never know _who_ _could_ be though. It's a fresh start for the boy; he has learned to deny his past."

The two men turned the corner of the cobbled streets into the dark shadows of Knockturn Alley. They walked single file, Blaise just in front, his cloak whipping behind him as he dodged passed a hag selling what looked like bright red snake eggs. Blaise stopped in front of _Borgin and Burkes _for a moment before leading Draco in.

It had changed very little since the war. Similar businesses had cropped up in better locations, but Borgin and Burkes remained in Knockturn Alley and refused to expand. Now, it was only used by a select few wizards and witches wishing for advice on only the very rarest of artefacts. It was just as dim inside as it had always been, with a pale light reaching through the dusty, grimy windows; Draco caught sight of the vanishing cabinet in the corner of the shop and felt a sudden sickly pang in his gut. He was gratefully distracted by the emergence of the very elderly Borgin who appeared behind the till and looked somewhat surprised by the sight of Blaise and Draco.

"Why...Mr Zabini, back at last I see; and young Master Malfoy, how very much like your father you look now, although I haven't seen much of him lately. What an unexpected surprise." He repeated in a croaky voice. Draco inclined his head at Borgin's acknowledgment. "Well Mr. Zabini?"

"I only just arrived home from Shandong. I had to attend a little personal business before coming here." Blaise said jovially, Draco smirked inwardly; Blaise's personal business had involved a predominantly liquid lunch with Draco and a good deal of the rest of the time with Ling Su.

"Did you find it then?" Borgin asked rubbing his gnarled hands together, his eyes focused on what Blaise was holding.

Blaise sighed and smiled lazily, lifting a black leather briefcase onto the desk and unclasping the metal fastenings. Draco watched curiously as Blaise opened the case and gingerly extracted a polished wooden box, placing it on the table with care but disappointingly, Blaise did not open it.

Draco squinted as he examined the design, it was somewhat ordinary in shape and size, but was decorated with delicate paintings. On a closer look, Draco saw the pictures were of people who seemed to be writhing in pain as if they were being tortured; they screamed silently, their bodies and faces twisted as if they were the victims of the cruciatus curse. Draco suddenly felt cold, as if there was a draught somewhere in the shop. He looked around half expecting to see someone holding the door open but, apart from Blaise, Borgin and himself, the shop was otherwise empty.

"It wasn't easy to get, I'll tell you, harder than I ever could have imagined. On top of that the Chinese are rather set on recovering their own artefacts for themselves, or at least retrieving it from any foreign wizards who find it before them." Blaise explained, one antiques dealer to another.

Borgin nodded understandingly, still staring down at the box he said;

"Since such artefacts have been legally accepted in the world, a wider variety of wizarding families have sent out their own private dealers."

"And so have the governments but I'm sorry to disappoint you Borgin, I won't be selling _that_ one to you, _not yet_ anyway." Borgin's exuberant expression fell and Blaise swiftly continued. "It's simply too valuable, I don't trust you to give me a good price, nor sell it to a worth buyer."

"I sell to the highest bidder, don't you?"

Blaise shook his head.

"Not with _that_. Someone put up quite a fight for it, more than I had anticipated..." he trailed off rubbing his shoulder blade absent mindedly. "I'd like to keep it for myself a while. However, I will gladly pay for you to keep it safe here and please check it for me." Blaise finished with enthusiasm.

Borgin looked disappointed, but nodded.

"I understand, _excuse me_." Borgin went into the back office leaving the two wizards alone. Draco was now desperate to see what was inside the wooden box.

"What is it Blaise? You can tell me." But Blaise did not seem to be listening. Draco looked at him incredulously "Do you really trust it with Borgin?"

Blaise waved his hand, signalling Draco to shut up, as Borgin returned to the main shop. He had with him a very strong magnifying glass with a various different nodules along the side. As Borgin looked at the box with interest, he flicked several of the modules back and forth. Borgin seemed to be examining it for an unnaturally long time, at one point he seemed to jump slightly, he looked up at Blaise with shock. He then examined it again, before stepping away, somewhat breathless, his hand on his heart.

"Mr Zabini... do you possess the key for this box?"

"No I don't but the box fits the description so I'm positive the Jade Dragon is inside. If you can forge the key.."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." Borgin interrupted staring at the box with an expression that could only be fear. "This is not the Jade Dragon of Shandong...this is something else entirely."

Blaise looked offended at his sincerity being doubted.

"Listen old man, I know exactly what it is! If you can open it I can prove it to you but-"

"There is only one key that will ever open this lock...I cannot forge the key...but if I _could..._ I wouldn't." Borgin's face was entirely drained of colour. A short silence followed, all three men stared down at the box; Draco with curiosity, Blaise with a mix of confusion and discomfort and Borgin with impenetrable fear.

"What?" Blaise asked, the aggression had faded from his voice. "It fits all the descriptions you gave me!"

"Make _no_ attempt to open this box, Mr. Zabini! I warn you, it was well hidden for a reason! Uncovering it must have taken great skill...but you were very much misinformed. Do not try and open it and do not try to destroy it either. This is most dangerous, and cannot..._will_ not..._must_ _not_ be destroyed."

Blaise's jaw dropped, his expression unreadable.

"Will you keep it here?"

"Not for all the money in the world. You must protect that box from any harm...or else find an infallible way of hiding it."

"What exactly is it, Borgin?" Draco asked he began to feel more and more uneasy. Just a glance at the pained faces of the figures on the box made him shudder.

"I won't say...I don't dare tell anyone what it is, for fear they may see a use in it. Then we've all something to fear."

"But-"

"I release you from our contract Zabini, now get that thing out of my shop." Borgin said standing against the door to his back office, as far away from the box as he could. Blaise struggled a little longer but Borgin simply repeated himself. So Blaise had no choice but to reluctantly lift the wooden box back into his briefcase and seal it shut. They left the shop, but Draco noticed Blaise holding the briefcase a little more gingerly now.

* * *

"Throw it away...make it someone else's problem." Draco said trying to resolve his suddenly very quiet friend over a drink in the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise looked surprised.

"Weren't you listening? Borgin said the fear lay in someone getting hold of it, or any damage coming to that box at all. Whatever is locked in it mustn't come out. How can we trust someone else to take it...unless we explain its danger, then who would want it?" Blaise downed his drink, Draco signalled for another. "Draco...you don't understand the artefacts I've come across...dangerous isn't even the word so-"

"Believe it or not I've experienced my fair share of Dark magic." Draco frowned, particularly remembering a necklace made of opals and diamonds.

"No Draco...worse than a cursed necklace or a vanishing cupboard...trust me." Blaise said. He suddenly seemed like his old, surly self again, but much more fearful than Draco had ever seen him. "But I've dealt with dark magic, and no matter how dangerous the object, neither Borgin, nor anyone else ever reacted quite like that."

"What will you do?" Draco asked unhelpfully. Blaise shook his head slightly and downed his next drink, his thoughts were far away.

The two men sat in silence, Blaise lost in his thoughts and his worries and Draco trying to think of something helpful.

"Gringotts." Draco said suddenly. "It will be safe in Gringotts."

"Gringotts isn't an infallible hiding place; things have been stolen from there before."

"In times of conflict or when the treasure was particularly famous and known to be stored there...besides it's a lot more trustworthy now that Goblins don't run it." Blaise looked around the Leaky Cauldron nervously and lowered his voice even further.

"I can't put it in my own account...if someone comes after it then that's where they'll look. I'd have to open a high security vault but that means going through the Ministry, getting signed permission...too many people will know about it."

Draco bit his lip, he had an idea but it was risky if he was caught. Why would he be caught, though?

"Come...Blaise, come with me." Draco said hoisting his friend up by the arm. "Pass me the case."

"No." Blaise said shaking his head and gripping onto it. Draco scowled

"Do you want this plan to work?" he hissed in a low whisper. People in the bar were watching them with a great deal of intrigue, some of which Draco did not like the look of at all. There were some people who were desperate to frame a Malfoy for something. "Please pass me my case Blaise." Draco said louder. Blaise nervously handed Draco the briefcase, it was surprisingly heavy considering it only contained a small box. The two men left the Leaky Cauldron, hoods over their faces they made their way to Gringotts. The sky was darker, and it was beginning to rain.

They walked through the entrance hall and marched up to the main desk. A goblin sat on a high desk examining a series of parchments.

"Yes?" it said in a thin raspy voice. Draco immediately lowered his hood, revealing his face to the Goblin and indeed anyone in the bank.

"I would like to open a high security account...I will discuss the details...in private, show me to someone who can assist me." Draco said in a low but demanding voice. The Goblin looked surprised but nodded and requested that they followed him. He led them into an empty waiting room while another customer continued to be served inside the office.

"Do you have to make so much noise? People were looking!" Blaise hissed. "I want this to be a secret."

"Trust me, more people will be suspicious if I _act_ suspicious." Draco whispered back. They waited silently for about five minutes before the office door opened and a pretty witch in very fashionable, pine-green robes exited, holding a smart, brown leather bag. As she walked through the waiting room she glanced down at Draco for a moment with a small smile playing on her lips and a regal expression etched across her face. He watched her leave the room by the door on the other side, he noticed how her long brown hair was worn in a loose chignon at the back of her neck and admired it; but there was also something terrible familiar about her.

"Do we know her?" Draco asked suddenly. Blaise glanced at the door from which she had just left through as if there was an imprint of the witch left on it.

"Yes she-"

"Mr Malfoy?" a voice interrupted Blaise. A tallish, dark haired man stood in the office door. He looked surprised for a moment, he recognised Draco.

"...Michael Corner?" Draco said unsurely. The man nodded nervously. "You remember Blaise of course?" Blaise stood up, dropping his hood back. Michael Corner nodded and stepped aside inviting them into his office. Draco and Blaise sat down in front of the desk and waited for Corner to take his seat.

"Can I help you, Mal...Mr Malfoy." Corner stuttered.

"I hope so. I want you to set up a high security vault." He said as casually as he could, glancing at the plain office, curling his lip slightly. Corner looked nervous.

"I'm afraid to set up a h-high security vault I'll need the treasure to be registered at the Ministry, signed and stamped and v-verified by officials before we can ag-agree to that." He explained. Draco shook his head.

"That's quite impossible you see...that would mean sending the documents through several different ministry departments, far too many people would be aware of it then."

"I promise, it's all perfectly confidential and only the...what's wrong?"

Draco had stood up and begun rolling up his sleeve. Corner gulped as he saw the vivid black tattoo of the Dark Mark upon Draco's pale forearm. Draco even noticed Blaise's gaze lingering on it for a moment.

"These are orders from the highest power. The vault must be prepared in secret...immediately."

"I'll have to tell someone...to arrange-"

"No!" Draco warned. "Have a goblin prepare it immediately. Keep the details to yourself!"

Corner looked away from Draco, Blaise and the Dark Mark, his eyes seemed to linger on a photograph on his desk. Draco rolled down his sleeve before leaning forwards and lifting the photograph.

"Cho Chang, isn't it? Are you married now?"

Corner reluctantly nodded.

"How nice. A pretty wife like that should be protected – she has a somewhat..._murky_ past...worse even than yours."

"You're not supposed to talk about that!" Corner snapped. He grabbed the photograph back from Draco and placed it back on the desk. His frown was etched deep into his face. "Fine...I'll help you. May I at least examine your wands?"

They were taken down to the depths of the High Security vaults and examined the various different defences against intruders, however little seemed to encourage Blaise at all. In the farthest depths of the bank, a chained goblin led the wizards out of the little car and along a narrow stone pathway. The Goblin began to do some complicated fingerwork, goblin magic, no matter how Draco, Blaise and Corner watched carefully they would never be able to recreate that. The great metal door of the vault opened, and a large gust of steam exploded from within. Waving their hands to clear it the Goblin then spoke;

"First place the treasure in the vault."

Blaise nodded reluctantly, and Draco stepped into the vault and placed the small briefcase in the slate floor.

"What charms do you wish to be placed on it?" Corner asked. Draco looked at Blaise.

"Don't touch it...leave it as it is, just make sure it is guarded. No harm can come to it, so no _gemino_ or _flagrante_ is too risky." Blaise said from outside the vault. The goblin nodded.

"Cast only concealment guises around it...don't touch the object itself." Draco explained and left the vault, turning back once to glance at the innocent looking briefcase. The goblin shut the vault swiftly and it banged shut with a deafening rattle that echoed throughout the deep caverns.

* * *

Despite his doubt in the Bank's security, Blaise seemed somewhat more cheerful after they left Gringotts. Draco imagined that Blaise felt less responsible for the box now that it was out of his hands. However, he too found that the moment the vault had shut behind him he had felt lighter and more relaxed, even the weather seemed warmer.

"Will that get you in trouble? Doing me a favour using _that_ as a tool?" Blaise asked, pointing at Draco's arm.

"Well I can't imagine how anyone would find out...but I won't be making a habit of it." He explained. "There are too many people who would love to get a Malfoy in trouble with the Dark Lord; we're not in _His_ best books as it is. But Corner won't snitch; he wouldn't say boo to a goose so he's hardly going to go to the Dark Lord for confirmation. Let it be a load off your mind, but if you need to get it back come to me first." The bell from the clock tower chimed the hour. "I should go, would you like to join the family for dinner?"

"Not tonight, but another time most certainly." Blaise agreed with a tired smile "I had better attend to Ling Su." The two men said their goodbyes and disapparated back to their respective homes.

* * *

After dinner, the Malfoys, Andromeda and Theodore sat quietly around the fire. Bellatrix, upon being summoned by Lord Voldemort, had disapparated between her main course and pudding. A red-head Theodore and Andromeda were playing chess, Lucius had decided to come out of his study, as he often did when Bellatrix was not present and Narcissa was reading a her letters with some interest. Draco let his mind wander back to the incident with the box earlier. He wondered if they had any books in the library about Chinese dark artefacts, although he was not sure where to start looking after that. Why had the idea of it terrified Borgin so much? Why could he not even open the box to see what it was inside? And why did there seem to be such an uncomfortable feeling when carrying it, was it purely psychological?

"Lucius, Draco" Narcissa said, a large grin on her face. "I've just received a letter from the Greengrasses, Mrs Greengrass was ever so charming in her letter, I thought we might invite them for lunch this weekend. They have two daughters...did you know?"

Lucius and Draco looked suspiciously at her. Lucius cleared his throat;

"Is this something to do with..."

"I'm not marrying Daphne Greengrass, mother, I went to school with her and the idea is of no interest to me." Draco snapped. Narcissa frowned, looking somewhat offended.

"I said nothing of the sort...besides, it says here that Daphne is married to some foreign wizard...her younger sister, Astoria is not married though. She's only two years younger."

"Astoria?" Draco frowned, he did recall the name but not the face.

"If a young woman of twenty-eight is still unmarried there must be something wrong with her." Lucius said. "Don't promise anything to the Greengrasses that you may regret."

"Times are changing." Narcissa sighed. "Young women often wait to get married these days. Pureblood women must fill empty job vacancies and set an example and they haven't time to look for a husband. If I had been younger I might have done the same." She said whistfully as if she had often imagined herself in a seat of power in an office. Draco and his father exchanged glances and smirked, perhaps Lucius was also picturing the same image as Draco; Narcissa sitting behind a Ministry desk shouting at her employees.

"I should hope not, my dear." Lucius said politely

"You should meet her, Uncle Draco." Theodore said as his Grandmother took another of his chess pieces. "She might be nice."

"That's not the problem. It will be awkward; thrown together into a room with some girl both of us with pressure from each other's family to get married. I mean, what could we possibly have to say to each other in that situation?"

"At least you'd have something in common?" Theodore offered, making Andromeda giggle.

"Thank you, Theodore!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Well your father and I managed, didn't we? Our parents introduced us and we had a lovely chat. Isn't that right dear?"

Lucius smiled.

"I admit, it wasn't as awkward as you might imagine. Especially as the girl was in the same House at you at school...as your mother and I were."

"We were introduced, but not forced to marry. We found we got on rather well and dated like any couple. If you like Astoria Greengrass, then don't be stubborn, get to know the girl."

Draco shrugged.

"Fine...I'll meet her, but I still say it's awkward!" Draco muttered. Narcissa looked overjoyed and immediately excused herself to her own parlour to pen the reply.

"That owl arrived while you were out." Lucius said

"You mean she's been holding that in all through dinner? I suppose she wanted to tell us after Aunt Bellatrix left."

"Can you really blame her?" Lucius asked.

At that moment there was a noise in the hallway as the main door opened, and not long after Bellatrix marched into the sitting room. She was wearing her Death Eater robes still, and her wand was still in hand. She looked excited, her eyes wide and her thick black hair falling into her eyes haphazardly.

"Draco! The Dark Lord has found you a job!" she cheered as if she had just found a room full of galleons. "See how he cares for you! How concerned he is for your wellbeing?"

Draco felt his heart sink a bit, he had rather hoped that the Dark Lord had forgotten about him.

"Well...what is it?"

"The Dark Lord says it will be revealed at the time. Report to him tomorrow night, he will call you." She said pointing to his arm, then turned to leave the room.

"Will you be coming too, Aunt Bellatrix?" Bellatrix stopped and turned around, a small but very sinister smile played on her lips.

"No, Draco dear. I'm afraid I'll be busy elsewhere."

With that she left the room, probably to change out of her Death Eater robes.

"Can I come, Uncle Draco." Theodore piped up. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hmm let me think...No!"


	5. Attack at Battersea Power Station

_AN: This chapter and the next one were originally supposed to be on long chapter. However, when I went back to edit them the contrast in pacing and content just didn't seem to work. So here is a shorter fourth chapter and you can expect the fifth to follow very soon._

_I also recommend looking up pictures of Battersea Power Station, both the interior and exterior, if you are not already familiar with it. It serves as an important setting for this chapter and you may want to have a clearer image of it._

* * *

**IV**

Draco did not know what time the Dark Lord would call, so he thought it best to be prepared and ready all evening. At around 8 o'clock at night he put on his black Death Eater robes – he had not worn them many times and not for a considerable time, but they still fit. Standing in front of the mirror, he pulled the hood over his head and fitted the mask. At the sight of his reflection he felt like someone had thrown a large stone into his navel. He felt the same fear and pain he felt when he was seventeen; forced to fight in a way that was not in his nature but was inevitable to protect his family.

_"You are no killer, Draco"_

Draco immediately removed the mask as the words echoed in his head.

"You fool, Draco Malfoy. If you'd had just shifted your weight at that damned office you could have had a peaceful life."

After the war, the Dark Lord showed no expectation for Draco to continue his services as a member of the close circle of Death Eaters, the Malfoys had failed so many times and the Dark Lord now had an abundance of supporters. Draco had never felt so relieved. It felt like a blessing to go to work in an ordinary, peaceful setting and fight with written words rather than curses and hexes. Yet here he was, back in the position he most feared.

His mother had been less than pleased that his shift was decided for that particular evening as it was the night before the Greengrasses were coming for lunch.

"You have to get a good night rest, and be on your best form for the luncheon." She said disappointedly. "Can't it be any other night?"

Bellatrix had jibed that perhaps Narcissa should be the one to explain to the Dark Lord why Draco was unable to make the appointment; Narcissa said nothing further on the subject. It was obvious that she was unhappy with Draco taking part in any dangerous assignment at all – but the Malfoys were powerless to offer anything in the Dark Lord's favour.

It was midnight when Draco felt the dark mark burn on his arm; he had fallen asleep on his bedroom settee and woke with a start. By instinct he grabbed his wand and mask, rushed downstairs, out of the front doors and immediately disapparated. The dark mark would lead him where he was needed.

* * *

He felt the cold wind before he recognised where he was; Waterloo Bridge, overlooking the Thames. A group of robed men stood before him, muttering to each other through their masks. They looked in Draco's direction as he apparated.

"Malfoy, I suppose?" one of the Death Eaters guessed; unable to recognise him through the mask but pre-warned of his arrival. Draco strained to recognise the voice but nodded.

"How the mighty have fallen." The unidentified Death Eaters laughed.

"You are quick to mock me behind your masks, why don't you cowards reveal yourselves." Draco spat.

"You recognise me, I think, Malfoy." A largeish Death Eater removed his mask to reveal a very familiar face.

"Goyle?" Draco smiled, pleased to see his old Hogwarts friend, he stepped forwards to greet him warmly, "My old frie-"

"I'm no friend of a Malfoy." Goyle said, more to the others than to Draco. "I'll be your superior on this mission."

It did not take Draco very long to realise that the Death Eaters in question were nothing more than a collection of thugs with fancy robes and too much power. In war time, they had been the Snatchers and now, promoted to Death Eaters, they possessed more power and self-respect. In a collection such as this, Draco could only imagine the task before them.

"Right." Goyle said. "Tonight, we'll be running a check of the Battersea Commune. What we're looking for is; kids that haven't been given to the authorities."

"My favourite." A Death Eater growled, with another shot of fear Draco recgonised that voice as Fenrir Greyback's

"We're also looking for signs of stolen magic, stolen goods and all in all, we want to keep

them in their place. For those of you that don't know Battersea Commune is more of a Blood Traitor Commune than a Mudblood commune – blood spilt has to be kept low unfortunately. If you kill, make sure it's necessary and try not to not kill women, limit it to the men. Other than that...have a little fun, boys."

The Death Eater roared with laughter, but Draco felt the familiar feeling of fear and nerves creeping over him.

_"You are not a killer, Draco."_

_ "I've got to do it. He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"_

Without any further discussion the men all disapparated to Battersea. Draco found himself looking up at Battersea Power Station, the old Muggle ruin. It was silent, and the great chimneys lined the night sky like four eerie shadows. They walked silently to the main gates where the guards let them through with what Draco saw as, a small smirk. Draco followed in. He had only ever seen the Communes from a distant, except for in photographs, he had certainly never entered one. Battersea Power Station Commune was famously one of the largest of the Communes; others were in old muggle council blocks or schools. This one was famously a commune for Blood traitors, although Draco had read that more often than not, mudbloods and blood traitors were thrown into together.

His first impression, as they entered the great main room, was that a shanty town had been built into the power station. Rooms had been set up haphazardly with bits of broken material and metal – the best the Undesirables could do without magic and with limited resources. It looked like one giant den of homeless people. There was some candle light but mostly darkness stretched through most of the huge interior. Many of the Undesirables were asleep, but a few of them still wandered between the makeshift rooms like mindless zombies. Then, a young man spotted the Death Eaters - before he had a moment to react, Goyle raised his wand;

"CRUCIO!"

The Undesirable screamed, alerting the others. Chaos instantly erupted.

Men and Women ran through the power station trying to take cover as curses and hexes were fired through the air at the defenceless victims. Draco watched in horror as a man, under the imperius curse, stood on one of the upper balconies set himself on fire, using what looked like a muggle lighter, then flung himself off into the wide expanse of the main hall. The Death Eater cushioned the floor so not to kill him, but the crunch of bones was unmistakable even despite the loud screams. The man's flesh was slowly burning and he was unable to do anything about it.

"Go Malfoy!" Goyle yelled "Get on with it!"

Draco gulped and headed through the power station, Goyle close at his heels. Goyle could remember Draco's fear at the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco was sure of it.

A woman darting out of the way of a spell ran straight into Draco, slipping to the floor. As she saw his masked face she screamed with terror, but before she could run Goyle locked her in a body bind.

"Crucio her, Draco! Crucio her!"

The woman's eyes, locked on Draco seemed full of tears as Draco reluctantly lifted his wand.

"C-crucio!" he yelled. Goyle undid the body bind and the woman fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"AGAIN! MEAN IT!"

"Crucio!" the woman screamed and writhed more, her hands clutched at the bottom of Draco's robes.

"I BEG YOU! ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" she sobbed

Draco pulled away in fear and disgust. Goyle however, seemed satisfied and had rushed off to find his own sport.

"Go...hide." Draco said to the woman and rushed away, unable to look at her miserable state.

The screams and yells and curses echoed through the great building. Death Eaters were setting fire to the makeshift rooms, burning the little the Undesirables owned, Then, Draco saw a woman on the floor, a Death Eater on top of her. His jaw dropped at the realisation...the Death Eater was raping her. His mask fell off and Fenrir Greyback's face was revealed. The woman cried out in more fear as she must have recognised him; Greyback took a bit out of shoulder with his sharp yellow teeth, pulling at flesh, muscle and bone. In fear and disgust Draco ran behind one of plastic sheets that formed one of the rooms. He felt nauseas, and removed his mask and vomited onto the floor. His heart was racing, his mind numb. He leant over on haunches and wretched and bowed his head, trying to recover. A small movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A teenage girl was hiding in the corner, whimpering; her hair was cut spartanly short, and her face was covered in what looked like mud and soot. Draco stared at her, his brow wet and his arms shaking.

"P-please...d-don't..." she cried in the smallest voice that he could barely hear over the screams. Draco gulped and shook his head; she was gripping her stomach which was large and swollen – the girl was pregnant. Still in shock, Draco looked down at the pool of vomit on the floor. "I'm...I'm sorry..." he said stupidly to her. She looked at him incredulously, before scurrying, terrified, under a sheet into a next 'room'. Draco stayed put. Too scared to move. Too scared to think.

The noises were getting worse and at one point, a fountain of blood spattered through the opening in the material onto the brick wall opposite.

All Draco could think was of his Aunt Andromeda and his cousin Theodore. So often did he complain about their presence yet they were saved from this. Theodore would have been saved, and adopted, brought up by an adopted family...but what if his parent's had never died? Would this have been his fate? Would their life have condemned him to this torture too? Draco could not say. And Andromeda – if his mother had not taken pity and begged Bellatrix and the Dark Lord to let her stay with her grandson, would she be the one of the victims of this terrible night? Or one of the other many that Draco was sure went on.

It seemed to go on for hours, the endless torture and screams. A curse knocked down the room Draco was hiding in, and he had no choice but to re-join the Death Eaters, lest they saw him hiding.

Goyle was levitating a man and a woman in the air, upside down, using the imperius curse to make a mockery of themselves; forcing them to portray vulgar, humiliating actions. Draco had seen something similar occur at the Quidditch World Cup when he was fourteen. However, it was not like this...it was never like this. That had once seemed innocent, mocking, embarrassing for the victims but not this.

The Dark Lord had given his Death Eater free power to do as they pleased. While officially the communes were safe spotd to segregate the Undesirables from Respectable society, they were subject to unofficial acts of brutish thuggery and hell!

This was not a magical utopia. This was not a future he had fought for.

Suddenly a whistle blew. The curses, the screams and the chaos stopped. All eyes were on a guard standing at the entrance. His hands casually behind his back, a silver whistle in his mouth, he removed it and lazily waved his hand. The Death Eaters lifted their curses, dropped their victims, no matter what position they were in.

"Ok...that's enough." Goyle said waving his hand, signalling them to follow. Draco, did not feel the relief sweep through him as he had anticipated, he felt as if he were about to fall off a high building or expecting to be hit about the head with a blunt object.

"Cheers, Randal" He heard Goyle in front of him as they followed out the main door. The guard nodded. The guard was well aware of these attacks and either did not care or had been paid well. Draco turned as he reached the door and looked back at the scene of the carnage behind. The injured, dead and frightened sobbed and cried, yet, while he watched on, they were still too frightened to tend to each other.

* * *

Draco was pushed up against the wall by the scruff of his neck

"I saw that, Malfoy! Don't think I didn't." Goyle growled "You always were a coward - you always had to have someone do the fighting for you!" Draco said nothing, even as his old friend dropped him to his feet. Goyle reached out and ripped off his mask and looked him in the face "I'll be reporting...how you hid! How you felt too sorry for those blood traitors and mudbloods!"

"You do that." Draco rubbed his head; neither Goyle's threats nor anyone else's seemed to matter anymore.

"Go back to your mummy, Malfoy!" Goyle growled throwing the mask down on the ground. The other Death Eaters exploded into laughter, and turned to each other muttering about getting an after work drink.

Draco did not apparate home. He did not trust himself to focus carefully enough without risk of splinching. He wandered through Battersea, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the once again quiet Power Station and marvelled that the high walls hid the horrors that lay within.

He was so privileged. His whole family was safe in their beautiful home, their funds not as great as once, their peers' respect diminished, yet they had no idea how lucky they were.

The sun began to rise over the city, bathing the cityscape in tangerine; Draco watched it, thinking of everything and nothing. The air was freezing cold, but he barely felt it.

It was not until nine o'clock that Draco finally apparated home.

* * *

Please leave a review :)


	6. Astoria

**V**

"DRACO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Narcissa shrieked from upstairs, she was leaning over the bannister, having been waiting for him to arrive home. "Have you forgotten that the Greengrasses were coming today?"

She sprinted down the stairs; she was still in her white cotton dressing gown; his mother hardly ever descended into the lower floor before she was fully dressed. As she caught sight of Draco and her eyes widened.

"Narcissa, is it really necessary to shout across the house, are you a banshee?" Lucius said entering the hall from the breakfast room and glaring at his wife, "Narcissa, get dressed at once, have you lost your senses?"

But Narcissa ignored him, she only stared at her son; standing before her in his Death Eater robes. Lucius followed her gaze.

"Draco go upstairs and change before your cousin sees you." He urged. Draco nodded and followed his mother silently up the stairs.

She said nothing m until they reached his room, where she ordered a house elf to bring a bowl of warm water and a flannel.

"You're covered in blood...did you know?" she said as he collapsed into the settee in his room. Draco looked at himself in the mirror. It was true, across his face were splashes of blood. Whose? He did not know. His hands were caked in dry blood and the front of his robes were still wet and shiny with it. She knelt down in front of him, and dipped the flannel in the water, squeezed out the excess and gently wiped the blood from his face and hands. "Years ago - when you were just a baby - your Father would return home in a similar state and I would sit here, and wash his hands and face – all while you slept peacefully in your cradle.

"Mother, I..."

"Your Father would never tell me what happened...and I still have no wish to find out.

I dare say you will see terrible things again, my darling boy, but I can't be the one to comfort you every time, not anymore."

"You want me to find a wife, I know...but...I have nothing...nothing to offer a woman."

"You do, my precious. You're a tender boy, you feel for people. You have a tender, sensitive heart. Any woman would be proud to belong to it."

Draco had always seen his mother as somebody frail and in need of care, she was never wild like her sisters, and relied so much on the two men in her life. Yet now, as she looked into Draco's eyes he saw a strength in them that he had never noticed before and a perseverance as ruthless as Bellatrix's.

"Rest a while, my love. Then dress." She said standing at her full height, pointing her wand at the bowl and casting a vanishing spell.

* * *

Rodolphus was the first to arrive for the lunch; Draco heard his Uncle's voice from downstairs – etiquette told him to go down and greet him, but somehow he just failed to find the motivation. Narcissa had nagged Bellatrix into inviting Rodolphus so that they looked like a real, respectable couple. Bellatrix had argued in turn that no matter how they tried; with Andromeda present they were fighting a losing battle.

There was a knock on his door

"Uncle Draco?" a small, yet confident voice sounded.

"Yes Theodore...come in." Draco said, trying to conceal a groan. The small boy (blonde again) walked in.

"Why are you on your own in here? Don't you want to see Uncle Rodolphus?"

"I will in a moment, I'm still dressing."

"No you're not. You're already dressed." The boy said in an infuriating manner. He sat beside his cousin and stared at him.

"Did something happen, with your Death Eater task?"

"No, Theo...don't worry."

"I'm not worried...I'd like to know about it." He grinned and sat up straight, as if ready to take notes.

"It's a secret...I can't tell you," Draco pretended to adjust his appearance in front of the mirror. He frowned; "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Look Uncle Draco...I only want to learn what it means to be a servant of the Dark Lord. If you could tell me about it; that would help."

"Theodore...I'm not discussing it anymore now just-"

A crack.

A house elf appeared.

"What is it? How dare you interrupt my conversation!" Draco said angrily. Dizzy bowed low

"Forgive me Young Master, Mistress is telling Dizzy to fetch the young Masters as the guests is arriving now."

Draco felt a moment of relief, his conversation with Theodore had been postponed.

"Tell her I'll be down in a moment."

Draco managed to make it downstairs before the Greengrasses had made it through the front door. Narcissa, looking flustered began to smooth down Draco's robes. Lucius gave her a disapproving glare and the blonde witch rushed back to her husband's side.

First to enter was Mrs Greengrass, a tall slender dark-haired woman with a sharp mouth and rather thick eyebrows although, she was not unattractive, and very finely dressed. She had around her neck, a rather thick set of pearls on a golden clasp. Mr Greengrass was large and fat with an iron grey moustache and a ruddy face.

"Greetings Lucius, my it's been too long." Mr Greengrass declared in a jolly way, his hands reaching out and shaking Lucius'. "Mrs Malfoy, it's been even longer. You remember my dear wife, Begonia though I'm sure."

Narcissa and Mr and Mrs Greengrass shook hands and then greeted everyone else. Draco felt Mrs Greengrass look him up and down very carefully as she shook his hand, although Mr Greengrass seemed far more jovial. There was however, no sign of the fabled Astoria.

"Forgive me, Lucius, Narcissa...my daughter has been delayed, she'll be with us shortly." Mrs Greengrass said darkly.

Narcissa looked as if she had been frozen in a state of surprise as she stood, jaw slightly open and one hand raised.

"Ah..." she said in a gentle voice "Ah you needn't of hurried, we could have waited for you to arrive together."

"No doubt I'm sure...but our daughter decided on route, to change directions and see to something, no doubt she'll tell you all about it when she arrives. I'm sure this young man was most eager to meet her, weren't you, Drafus?" Mr Greengrass said wiping his ruddy face with a handkerchief, as if he was nervous.

"Draco." Draco corrected but Mr Greengrass ignored him.

"Come, why not have some hors d'oeuvres in the parlour while we wait." Narcissa said leading the family and the guests into the prepared parlour.

"Perhaps your girlfriend saw a photo of you before and ran away?" Theodore asked cheekily, but ducked out and after the guests when Draco turned to whack him.

* * *

They sat in the parlour, the fire crackling in the hearth and spoke amiably about business and the weather. Bellatrix looked as if she wanted to die of boredom as she rolled her eyes at her husband who suppressed a snigger. Andromeda sat in the corner, away from the rest of the family, her blue armband clearly displayed. Draco felt a slight pang in his stomach as he saw it as he was reminded of the events of the previous night.

"So... Lucius, we hardly see you anymore, old boy! Miss having you at Top Box at the Quidditch matches. What do you do with your time these days?" Mr Greengrass asked genuinely. Lucius stiffened, not quite averting his grey eyes.

"Well...since I've retired I enjoy spending time with my family."

"Locked up with the women, eh?" he roared with laughter "Well I'd not have seen that coming – not in a million years no- ah but you've got your boy too...two boys indeed, what was your name again, lad?" Mr Greengrass asked Theodore.

"Theodore." The boy said brightly.

"Yes. Yes. The young ward; looks like a Malfoy with that hair, you know."

"I'm a metamorphmagus...see?" Theodore said and promptly changed his hair to brown, red and blue consecutively before returning to blonde. The Greengrasses marvelled for a moment.

"Splendid, splendid. That'll come in handy someday! Which of them did you get that from; Mother or Father?"

Theodore looked surprised he had never asked that question.

"My..." he looked at his Grandmother.

"...Mother." She said softly.

From the tone of her voice the Greengrasses thought it wise to quickly changed subject but instead an awkward silence followed for a few moments, only to be broken again by ringing of the doorbell. "That will be Astoria." Mrs Greengrass said standing up, the rest of the room followed suit (Rodolphus dragging a reluctant Bellatrix).

Dizzy answered the door and not long after footsteps could be heard in the hall. Draco gulped, he had not put much thought into Astoria's arrival, what with the events that had just occurred. For the first time he actually felt concerned; what if Astoria was a complete dog? She was twenty-eight and unmarried after all and he could not recall her face from school at all. What felt like a painful amount of waiting time soon passed and Draco was pleasantly surprised to see a tall brunette witch enter the room, wearing silvery blue robes. She did seem familiar...

"I'm ever so sorry; I'm dreadfully late." She said inclining her head apologetically. Narcissa shook her hand, looking delighted despite the girl's delay.

"Don't worry, dear, you're here now." Draco could tell that Narcissa was obviously pleased with Astoria's appearance as she so willingly dismissed the girl's late arrival. "I'm Narcissa, and this is my husband Lucius. My sister Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus, Theodore our nephew, my sister Andromeda Black and my son...Draco." Narcissa turned to Draco with a wide smile that Astoria could not see. Astoria shook everyone's hand, greeting them in a friendly way.

"It's good to see you again, Draco, I don't believe we've ever even spoken before." She laughed, but she turned away from him and stepped up to a surprised Andromeda and shaking her hand too. (Draco noted that as well as shaking it, she clasped it with her other hand too.) "It's good to meet you."

"Yes well..." Narcissa said eager to move things on swiftly "Astoria sit next to Draco over here, yes lovely, and-"

"I have seen you before." Draco said suddenly noticing Astoria's loose chignon hairstyle. Astoria raised an eyebrow, but she did not seem surprised.

"Apart from at Hogwarts? Yes...I saw you at Gringotts the other day, with Blaise Zabini." She reminded him as she sat down beside him "I had the appointment with Mr Davies, before you."

"The Zabinis! Yes, whatever happened to that, Francesca Zabini?" Mr Greengrass turned around to ask the room.

"She took to Monte Carlo, for the good weather."

"Well she always did well for herself, Ms Zabini...not so well for the husbands though."

"Why don't we talk at lunch, hungry everyone?"

Perhaps Narcissa found the subject of Ms Zabini's various and unlucky husbands to be bad luck at an introduction dinner for her son and she eagerly hurried her family and guests into the dining room whether they were hungry or not.

Draco could not recall when such a fine lunch had been put on. The Greengrasses were polite and complimentary of the food and the layout of the table and room.

Draco, who was sitting opposite Astoria, took the time to really examine her features, and compare them to her sister's. Daphne had been a smallish girl, her face pretty; but rather round; her features were more doll like. Astoria had a more mature elegance, she was beautiful that much was certain, a good well shaped mouth, pale green eyes and fine cheekbones she had inherited from her mother. She was elegant, not as refined perhaps as Narcissa but pleasing all the same.

"Astoria, tell us what you do for enjoyment." Narcissa smiled. Astoria took a sip of her water goblet, looked up and thought carefully.

"Well I...read, I rather enjoy making my own potions, long walks..." she listed. Her mother seemed to be watching her beadily. "I take some interest in charity work too."

This seemed to have been what Mrs Greengrass had been looking out for; a sour expression appeared on her mouth.

"Charity work?"

"Astoria," her mother warned.

"I assist at the Undesirable Communes."

Draco felt his heart sink. Mr Greengrass grabbed his handkerchief again and hastily mopped his brow.

"A lot of liberal nonsense I say, don't you Lucius old-boy!" he laughed, trying to make light of the situation. "Kids, eh? They're always trying to turn the world upside down."

"Actually, that's where I've just been. There seemed to be a rather large attack last night at Battersea Power Station, I oversaw some fresh supplies and some help cleaning up. I'll probably return later." She explained seriously, and with an element of pride. Draco found himself unable to look at her, as if Astoria knew of his involvement and was bringing it up purposefully to frame him.

"Don't you think that's rather counter-productive." Bellatrix said icily. "Helping Undesirables?"

"No, I don't." Astoria said, unfazed. "Keeping them happy is, I believe, very productive. They might not be allowed to assimilate back into society but I think if they are going to work for us, there should be some degree of living standards. We want them to be supportive of Ministry, see how good things are. That is easy for someone such as Miss Black, who lives here in this lovely house with her family. But others are not so lucky."

"They're alive, doesn't that make them lucky enough?" Bellatrix continued.

"Not for some." Astoria smiled. She seemed confident, perhaps she had experienced this kind of response before. Narcissa looked at Lucius and Draco pleadingly for assistance.

"I was always told politics and lunch never went well together..." she laughed nervously. "More wine anyone?"

"How was work last night?" Bellatrix said turning to Draco, her lips were drawn up to reveal her teeth in a snarl like smile.

"...fine, Aunt Bellatrix." Said stiffly.

"You work for the Daily Prophet,don't you Drafus?" Mr Greengrass asked, relieved he had changed the subject.

"Not any more he doesn't." Bellatrix smiled. "The Dark Lord personally asked for Draco's assistance. Such an honour."

Draco glanced at Astoria, expecting to hear an outburst of disapproval, but she smiled at him – it was not a sweet smile but neither was it a smirk.

"...It most certainly is..." Mr Greengrass said, after a slight pause, perhaps he too was expecting his wayward daughter to speak out too. "But why leave the Prophet?"

"Creative differences." Draco said quickly - Astoria laughed, although Draco was not entirely sure what it was she found so funny.

The dinner continued rather blandly. Mr Greengrass hogged most of the conversation, usually firing questions at Lucius and responding with his own opinion before the blonde wizard had a chance to answer. Occasionally Narcissa tried to steer the conversation back to Astoria, heavily avoiding the subject of subversive politics, she responded confidently and with charm. As usual Theodore had something to say to everyone, Draco found him even more precocious than usual but the Greengrasses seemed to find him charming.

As pleasantly surprised as Draco was with Astoria's good looks, she had a way of staring and smiling at Draco that made him feel very uncomfortable. It gave him the eerie feeling that she was laughing at him...or worse, reading his mind. Bellatrix already hated her; despite what Astoria had said in her defence Draco could tell Bellatrix had already put her into the category of political troublemaker and a liberal. '_A step away from a blood traitor!_' Bellatrix had said on many occasions about people with such views as Astoria's. The poor girl had to put up with death glares from Bellatrix who was unfortunately seated beside her all through lunch.

After they had finished pudding Dizzy began to serve up tea and coffee.

"Mrs Malfoy...Mr Malfoy..." Astoria said almost hesitantly. "I hope you wouldn't object, if Draco would show me the grounds." She flicked her pale eyes his way.

"Not at all..." Narcissa said surprised, glancing at Lucius "We could all go together after if..."

"No..." Astoria said gently, already standing up, "I'd like to speak with him alone, if you don't mind."

Draco stood up in surprise.

"Jolly good idea, after all, this luncheon's all about these two really wouldn't you say, Narcissa?" Mr Greengrass said hopefully

"Wrap up warm." Narcissa advised, Draco blushed as he saw Astoria smile reappear.

They walked out into the large garden past the large hedgerows and glanced at the dusty fountain that was no longer in use. The weather was no bitterly cold and Draco wished he had put on some gloves.

"You were a real prat in school, weren't you Draco." Astoria said casually. Draco spluttered

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh...I'm sorry." She sniggered covering her mouth and blushing. "That was a bit rude, don't worry everyone shows themselves up in their school days. I was a first year when you were in your third...I remember you getting scratched by the Hippogriff...what a show you made of it." She crossed her arms. This time she was definitely laughing at him.

"I don't remember you at all, sorry." Draco drawled.

"No you wouldn't. I was a skinny, scrawny thing; I had glasses and spots and spent most of my time studying in the library. You were never that close to Daphne, so I guess the only times we would cross pass is in and out of the common room."

"You liked studying?"

"I suppose I did, it never came naturally to me so I put in my best effort."

Draco nodded, he had done fairly well when he was at Hogwarts but he had not studied as hard as he could of. Mostly he would try and bribe friends in the years above to do his essays or else take the books from the library straight to his dormitory. He strained his memory to recall a skinny, bespectacled, spotty girl in Slytherin, he felt he could remember, but whether or not that was he was creating false memories he was not sure.

"Draco...our parents want us to get married. It's a bit awkward isn't it; being in such a situation when you don't even remember me from school?" Draco nodded in agreement. "But please...why not consider it?"

"What?"

"I'm looking to get married." She said walking suddenly swiftly, across the garden, Draco hurried to her side. "My parents are getting quite embarrassed of me, as I'm sure you can tell. I'm not flirty, I'm not bad-looking but you need more than that in life to get a good marriage. I'm not very romantic and haven't met anyone who's stolen my heart...so, I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you are looking to appease your parents, why not consider me?"

She said it all very fast, and Draco took a moment to realise the significance of her request.

"Astoria...just because you can't make a good marriage doesn't mean I can't."

"Draco please, we're being honest with each other right? If you were finding this matchmaking thing easy you'd have found someone on your own by now... before your parents were reduced to inviting me"

"I think that's a little harsh on you now."

"You flatterer you." She jibed.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Draco asked, finally fed up of the strange smiles and outbursts of laughter she seemed to provide at his expense. "Why are you always laughing at something? Throwing yourself into a marriage with someone you don't know is hardly funny."

Astoria looked surprised for moment, both eyebrows raised.

"Merlin's beard, Draco! Who said anything about marriage just yet? I said get to know me! If you think we can come to an arrangement to shut our parents up we can have easy separate lives. I said I'm not a romantic, all I'd ask is that you let me continue my work."

"You think that would be easy with my Aunt Bellatrix around?"

"Well...let's see shall we?" Astoria shrugged admiring a frost tipped rose bush. Draco sighed, perhaps if he was spending time with Astoria it would get his parents off his back for a while. Astoria was attractive and intelligent, but the idea of marrying someone who seemed to calculate their relationship as a business arrangement was somewhat unappealing. Yes, lots of couples married for convenience, but to say it so blatantly felt a little strange. Still, to agree to get to know the girl was not a final decision (although it could be in his mother's eyes) he had not had a girlfriend for a while nor many friends,

"Why is it so important to you? You don't strike me as someone who really cares what your parents say."

"You'd be surprised, Draco. I'm a good daughter really." She at last looked serious. "Believe it or not, I'm not as anti-establishment as your Aunt would make out. I support the segregation as much as anyone and I was a supporter of blood purification long before the Dark Lord returned. However, I believe if things carry on the way they are we could have a revolution on our hands."

"How? Undesirables don't carry wands."

"I'm not discussing the logisitics with you, Draco." She shook her head. "My point is...despite my support of the Dark Lord and the segregation I, and others like me, are called counter-productive, liberals, rebels and much worse than that I can tell you. I want to make a good marriage, and prove where my loyalties lie."

"It sounds dangerous to me. It sounds like you're drowning and you want someone to hold onto...whether or not you pull them down with you isn't your concern."

"How eloquent...you really are a writer." Her mocking smile returned. Draco rolled his eyes and felt half inclined to march back to the house – he must have turned slightly as she suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Draco, I'm sorry. But why don't we help each other out? I'm not bad am I? I'm quite fun to be around - and I might make quite a nice girlfriend - if not a wife? Hey I'm great to take out and about...I won't even talk about politics." He pulled his hand back.

"You're a really strange person, Astoria. Most likely that's the reason you don't have a boyfriend."

"You're a strange person yourself, _Draco_." She snapped. "Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?"

Draco scowled, but he felt the heat rise to his face, with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she said waving her arms, but the smile still had not departed. "Draco...one date...just get out parent's off our back. One date, of your choice and we can try and clear the air."

"Not a chance in hell!"

"Does your Father know you were turned into a ferret in your fourth year? Does Theodore know?"

"Don't blackmail me, Astoria." Draco said feeling more embarrassed. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're hardly going to win me over is it?"

"No...but one date...or else a lifetime of teasing?"

Draco wanted to hit her. He had never wanted to hit a woman in his life, but Astoria he would gladly have kicked in the lake. She infuriated him to the point where he felt like a child, bullied by an older girl. He tried to compose himself. One date, was not really so bad, however, the thought of her winning was maddening. He wished he could laugh the ferret story off casually, but the image of Bellatrix cackling face appeared.

"One date?" he asked reluctantly. She nodded. "Fine."

* * *

"Did you have a nice walk?" Narcissa asked tentatively as Draco and Astoria returned. Astoria smiled at Draco who in turn reluctantly attempted a smile.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Mother...Father," Astoria announced. "Draco and I...would like to continue to get to get to know each other a little bet, and possibly pursue a relationship."

"JOLLY GOOD NEWS." Mr Greengrass roared bashing the table, and wiping his sweating brow with relief.

"That's lovely news, dear." Narcissa said, hardly supressing an ear to ear grin. Bellatrix looked furious.

The Greengrasses thanked the Malfoys for the luncheon before leaving, exchanging the usual pleasantries and compliments. Draco watched Astoria play the part of a dutiful lady as she turned to each member of his family dutifully (once again shaking and clasping Andromeda's hand, as if to make a point). She then turned to Draco.

"I'll wait for your owl then, shall I?" she said leaning in and kissing his cheek politely. She lingered cheek to cheek, her warm breath tickling his ear as she whispered; "Better to get it over and done with...eh?"

She stepped back from him. Narcissa looked overjoyed seeing, what she believed to be, a display of affection. Astoria looked over her shoulder once as she left the Manor with her parents; the familiar curious smile on her lips lingered in Draco's mind as they disapparated.

* * *

_AN: I'd love to hear some feedback about what you think of Astoria, remember that in chapters to come her personality will be revealed in more detail, but first impressions? _

_Merci, reviews are appreciated._


	7. Tornado III

**VI**

The red haired man shovelled another meagre spoonful of rationed porridge into his mouth as his female companion relayed a somewhat amusing joke to him. There were three of them in total, sitting together at the wooden picnic table, eating together between shifts. They sniggered at the joke then forgot it as soon as it had passed.

"After lunch, can one of you do the windows instead of me? You know how I hate heights." The woman asked. The red head nodded.

"I don't mind, I'm supposed to scrub the floors so-" he stopped as he noticed the expressions on his companions' faces change. A dark shadow appeared over the table. The red haired man turned around to see two wizards, in law-enforcement robes standing over them.

"Permits!" one of them demanded. The trio reached into their robes and pulled out their work permits and presented them to the wizards, who examined them less than briefly. "These aren't valid or stamped by the foreman."

"No, the foreman told us he'd stamp them at the end of the shift, he was busy this morning."

"If permits aren't stamped then they're not valid! Undesirables without valid work permits are declared trespassers of Respectable Wizarding land without authority!"

"But-"

"Names? You first." He said to the woman.

"Clearwater, Penelope"

"Thomas, Dean." The black wizard murmured.

"Weasley, George." The redhead said darkly.

The two wizards looked down their clipboard and crossed each name off as it was called, stopping at the last name.

"Two mudbloods...and a Weasley." The second wizard shook his head. "Tut-tut. Weasley, you're a pureblood, why aren't you registered in the rehabilitation programme?"

"I declined the offer."

"Fool. You're a disgrace, working menially with these two mudbloods. All of you will accompany us back to the Ministry to log your crime and will be incarcerated until a suitable punishment can be decided!"

"Why don't you just ask the foreman to stamp our permits and save yourself the trouble?" Penelope complained. The larger of the two wizards swiped his wand down sharply, slicing a nasty gash in the blonde woman's cheek. By impulse, and although unarmed, George angrily stood up. The first law enforcement wizard fired the body-bind jinx.

"Attacking a law enforcement wizard! Your crimes go up and up, Weasel!"

"You're just trouble making, we've been employed here for over a year, we're here every day! If you'd ask the foreman he'd stamp our permits in front of you." Penelope said angrily.

"CRUCIO!" the second wizard fired the curse at her, sending her to the floor writhing.

"All three of you are will add resistance to the law enforcement office to your crimes!" they waved their wands again and the three Undesirables each stood bound by invisible ropes and dragged to the Ministry van.

"I don't know why they don't learn." The first wizard said. "The Weasel could easily qualify for rehabilitation if he chose."

"Gryffindor bravery – fools! They're all too proud to admit defeat."

"Use Cruciatus on them in the back of the van...let's have some fun before the higher authorities take charge of that privilege, cut down some of that pride!"

* * *

Blaise Zabini looked semi-paralysed as he lay on the settee with his hands covering his face; he was so overcome with laughter.

"I really think she's mad...an absolute lunatic." Draco said over the sounds of his friend's hysteria. If Draco did not know better he would have guessed Blaise had been jinxed cast with a ridiculously strong cheering charm.

"Blackmailed... into a date... Amazing!" Blaise finally managed to say between breaths, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You can laugh. I now have to go on a date with this psychopath."

"At least she's good looking. And - you know what they say, Draco?"

"What do they say?"

"Mental in the head...better in bed." Blaise fell back into further hysterics while Draco grimaced.

"I honestly wouldn't touch her with a barge pole, it doesn't matter that she's good looking, there's something wrong with her. There is definitely something wrong with her."

"I want to meet her. I love difficult women." The handsome wizard grinned.

"Not this one, she's got about as much sex appeal as a blast-ended skrewt...just easier on the eyes." He admitted. "My mother seems so desperate for me to go out with her she's overlooked her faults."

"Really?" Blaise said, evidently surprised that Narcissa Malfoy would accept second-best for her son.

"Well she overlooks the political stuff anyway. No, Astoria Greengrass acts like a real lady in front of people and just shows her annoying side when we're alone. My Mother thinks she's wonderful." He rolled his eyes.

The living room door opened and Narcissa walked in;

"Blaise, darling - I thought I recognised your voice. Merlin, it really has been too long." She gushed, rushing over to embrace her son's childhood friend.

"Mrs Malfoy, you're looking as well...l as always."

"And you too – Draco, dearest, who did you say I think is so wonderful?" she asked innocently as they sat down.

"Astoria, Mother."

Narcissa's face lit up.

"I'm glad you've told Blaise all about her."

"She's a bit of a rebel I hear." Blaise sniggered.

"Quite the contrary. She's a charming young lady. But...if you're referring to her hobby; being charitable towards the less fortunate is always a quality most admired in young ladies." Narcissa said primly.

"Except she's not actually that young is she, Mother." Draco drawled.

"Well Draco, if you really can't stand her I don't know why you agreed to see her." Narcissa snapped. Draco gave Blaise an exasperated look to which his friend smirked.

"Oh Mrs Malfoy, you know what it's like...women can give men very mixed emotions, they're cunning little vixens that enflame men's hearts and heart and frighten us...why I'm sure you still even make Mr Malfoy feel that way." He purred. Narcissa giggled, her cheeks blushing. Draco glared at Blaise.

"Mother, Blaise and I are going out...why don't you ask Father if he wants me to buy anything?"

Narcissa looked slightly taken aback by Draco's request; her cheeks still a little pink.

"Oh...yes...I will..." she said hesitantly leaving the room. Draco turned back to Blaise

"Don't you dare flirt with my Mother!"

"Why not?" Blaise laughed; feigning offence. "Poor Draco's Mummy...she looks good for 50...5? 54? A good looking woman needs a bit of excitement...if you get my drift."

Draco felt his jaw drop open and struggled to articulate all the words popping into his head.

"M-my M-mother is...is a v-very happily married woman!" he stuttered, but the concept of what he was saying repulsed him.

"Forgive me, Draco, I'm sure your Father is most satisfactory." Blaise said slapping him on the shoulder. "Why are we going out now, I can wait until later."

"I don't trust you in this house with my Mother present, that's why."

Narcissa entered the room before Blaise could respond.

"Your Father doesn't want anything, but this young man would be grateful if you took him with you." She said opening the door to reveal little Theodore beside her. Draco felt his heart sink, but apparently showed no change in his facial expression as Theodore smiled warmly.

"Ah...so you must be Theodore Lupin." Blaise said standing up and looking down at the small boy from his great height.

"And you must be Blaise Zabini." Theodore said confidently sticking his hand out to shake it. Blaise shook it, studying the boy's face closely as he did, perhaps to recognise something of the werewolf father in him.

"Theo, don't you have homework to do instead?"

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped.

"That's alright Uncle Draco, I did most of my homework already but I need Aunt Bellatrix to help me with the rest. Besides, I have the rest of the Summer holiday to finish it off."

"I keep forgetting that it's Hogwarts' summer holiday. The weather doesn't really reflect the season does it." Blaise commented almost sadly.

"I'll be ever so good."

"Why do you want to come with us so badly? It's not going to be that fun for you."

"I want to buy a broomstick! I'm allowed one next year."

Draco gulped and looked at his mother. He preferred not to mention it in front of Blaise but he doubted they could afford to buy him a broomstick. Narcissa smiled softly as if utterly untroubled by this request.

"What a good idea, Draco knows about brooms, he'll help you."

"Mother-" Draco said warningly, but Blaise stepped in.

"Oh go on Draco...grant the boy a request, everyone wants a new broomstick for their second year!"

"Theodore...I think you should ask permission from-"

"It's fine, don't worry, Draco. You can buy him any broom he likes." Narcissa said, leaning over and kissing her dark haired nephew on the top of the head. Draco doubted very much that his Father would agree to buy any broom Theodore desired. His mother believed strongly on keeping up appearances and if that meant going without so that Theodore could parade around with a top rate racing broom then that's what she would do. With Blaise present, Draco did not dare take the matter further. Perhaps in town Draco would have a moment alone with Theodore to dissuade him.

"Fine. Come on Theodore, you can side-along with me." he said begrudgingly "Go get your cloak."

* * *

Their first destination was to the bespoke men's tailor in Savile Row; Batbridge and Sons, as Blaise was having a some final fittings made to the new robes he had requested. The shop had always been there, even prior to the war. During the Muggle occupation of those years the shop had been enchanted so that Muggles walked right by without even noticing it, as if the two shops on either side were connected. Not that it made much difference; but the enchantments were now fully lifted and in plain sight for all to see, magical and muggle alike (not that there were any muggles left there anyway.)

The two men and the boy entered the grand shop, well designed shop, where they were greeted by an extremely well dressed wizard. He had dark, iron-grey hair, that was gelled back – accentuating a rather receding hairstyle. He had a pointed nose, under which was a pencil thin moustache – all worn with a rather snobbish expression.

"Mr Zabini, welcome back. Ah and young Mr Malfoy welcome too. Who is this, your son Mr Malfoy?" the man said folding his hands and looking down at Theodore.

"Mr Batbridge, this is Theodore Lupin, the ward of the Malfoy family." Blaise introduced

Draco knew that Mr Batbridge despised 'grubby little school boys' but was very quick to bow down to important sons of good customers.

"Ah yes. Any friend of the Malfoys are always welcome at Batbridge and Sons." He said snootily, unsure what to make of 'the ward of the Malfoys'. "Mr Zabini, do you wish to try on your new robes now?"

"Yes, that's what I'm here for after all." Blaise said lazily. Batbridge offered them refreshments to which they all refused before taking Blaise to the dressing room. Draco and Theodore followed and seated themselves on one of the elegant, straight-backed armchairs. Batbridge and Sons certainly provided the finest quality robes on the market; he and his Father had often shopped there together in the past. Around the shop, enchanted mannequins dressed in the various different designs, wandered around displaying the goods on offer. As elegant as they were, they were a very traditional design – unlike the eccentric, exotic style Blaise now wore and Draco thought it odd that Blaise should choose such a style.

"What do you think?" Blaise said examining himself in the mirror. The robes were navy blue and cut extraordinarily to suit Blaise's tall slim but muscular physique. There was a matching waistcoat on which, silver buttons embellished with Sphinx heads were sewn.

"I like the sphinxes" Theodore said brightly.

"Good taste, my own design." Blaise winked.

"The young man has good taste. A wonderful addition, Sir." Mr Batbridge gushed. Draco thought the Sphinxes were a little tasteless (which he was sure Batbridge secretly would agree with him) but they suited Blaise's style.

"It's a very good cut, does it need any alterations?" Draco remarked pointing out the scattered pins on the sleeves. Batbridge jumped into action and presented the adjustments.

"Yes a little tighter on the arms here...like so...and a little higher on the collar here...yes. Perfect."

Blaise examined the changes and nodded.

"Yes that'll be fine. Have it completed in three days and deliver it to the Savoy." Blaise said heading back into the dressing room to change. Draco looked enviously at the mannequins walking around the shop, displaying the fine robes. It had been too long since he'd had a new set of robes designed for him. He looked sadly down at his own robes and blanched at the sight of the slightly frayed cuffs and hid them; although he was sure Batbridge must have already noticed.

"Now about the payment, Mr Zabini..." Batbridge approached as Blaise returned from the dressing room, he pulled from the inside pocket of his cloak, a piece of folded parchment.

"Here's a letter of credit. Take it to Gringotts...I've already informed them, the money will be ready for you to collect."

"Thank you, Sir." Batbridge said levitating the parchment over to his desk and into the drawer, looking it immediately. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Blaise looked as if he was about to decline when he looked at Draco, and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Yes there is actually, Mr Batbridge. I wish to get my dear friend, Draco, a gift. You see he has a romantic rendezvous with a fine young witch and needs a new set of robes to impress her. My treat!"

Draco paled.

"He's joking, Mr Batbridge, that concludes our business-"

"No no...honestly." Blaise confirmed "Can you whip up something for say...a dinner, date in a fine place."

"Yes...of course. I know Mr Malfoy's colouring well and I could measure up a set of robes on the spot but... it is always best to complement the lady too. If the lady thinks the man matches her well...then she's more inclined to see...or be seen with him again." Batbridge smiled. "So...what does the lady look like?"

Draco glared at Blaise for getting him into this, before feeling inclined to describe Astoria as a spattergroit infested hag that resembled a warty-pig, before composing himself properly.

"Light brown hair, green eyes...pale?"

"Hmm...you wouldn't have a photograph by any chance, would you, Sir?" Batbridge said pensively. Draco shook his head, hoping this would bring the end to the silly request.

"Are you familiar with the Greengrasses?" Blaise jumped in,

"Why yes. The elder of the two is married, is she not? Yes I believe I remember the design of the groom's robes; French – and not as fine as you might hope. Her sister Astoria is a beautiful, charming lady, I remember her face well."

Thus, it was a double edged sword; Draco was getting the new set of robes he desired, as a gift – but for all the wrong reasons. Still, he did not have to wear these attractive robes to meet Astoria, Blaise would never know. He still resented the fact that Blaise had to pay for his robes.

As Batbridge measured him he quickly muttered a number of incoherent ramblings to an enchanted quill that scribbled out designs and patterns as he spoke. He kept to Draco's usual colours, of blacks, silvers and greens and also experimented with a little grey before presenting the final designs for Draco to examine. He was generally pleased with the ideas; Batbridge never failed to impress – his work was beyond competition.

"That will be fine." Draco thanked him.

"Batbridge, this is a gift for my dear friend, so I want you to work around the clock for me!" he said putting his arm around Draco. "Let me alter that letter of credit and include the cost of these robes in it too."

* * *

"You didn't need to do that, Blaise. I can afford my own robes you know." Draco lied, Blaise laughed dismissively.

"I know I know. But it's a gift to impress Astoria." He jibed. "Look. I haven't been around as a friend for the last couple of years so let's just say it's to make up for all those missed birthdays and Christmases."

"That would mean I owe you a large present too." Draco said, trying to make sense of Blaise's logic.

"Except that you never bought me presents in the first place, Draco."

"Neither did you, Blaise."

Blaise gave a cheeky smile and looked down at Theodore.

"Your cousin is impossible, Theo, I've never seen anyone put up such a fight for a pair of robes before."

"Uncle Draco, just say thank you!" Theodore reminded, looking very much like his Aunt Narcissa as he said it. Blaise leant closer to Draco and whispered, too quietly for Theodore to hear;

"Consider it thanks, for your help the other day."

* * *

When Draco had been at school, Quality Quidditch Supplies was a small, but much loved shop in Diagon Alley. Since then it had abandoned its historical premises and set up a far larger store in Soho. A fine range of racing brooms were displayed in the front window; the usual gaggle of people looking in at the latest product.

"THE TORNADO III"

"Oh wow..." Theodore said dreamily looking at the latest racing broom, even Draco felt his heart beat a little harder when looking at the new broom, as if he was a twelve year old boy again too. It gave him a curious mixture of opposing feelings, on one hand; he felt as he had when he saw the Nimbus 2001 his father had bought him. On the other hand, he felt the jealous pang he experienced when Potter had got the Firebolt in their third year. Draco tried to shake the memory away – it was not only forbidden but whole other world away.

"It certainly is a beauty." Blaise smiled admiring its sleek design. It was dark wood but not quite ebony, with a fine silver handle with extra grip. Theodore immediately broke into a fast paced explanation to why it was 'just the best broom ever!'

"The cut of the branches makes it 8 times more streamlined than its predecessors and its rival, the Whirlwind 360. Also, look at the reinforced handle! That makes it brake way more efficiently. It can reach up to 150 miles per hour in like 5.2 seconds!" Theodore had obviously done his research on this broom.

"Is this the one you want?" Blaise asked.

"No!" Draco said warningly before Theodore could answer. The boy seemed to expect this answer but looked crestfallen all the same.

"No, not this one...Shall we look inside?" he asked sheepishly, quickly taking the lead almost to hide his upset expression. He immediately went up to some regular looking Nimbuses and started perusing the selection silently.

"Aw. That's just tragic. Get him the Tornado III, have a heart, Draco!" Blaise said sympathetically

"He doesn't need a Tornado III."

"I can't imagine you letting your Dad say that back when you were twelve."

"First of all, Theo isn't my son! And Second; there is a massive difference between a Nimbus 2001 and a Tornado III. Did I get a Firebolt when it came out? No. Did I ask? Of course I did!"

"But look at that crappy selection. Nimbus hasn't come out with anything decent since Firebolt knocked out all the competition. Draco that was in 1993! You can't let the poor boy embarrass himself at Hogwarts with a seventeen year old broom."

"What about an older Tornado model."

"That's even worse; at least a Nimbus is retro." Blaise sneered. "A Tornado II is just pathetic."

"He's not getting one. End of story."

Blaise sighed and went over to examine the new selection of broom compasses. Draco rolled his eyes; Blaise was acting like he had cancelled Christmas.

"Drafus, old boy!" a familiar roaring voice said. Draco turned around to see a large fat, pink faced man strolling towards him. Mr Greengrass, wearing a set of dark green robes stretched tightly over his bulbous stomach, a matching hat on his neat grey hair and a bright silver pocket watch hanging from his left pocket, greeted him warmly. "Fancy bumping into you here of all places."

"How are you, Mr Greengrass. I came with my cousin to buy a new broom for his second year," Theodore and Blaise had heard Draco's voice and came over to greet Mr Greengrass.

"Hello Mr Greengrass, how are you today?" Theodore said shaking his hand, looking positively tiny next to the great hulking man.

"Hello, you little whippersnapper." Mr Greengrass said affectionately "Here to get a decent broom, good lad, good lad."

"Mr Greengrass, have you met my friend Blaise Zabini."

"I think we did meet once or twice in the past! I've met your mother on several occasions. You were just a little lad, younger than Theodore here, I think. Pleasure to meet you all the same." Mr Greengrass said taking Blaise's bejewelled hand.

"And you must be Daphne and Astoria's father. A pleasure, sir."

"You remember my girls?"

"Daphne, Draco and I were all in the same year and house. I remember Astoria too – although she seems to have changed a bit since our school days."

"That she has, that she has. Have you and she arranged your little get together, yet?" Mr Greengrass said eagerly to Draco.

"Not yet."

"Ah get a move on, dear boy. No time like the present I always say, eh? You two look good together. Now...tell me, what broom do you have your eye on?" he said to Theodore. Draco glared at Theodore, daring him to mention the Tornado III.

"Well I..." his large brown eyes faltered "I guess a Nimbus or..."

Mr Greengrass roared with laughter.

"Now don't lie to me, lad. Don't tell me you prefer an old Nimbus to that glorious thing in the window."

"Well...no but-"

"You're a Malfoy - near enough! You deserve the best."

Draco cringed; Mr Greengrass was steadily becoming more annoying than his youngest daughter.

"He doesn't need a Tornado III...perhaps one of the classic Firebolt models."

"The Firebolt is good but it's not the modern thing to go for, now...if your cousin won't buy you a Tornado III boy, let me..."

That was the last straw. Mr Greengrass was being too blatant now, he was buying support of the Malfoys for Draco to accept Astoria – starting with the easiest target. Draco could see Mr Greengrass' perspective; what was a small fortune in an exchange for getting rid of a brat like Astoria anyway?

"If you don't mind Mr Greengrass...I can afford to buy my cousin a broom myself." Draco looked at Blaise for support, but even he seemed somewhat at a loss as to how to act. Theodore was looking from Mr Greengrass to Draco anxiously, as if they were arguing the outcome of his fate.

"Of course you can. But I can treat the boy to a Tornado III if he wishes. I know the Malfoys can afford it, I meant no disrespect in that department...I hope none was taken. He's a nice lad and if he wants a Tornado III then-"

"I was going to get him the Tornado III as a gift...it was a surprise." Draco lied through gritted teeth. Theodore looked up at Draco with a delighted face, so full of excitement it could barely be contained.

"Really, Uncle Draco? Really? Oh wow, oh wow!" he said practically leaping across the shop. "Thank you, so much...thank you...oh...Can I go tell the shop assistant, can I?"

"Go, whatever." Draco said darkly. Mr Greengrass, rather predictably, pulled out his handkerchief and mopped his brow.

"Forgive me, Drayfus...if I'd known...I'm truly sorry I ruined the surprise. I hope...I hope this-"

What Mr Greengrass hoped was that it would not affect Draco's 'possible relationship' with his daughter.

"It's fine, Mr Greengrass...no harm done."

As Mr Greengrass did not, as Draco mentally put it 'bugger off', Draco had no choice but to go through with paying for the Tornado III. He wrote a letter of credit and gave it to the cashier, who announced loudly to the shop that the first Tornado III of the day had been bought. To which Theodore and Draco received a great round of applause.

"Well...Drayfus...I had better be off...I have to meet Begonia for supper...good to see you again, and you Barnabus good to meet you. Enjoy the broom, little whippersnapper" he said and barely waited for a response before exiting the shop embarrassedly before disapparating at the entrance.

"Barnabus?" Blaise repeated dumbfounded.

* * *

_AN: Please read and review._

_Thank you to aleera, MooninAir, heavenly-words and MissForgetfulMe for your lovely reviews of the chapters so far. It is so appreciated!_


	8. A Shift in Power

_AN: Thanks so much to Kim for proof reading this chapter :)_

* * *

**VII**

Theodore had been so excited about his Tornado III, that he ran into the Manor shouting at the top of his voice for the closest member of the household to appear so he could show them his gift. By chance, it was Narcissa.

"Theo Dearest, there's no need to shout."

"But Aunt Narcissa, have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your life? It's a Tornado III! An actual Tornado III."

Draco waited to see the shock appear in his mother's eyes. Her confirmation that indeed the broomstick was too expensive and should be taken back and exchanged for a cheaper model. However, no such expression appeared and Narcissa seemed nothing but pleased about Theodore's present.

"It is lovely, Dear." she said, kissing the small boy on the top of his head, then examining the different features he was pointing out to her, with interest. Draco waited patiently for Theodore to finish before he attempted to approach his mother on the subject – after all, she knew nothing about broomsticks and was probably unaware of the magnitude of buying one such as the Tornado III.

"Mother, might I have a word?" he asked, glancing at Theodore to signify to his Mother that he wished to speak to her alone. She nodded.

"Theodore, go and change into your Quidditch robes, then find your Grandmother and we'll all go and watch you fly it." Theodore nodded excitedly.

"Yes, Aunt Narcissa!" he grinned and darted out of the room, calling for his Grandmother as he ran up the stairs.

"Draco, my darling." she said embracing her son. "What a lovely gift for Theo. Was all that complaining earlier just an act?"

"No it was not, Mother." Draco said firmly. "That broom is far too expensive! I only bought it because ... it was turning into a bit of a scene. How should I break it to Theo that-"

"If you're asking to take it back to the shop, think again. I can't remember when I last saw Theodore so delighted!" she said stubbornly.

"What are you talking about Mother? Of course he's excited about getting a new broom, but Theo always looks happy. Mother ... we both know we can't afford to-"

"Draco!"

"Mother, stop being an imbecile!" Narcissa Malfoy glared at her son with a thunderous expression.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that. I'm not the one who bought the broom."

"Mother, Mr Greengrass came into the shop, saw me refusing to buy it and then offered to get it for Theodore himself. The only way I could possibly avoid that humiliation was to pay for the broom in front of him."

"Draco Malfoy. You made your decision, for whatever reason – I don't really care – but you will not go back on your word. Just because we aren't so ... financially secure as perhaps we once were does not mean we will live like paupers. If you have such a problem with the amount of money spent on Theodore's broom, then _you_ go without for a while, not him!"

She sent him one more glare before storming out of the room after her nephew. Draco sighed. He was sure his mother was in denial about their financial situation. He could not really blame her; after all, she had never wanted for anything in her life, not financially anyway. Then again, until recently, neither had he. Perhaps that was the advantage of having a man's logical brain.

* * *

Draco walked out of the parlour across to the furthest side of the hallway and knocked on the door of his Father's study. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment, but there was no answer. The portrait of Draco's Great-great-grandfather, Arsenius Malfoy, chuckled.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I remember a time, dear boy, when you would have rather eaten a pound of doxy eggs than knock on your Father's study door. In fact you only came here when summoned, and usually for a sound beating." Draco told the portrait to do something his Mother wold have reacted very badly to had she heard. He knocked on the door again. "Well, I never ... perhaps those beatings wouldn't go amiss now."

"Look, I'm in a foul mood as it is, why isn't my Father answering the door? Is he even in?"

Arsenius flared his nostrils and looked as if he was about to ask for a good reason why he should assist his insolent descendent but reluctantly responded.

"I did not see Lucius leave his study, so I assume he is still in there ... however, I did wander off for a moment to talk to your Great Aunt Odeal ... perhaps he slipped out then." he mused. "Would you like me to check for you?"

"If you would be so kind, Grandfather Arsenius." Draco bowed slightly.

Arsenius made a 'hmpf' noise and wandered out of his frame, out of sight. He returned momentarily and cleared his throat.

"It would appear that my Great grandson has fallen asleep at his desk." Arsenius sneered, as if the idea of anyone in his generation falling asleep at their desk was unheard of. Draco also thought it strange, his Father was about the least likely person to fall asleep anywhere that was not his own bed. Something was amiss.

"Asleep? Are you sure? He's not ill or ... uh ..."

"By the snoring I would presume that Lucius is not dead. I'll go in and see if I can try to wake him up, shall I?"

"Thank you."

Arsenius gave Draco a haughty disparaging look before leaving his frame once again. Draco waited impatiently, hoping that his Father had not been taken ill – it was the last thing he needed now. As it turned out, the door opened before Arsenius returned to his frame. His Father looked tired, and the left side of his hair was slightly messy; supposedly from where he had been lying asleep on it.

"What is it Draco?" he said weakly.

"May I come in Father? I want to discuss something rather important with you."

Lucius sighed and nodded, he stepped aside for his son and then closed the door behind them. Draco stood before his Father's desk and waited for him to sit before he followed. Arsenius remained in the frame in the study, listening in on the excitement.

"Are you alright, Father?" Draco gulped. It was the first time in a long time that Draco actually considered his Father's appearance. He looked so thin, he had always been a slim man but now he looked frail. His hair was now almost more white than blonde and his once steely grey eyes looked misted and heavily shadowed. His robes were somewhat faded and the sleeves were a little frayed, despite Dizzy's best efforts to repair them.

"I'm perfectly fine, Draco. What do you want?" Lucius said in a raspy voice. His Father looked pained and exhausted making Draco feel guilty about being the bearer of bad news.

"Father ... today, Mother asked me to take Theodore to buy him a broomstick." he said softly.

"And?"

"Well, she told me to buy him any one he wanted – naturally I tried to steer him away from ... but I bought him a Tornado III ... I had no choice and-"

"What is a Tornado III, pray tell?"

Draco frowned, his Father used to always know of the latest broomsticks and Quidditch supplies.

"It's the fastest broom yet. Not to mention among the most expensive. Father I wouldn't have bought it – but Mr Greengrass was in the shop and offered to buy the broom for Theodore. Naturally I tried to decline his offer but eventually the only way I could was to say it was supposed to be a special surprise gift to Theodore. The only way to make my story plausible was to buy it there and then."

"Why do you think Mr Greengrass made such an offer?"

"Because ... I think he was trying to buy my favour ... to marry Astoria ... I presume."

Arsenius made a disgruntled noise from his portrait.

"That sort of thing is commonplace – but from the Greengrass family that's just ... ugh plain_common_! New money! This girl is obviously not suitable for a Malfoy. Surely there is someone better."

"Thank you Great-grandfather." Lucius said coldly. "You were right to decline his offer, Draco – by _any_ means at your disposal"

"The problem is, Theodore is rather attached to the broom – as you can imagine. I told Mother what happened, but she won't let me take it back. She seems to think returning it for a cheaper option is beneath her. As she is quite right ... but what can we do?"

"I imagine the broom was round the same price as say ... a Firebolt was when it came out?"

"Yes Father. More or less – considering the inflation."

Lucius said nothing but looked out of his study window.

"What a sorry state I've left this family in."

"Father?"

"Since the compensation I must pay regularly for our ... mistakes ... our Gringotts vault is ..." he trailed off as Arsenius, once again, interrupted.

"Lucius ... do you mean to say that the Malfoy wealth is all gone?" the blonde ancestor's eyes were livid.

"We are not _bankrupt_." Lucius said softly "But with the compensation charges and the managing of the estate; not to mention the lack of income ..." he looked at Draco who lowered his eyes, shamefully. "But ... we may soon be if things do not change."

"Lucius; Abraxas taught you how to manage this estate very well! Why have you let it fall this way? The land on the estate is plentiful and ..."

"Things are very different now!" Lucius said angrily. "The land we owned was magical property, that Wizards were desperate to rent and use. We haven't got that monopoly anymore! We have more space in our world now than people to fill it."

"For shame Lucius Malfoy! A good business man manages his estate well, whatever falls upon him!"

If Lucius was a man inclined to blush in embarrassment he would have now. However, he just appeared more grey and frail.

"Draco ..." he said softly. "Grandfather Arsenius is quite right ... I perhaps am not the person most suited to managing the Malfoy Estate."

"Father don't say things like that." Draco could not bear to see his Father this way, he wanted his old Father back, the one who was so reliable, so strong and dependable and powerful. He was always Draco's idol.

"I think perhaps ... you should take the control."

"What? But?"

"I would like to sign everything over to you officially ... it is something I have thought about for a while – I believe it is the right thing to do."

"Father ... you're only supposed to sign things over to me when you-"

"I am not going to wait to die ... it would be our misfortune that I would live so long. No Draco ... you are a man now – in need of responsibilities. I think ... I know I can trust you to save us, in a way that I do not trust myself."

Draco gulped. The task was futile – land was worth nothing now and the inflation was so terrible that a galleon was almost as worthless as the land. This was not his job, not yet, this was his Father's responsibility.

"What makes you think I'd run it any better?" Draco asked honestly. Arsenius nodded in agreement.

"The boy's an idiot, Lucius. But he's right about this – the Malfoy Estate won't last a week in his care!" Draco scowled at the portrait.

"I will help you all I can ... until the time comes when you can handle it yourself. However, I will entrust all final decisions to you." Lucius reached into his desk, pulled out his Gringotts key and slid it forwards across the desk. "This is yours to keep now, you decide whether or not your mother or I may use it and for how much."

Draco shook his head.

"No Father."

"Draco. This is not an invitation. If you don't manage the Malfoy Estate, you will let it rot. I'm not stepping in."

Draco looked into his Father's tired eyes. There was no doubt about it, he had made his decision and nothing would convince him otherwise. Reluctantly Draco reached forward and took the key.

"Very well, Father."

"For Merlin's sake ... it's the end ... t_en_ _centuries_ of being among wealthiest wizarding families in the country! The shame ..." Arsenius muttered and left his portrait, most likely to go and inform the rest of the Malfoy ancestors.

"Well ... at least _you_ seem to have faith in me." Draco said softly.

"My son ... neither of us are without fault, but I know you love this family and the name of Malfoy as much as I ... but you have the energy to save it, that I lack."

"Mother is angry with me." Draco said changing the subject. "I may have been sharp to her."

"Let me deal with your Mother. I may not have the confidence to deal with the estate, but I think I can still handle my own wife." He gave a sort of sad smile.

"And the broom?"

"Let Theodore keep the broom. We'll solve the problem without having to upset the boy ... I agree with your Mother, I'm not quite ready to confirm everyone's suspicions about our Gringotts vault."

Draco nodded.

"Father, if you're tired ... you should perhaps get some rest."

"Thank you Draco ... perhaps I will."

* * *

As he left his Father's office and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he felt as if a great change had come over him. He always knew that someday he would have to take over from his Father – but Draco had always imagined it to be a day when his Father had passed. He would be the new Lucius Malfoy, and have his own wife and child that he could spoil. This was not what he had pictured at all. He was still Draco Malfoy, unemployed, unmarried and childless – now to top that off he was poor. He felt so young and inexperienced. When his Father had taken over as head of the Malfoy family, Draco's Grandfather had been ill for a while and was mostly bedridden. Lucius was married, wealthy and prepared to continue running a 'well-oiled ship'. Draco felt as though his task was more of rescuing a ship _wreck_.

He looked at his bedroom. It was not a childish bedroom – then again, it never had been. As a young child all his toys had been kept in the nursery – the only childish things in the room had been his clothes and a few teddy bears. As a teenager, he kept his house scarf on the wall, a Slytherin banner but nothing 'immature'. Sometimes, he saw his housemates at school stick photographs of friends around their beds. He had never felt the desire to do that. Photographs were framed or put in albums, placed neatly on living room mantelpieces or bedside cabinets, or else put on a book shelf and referred to very occasionally. Some saw it as cold, but Draco had always been aware that there was a time and a place for everything – including frivolities.

Suddenly, there was a tapping at the window; a handsome barn owl was outside, tapping his beak furiously against the glass.

"Hello, why don't you go to the owlery?" He said opening the window and allowing the bird to step onto his hand. "I haven't any owl nuts here." He apologised as he untied the letter from the owl's leg.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_ It was lovely having Sunday lunch with you the other day and I enjoyed meeting you and your family properly._

_ If we still have an agreement, I will be available for dinner on Thursday or Friday evening. Pick one of them as I'm not inclined to eat out two days in a row._

_Father says he bumped into you in Quality Quidditch Supplies. I apologise on his behalf that he ruined your surprise for your cousin. I'm sure Theodore was happy all the same._

_Please send your reply with Olive. _

_Regards to your family,_

_Astoria Demeter Greengrass_

_The Ivy Hollies_

_Gloucestershire_

The letter was written in fine handwriting – not as exquisite as his Mother's but elegant nonetheless. He had expected her to write with a childish scrawl, perhaps refer to him as 'the ferret' or something. He shuddered. He was surprised to see that she managed to confine herself to only one joke. Due to her polite façade, Draco decided to repay her by actually responding swiftly. Sitting down at his bedroom desk he pulled out a piece of parchment from the drawer and dipped his quill in the ink.

_Miss Astoria Greengrass__,_

_Thank you for your letter. I would be glad to take you to dinner on Friday night. I shall reserve a table for two at 'The Meliflua' and meet you there at half past seven. I am sure you are familiar with the establishment and sure you can attempt to abide by the dress code and curb your behaviour._

_ Do tell your Father that I hope he was not offended by my behaviour regarding the Tornado III and that Theodore is indeed most pleased._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire_

Draco read through the letter several times to check it was curt but polite yet included the same amount of scathing jokes as her letter had. Satisfied with the result, he folded the letter into an envelope and copied the address off of Astoria's letter.

"I assume _you_must be Olive." He said tying the letter to the Owl. "Go down to the owlery if you want refreshments." Olive pecked his finger in annoyance before flying off out of the open window. "They do say pets take after their owners."

* * *

The Dark Lord called upon the Malfoys that night. Draco had been dreading this visit, he knew the Dark Lord had come to reprimand him for that night at Battersea Power Station. Draco was sure that Goyle and Fenrir Greyback were probably bursting to tell on Draco's insubordination and nerves at the attack.

"I was not surprised to hear how you hid and cowered during the mission. I rather expected it."the Dark Lord said in his usual high voice. Draco sat with his head bowed in shame.

"I want to improve, Master. Another chance ... please." Draco pleaded, the Dark Lord seemed calm.

"You are frightened by your responsibilities, and yet you crave them so ..." the Dark Lord smiled his lipless, joyless smile.

"I do, Master."

"Grant him a second chance, Master. I trained him once, I can train him again!" Bellatrix said casting a disgusted look at Draco.

"Hush Bella. It is not training that Draco needs. He has enough talent for a little mudblood baiting. I should worry if a boy of his blood could not. What Draco lacks, is the incentive."

Draco's heart dropped at that. Last time the Dark Lord had said those words he had pointed his wand at his Mother's throat. Draco did his best to block his thoughts, he tried to focus the concentration and willed himself not to imagine his worst fears. As his eyes met the Dark Lord's red ones, the menacing smile grew on the dark wizard's face.

"Well done, Draco – you always had an aptitude for Occlumency. However, I don't need to look into your mind to see your fears ... you're as weak as most people – swayed by your desperation for love. You're too old to be so dependent on your mother, Draco."

Lucius quickly glanced at Narcissa, who sat still and silent.

"My Lord. There is no need to threaten my family; I am ready to take on my responsibilities properly this time. I have overcome my weakness." Draco explained softly.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and a more menacing expression appeared on his face.

"We will see about that. Perhaps I will have to watch your behaviour closely."

Bellatrix instantly leapt forward.

"My Lord, you can have faith in me to watch my nephew's behaviour and report back to you. You know that I have no pathetic ties to my family." she pleaded.

"You may if you wish, Bella." the Dark Lord said standing to leave. "But I will watch him myself too. Once again, the Malfoy heir disappoints us all ... he still needs to be babysat. Doesn't he Lucius?"

"Yes my Lord." Lucius resigned.

"Bellatrix tells me you've started a relationship with the Greengrass girl." he continued to Draco. Draco shook his head.

"No. I am only considering it, my Lord. I have yet to meet with her privately."

"Bellatrix is concerned about Miss Greengrass' politics." He said, interrupting Bellatrix's attempt to voice her opinion on Astoria. "I would not worry about her politics, she knows not to overstep her boundaries. She's of good blood too. However, if she is involved in anything more subversive than lobbying for mudblood safety and cleaning up after attacks, then you will inform me directly, whatever feelings you may develop for the girl. Your role as a Death Eater takes priority."

"Yes. Of course, my Lord." Draco bowed his head obediently. He had a feeling that the Dark Lord was encouraging the relationship in order for Draco to spy on her. If Astoria was up to something anti-establishment then it would be his duty to report it, no matter what.

"Come Bella. We'll go now." The Dark Lord ordered, Bellatrix jumped up to his side and the two immediately disapparated without another word.

"Perhaps Astoria is not such a good choice after all." Narcissa whispered softly.

"I do think she means to make trouble." Andromeda nodded in agreement. Draco raised his eyebrows. If anyone was to like what Astoria was doing it should have been Andromeda – she was trying to help people like her.

"What do you mean?"

"If she ... I don't know." Andromeda shook her head. "But it's people like her ... causing trouble – that endangers law abiding citizens like me. The Undesirables will be the ones who suffer if her lot go too far."

"You'll be safe here don't worry." Narcissa said locking her pale eyes with her sister's dark ones. She smiled "No one will take Theodore away either. He's turning out well."

Andromeda did not return her sister's smile.

"I'm going to check on him. He's probably still awake looking at his broomstick if he isn't listening at the staircase. It's far too late for him." She got up and left the room swiftly. Narcissa frowned.

"Well I never ... you show kindness to someone and that's how-"

"Mother, I'm sure she realises your kindness. I think she's a little confused that's all. How she would like Theodore to behave differs, perhaps, to your own opinion."

"Hmm ... maybe ... but I think I can recognise a good child when I see one."

* * *

Draco had just got out of the bath, he towel dried himself and put on his bath robe. He stared at his Dark Mark, it was black, bright and shiny from where it had recently burned. He knew during the Dark Lord's absence, the tattoo grew fainter on the bearers' arms but he had not realised the difference until he too had been marked. After the war, the Dark Lord had less use of him and the tattoo faded into a soft grey on his white skin. Now it looked freshly carved.

He did not feel comfortable displaying it. Although he knew it should be worn with pride, a veritable badge of honour. He had never been a good Death Eater, the majority of orders he carried out had been done at wand point and it was no secret that he generally avoided the thick of the action. With the few girlfriends he had since the war he had been uncomfortable being intimate simply because the mark would be seen. It was such a stupid thing to worry about that he dared not admit that was the problem. The girls usually grew tired of his supposed shyness and moved on. He rolled down his sleeve and began to towel dry his hair as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom into his bedroom.

"Draco." Narcissa said opening the door

"Mother! Get out I'm not dressed!" Narcissa was not listening, she looked livid. She stepped forwards and sent a large slap across his face.

"Next time you have a problem with how I spend money, you speak directly about it to me. Don't ever go behind my back to tell on me to your Father."

Draco put a hand to his cheek.

"I tried to talk to you about it but-"

"Has it really come to the point that I cannot trust my own son?" she asked, her cheeks were pink with anger. Draco was about to tell her that there was nothing for her to worry about; as now his Father had handed over the responsibility of the family finance to him, but was not sure his Father was willing to relay that information.

"Forgive me, Mother. I was concerned."

"As you saw ... your Father agreed with me, that the broomstick wouldn't be taken back. After thirty-two years of marriage I think I can judge what his opinions would be – you would do well to thus trust me on that."

"Yes, Mother."

Narcissa softened, and she composed herself.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, Draco. Sleep well ..." she kissed his cheek and turned to leave, she went through the motions but Draco could tell she was still livid.

* * *

Despite himself, Draco found he was unable to resist wearing his new robes for the dinner with Astoria. He had vowed to wear something shabby and off putting but perhaps the snob in him simply could not resist making an impressive appearance as possible. They fitted him beautifully and the cut and design was exactly what he wanted and admired. They were black and green with silver snake fastenings for his cloak, yes indeed, Batbridge had outdone himself yet again.

His Father had eventually come clean about handing over the financial responsibility to Draco, his mother had taken it rather well and (as usual) agreed with her husband on his decision. Andromeda also knew, but they refrained from telling Bellatrix to save Lucius the humiliation and Draco the bullying.

"These robes are too good for a girl like that." Draco said admiring his appearance in the mirror. He walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Oh Draco ... you look so handsome," Narcissa said clapping her hands together. "How kind of Blaise to get you some robes, we have to invite him over for dinner to thank him. Theo, darling look at Uncle Draco's new robes."

"They're very nice." Theodore said, briefly as he walked through the hallway, his Tornado III clutched in one hand.

"Uh ... where are you going, young man? It's too dark to go flying right now." Narcissa said following the young boy. Draco used this moment to slip out of the front door without anymore cooing from his Mother.

He wondered for a moment, if perhaps he should have been a gentleman and apparated to Astoria's house first before escorting her to _The Meliflua _rather than meeting her there. However, Astoria had written the previous day, confirming the arrangement and Draco left it at that.

He apparated to Kensington and strolled into the restaurant. As expected, it was not terribly busy but there were a few diners – Draco could abide eating in fully empty restaurants. It was not cheap at all, neither was it extortionate. Draco was sure he could afford a fine meal and a few glasses of wine – after that perhaps he would have to start considering his spending patterns more.

The maître'd welcomed Draco in and showed him to his reserved table. Astoria had not yet arrived so he ordered a glass of elf-made wine while he waited. How typical of Astoria Greengrass to be late. No doubt she would rush in soon with some tale of putting the help of the poor and needy before her own appointments. Draco waited and waited for what was over an hour and a half. However, three glasses of wine later, Astoria still had not arrived.

He was about to ask for the bill and leave, he certainly could never return to _The Meliflua_again, he had been humiliated – he would be a laughing stock; he hoped that none of the other diners had recognised him. Suddenly a waiter came up to him holding a letter in his hand.

"Sir ... an owl just arrived for you."

Draco took the letter and recognised Astoria's handwriting immediately, although it looked a little more rushed and untidy than before.

_Draco,_

_I am so sorry I missed our dinner; I hope you are still at the restaurant to receive this note._

_ Something came up. Haven't the time to explain but I won't be able to join you this evening after all._

_I promise to make it up to you_

_Astoria Greengrass_

* * *

_Please leave a comment, compliments or criticism alike, are always appreciated._


	9. Apologies and Excuses

_**AN: Thank you to Kim for his help checking the work :)**_

* * *

**VIII**

"Father?" Draco said opening his Father's study door. "Are you busy at all?"

Lucius looked up at his son.

"No, Draco, come in." Draco walked into the office, shutting the door behind him. "You missed breakfast. It's a strangely late hour for you to rise."

"Yes, I must have overslept." he said, sitting down in front of his Father's desk, unable to meet his eye.

"You must have returned home late, your dinner with Miss Greengrass, I assume, was indeed been enjoyable."

"It was alright ... she's insufferable though." Draco lied, he could not quite bring himself to admit to his Father he had been stood up and made a mockery of. Draco could tell his Father was suspicious so he changed the subject swiftly. "I was hoping we could use this time for you to show me the accounts; how it all works and so on."

Lucius Malfoy nodded in acquiescence. He stood up and walked over to one of his book shelves, pulling out a very large tome.

"Your Mother and Andromeda are in the grounds with Theo ... Bellatrix is out somewhere – so we won't be interrupted. I suppose this _would_ indeed be a good time to start your lessons."

His Father was rather stoic about the matter; Draco looked at his Father and wondered what he was really thinking. Surely, there was something painful about handing over his responsibility to his son, however, as expected, his Father showed no hint of his emotions in his expression. He wore his mask like the perfect English gentlemen he was. He opened the large book on the desk;

"Revelio" Lucius said tapping the book with his wand.

Draco watched as black ink appeared on the great stiff pages, threading out like a great spider web, but finally presenting a collection of number charts all in Lucius Malfoy's handwriting.

"This book contains the family accounts and the accounts of the estate." he explained running his finger across the great pages, highlighting the various columns on the charts. "Incoming, outgoing, tax, the upkeep of the estate ... it's all written down here."

Draco looked at the charts and frowned.

"It seems there's a lot more outgoing than incoming, as I expected."

"It's not only your Mother's spending habits. The upkeep of an estate of this proportion is never cheap. The land once used for farmland is worthless and no one is employed on it."

"Didn't the muggles used to be tenants on the furthest outskirts of it?"

"Yes and the muggle money was converted at Gringrotts. The Malfoys have had muggle tenants since the land was bestowed on us all those centuries ago ... until now of course. It was a solid, reliable income."

"Did you know that the Dark Lord expelling the muggles would affect us like that?" Draco asked without thinking.

"I suppose one does not think about the consequences of such things. However, we can't blame the expelling of the muggles to be the root of all our financial issues. As you see we are heavily taxed ..."

"Because we're a wealthy family."

"Yes ... and because there are less people now to pay taxes ... everyone has to pay more – it's inevitable."

"We can't be the only family who are suffering then?"

"No ... you're right." Lucius nodded. "But ... we are also paying compensation, due to our behaviour in the war."

Draco looked down the charts again. Sure enough every month Lucius had written 'recompense' followed by figures of large quantities of gold. He felt a sudden surge of anger;

"We did what we were told during the war ... we weren't perfect but we did everything that was asked of us."

"Draco. We don't speak of it. It is safer for us to pay it – it cannot be helped." Lucius said calmly.

"Why can't it be helped?"

"Are you going to confront the Ministry on this subject? This has been ordained by the Dark Lord, Draco."

"No, but..."

"It is safer to do all we can, and hope that someday we will be rewarded for our loyalty in this matter. However, Draco, that is only my advice – this is your choice from now on."

Draco understood from that, that he could confront the Dark Lord and the Ministry on the subject of the compensation if he so chose to, but with that right, came his responsibility to care for the safety of his parents and also Theodore and Andromeda's residence with them.

"What income do we have then?" Draco asked.

"Ah well-" Lucius began to turn the pages back when there was a knock at the study door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Dizzy appeared.

"Dizzy is very sorry to disturb Master and Young Master, but there is a visitor for Young Master."

"Is it Blaise?" Draco asked,

"No, Sir. It is the Young Miss Greengrass."

Lucius chuckled.

"Back to see you already, Draco? My, my, you must have had quite an effect on her."

"Tell her I'm busy." Draco ordered; astounded that Astoria had the cheek to turn up at his house after her behaviour the previous night.

"Draco." Lucius snapped. "I raised you better than that. You do not turn a lady away!"

Arsenius used this moment to return to his portrait in the office and give his two pennies' worth.

"I'll say! Draco Malfoy you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Fine, fine ..." Draco rolled his eyes. "Dizzy, tell her to wait in the parlour, I'll be with her in a moment."

"_Merlin's beard ... young people these days ... the_ _manners _..." Arsenius muttered, wandering out of his portrait. Dizzy bowed and left the office too.

"Father, I'd like to study the accounts in more detail if I may."

"You may indeed, in fact ... you may also have my study. It's your right to inherit it after I give you the responsibility. You may use it as you wish to study from the account books at your leisure."

Draco looked at the beautiful office with its dark wood panelling, tapestries, old books and beautiful ornaments. It was a room he associated purely with his Father; often enough he had imagined himself using this office for his own work, but never while his Father was still alive. No, the idea of banishing his Father to some other room in the house was simply unacceptable.

"No Father," Draco shook his head. "You love this study; it's your own space. There are plenty of rooms for me to set up my own study."

"... Thank you, Draco." Lucius smiled gently. "That is kind of you."

"Think nothing of it, Father. I rather believe I will enjoy it." He rose from his chair. "I'll greet Astoria now ... we'll continue later."

"As you wish." Lucius said softly, he was looking at Draco with appreciation Draco could not remember his Father bestowing upon on him since he was a young child.

* * *

Astoria was a mess. Her hair looked frazzled, it was half loose and falling out of her pony tail, her face was covered in soot, as were her jade green robes. She had a worn, leather brown bag hanging from her shoulder with sheets and rolls of parchment sticking out haphazardly.

"Let me guess," Draco began. "Your appearance has something to do with your absence yesterday evening."

"Yes ..." she grimaced. "Oh, may I sit down? I'm exhausted."

Draco raised his eyebrows and signalled to one of the upright armchairs. She sat down, slumping the bag onto the floor.

"Dizzy," Draco said, the elf appeared. "Bring Miss Greengrass some refreshment, some ..."

"I could _murder_ a cup of tea." Astoria whined – Draco nodded and the elf disapparated immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I can't apologise enough for last night." she said quickly as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Cancellations are often inevitable. However, I would have appreciated it if it had arrived before I waited over an hour and a half." Draco said icily.

"You're absolutely right ..."

Dizzy appeared with a rather fancy display of tea and placed it on the side table and expertly poured the tea into the bone china crockery.

"Can Dizzy bring Young Master and his guest anything else."

"No, get out!" he ordered. The elf ran out the room with a squeak. Astoria poured the milk into her tea and added two spoonfuls of sugar. Draco was strangely surprised; he would not have guessed Astoria would take her tea sweet, the same way his Mother did. She took her first sip and seemed to visibly relax, leaning back in the arm chair with a blissful expression on her face.

"That's better." she sighed.

"Well. Now you have a cup of tea, are you able to explain yourself?"

Astoria took another swig of tea, in a rather unladylike fashion before placing it back on the table.

"Yes. I can tell you what happened, whether you accept my apology is another thing. May I?" she pointed to a selection of biscuits on the tea tray. Draco nodded impatiently and she immediately took one and ate it. "I'm so hungry."she said as she finished it quickly.

"Yes, you must be ... you missed dinner."

Astoria let out a short laugh and blush.

"I know ... alright ... well ... something big happened, something dreadful." her expression becoming much more serious. "I was completely distracted by it and I forgot our dinner until it was too late. I was still working through it and I literally only stopped before coming here. I've not even slept."

"You ... forgot?"

"Yes."

"You confirmed only the day before, but you forgot?" Draco deadpanned. Astoria did not laugh, nor did she make any jokes.

"Yesterday I was informed that three Undesirables were-"

"Ah of course, I should have known ..."

"_Three Undesirables ._.." she continued sternly "Were arrested on the grounds of trespassing on Respectable Wizarding land without valid permits. The foreman they were employed by had been busy and said he'd stamp their permits at the end of the day, but the Law Enforcement officials arrested them anyway_."_

"Too bad, they should have made sure their papers were stamped first."

"Yes, but the foreman is not in trouble at all, nor will he speak up against the three Undesirables. They had been working for him for two years! Now they've been arrested, their employment rights have been rebuked and all of it unfairly!" she emphasised. "So we're lobbying to have them represented at court in an appeal to-"

"What? Astoria, are you mad?" Draco could not believe his ears but Astoria looked surprised at his interruption.

"Hm?"

"You are looking for trouble. It is one thing to help them out from time to time but now you're trying to fight the law?"

"Oh Draco, it's very important. If they can't work they lose rations; they're human beings, doing honest work, not House Elves!"

"So while I was waiting you were distracted by lobbying for Undesirable rights."

"I was flooing up and down throughout the country trying to get in touch with people who could help. I've got petition forms, I've been talking to officials trying to find a representative, I've been looking for similar cases ... I had so much to do, I lost track of the time and day!"

"So by the magnitude of your responsibilities I take it you're doing this alone?"

"Not all alone," she sniffed. "We've a few people on board, but were all doing our best to gather support equally. Those Law Enforcement agents were looking for trouble – it would have been easy for them to speak to the foreman. They were just bullies."

"They were doing their job. The point of segregation is so Undesirables and Respectables don't mix, you support that don't you? So, stop crossing the boundaries."

Astoria shook her head.

"You just don't understand. I believe in Segregation, not cruelty." she shook her head. "Many of them are Half-bloods and Purebloods, if we help them they are more likely to sign up to the rehabilitation programme. Our society is far too small and the Undesirable communes are overcrowded; we need to win back our kind. I believe we can bring them over through kindness and support. No one wants to befriend their oppressors, and they definitely won't befriend their enemies."

Draco leant in towards her "Astoria ... what you are doing is dangerous. If you take this further ... you will be watched."

He was not sure why he was warning her, it was none of his business, but he doubted very much that he would have the stomach to report her to the Death Eaters. It would be better for her to take care of herself.

"I know... I know how far I can push it and remain safe. Thank you." she smiled, maybe at his concern, perhaps she was laughing; as usual Draco could not really tell. "I really would like to repeat our dinner though."

"That ship has indeed sailed."

"One date you said."

"Yes and you missed it."

"One dinner ... please, I insist ... I like you, Draco."

Draco looked at her surprised.

"You don't know me, you silly girl."

"That's very true ... I don't, but you've got a very sweet side to you. I can tell ..."

Draco's cheeks burned, and he immediately reached out for his cup of tea, feeling Astoria's gaze on him all the time. He drank his tea, and caught sight of the rolls of parchment in her leather bag.

"Did you have any luck then?" he asked, in a less accusatory tone than previously. She lifted the bag onto her lap and began sorting out the rolls of parchment – some were a little scrunched up. She reminded Draco of a scruffy school girl – perhaps a remnant of her old, Hogwarts-self.

"Not much ... bits here and there, I need to do a little more research, I haven't got much of a brain for law, so I'm teaching myself." she said sadly. "I wasn't very lucky with getting names for the petitions. Most people weren't interested. People with Undesirables living under their roofs, like yourself, were sympathetic but too scared to get involved. A few people were interested but most were unwilling to put their name on anything – and businesses certainly won't get involved."

She unravelled a scroll and handed it to him; it was the petition, and Draco could see that with all of Astoria's efforts,they had indeed had little luck.

"People won't take such a risk; three unknown Undesirables aren't worth the loss of a precious family member."

"Understandably." Astoria agreed, taking back the parchment. "Enough about me, how about you? Apart from having being stood up by me, how've you been?"

Draco thought of telling her about the family finances coming under his control, but refrained, it was too personal.

"Not much ... I'm still looking for work," he lied.

"Any luck?"

"No."

"Are you looking for something else in journalism?"

"No ... I don't know ... perhaps."

"Funny ... I'd have thought businesses would be hiring at the moment," she pondered.

Suddenly there was a rumpus from the hallway.

"Theo watch the carpet, my Darling. Watch the carpet!" his Mother's voice sounded. "I can't believe I left my wand in the house ... what a day to do it."

Draco excused himself from the room to see what was going on.

Narcissa and Andromeda were crowded around Theo who was dripping from head to toe, his turned-up nose rather pink and running terribly; he was shivering and his skin was so pale it was blue-ish.

"What happened?" Draco asked. Theodore sniffed.

"F-fell off the broom ... f-fell in the l-lake." he explained.

"Thank goodness it was the lake, I'd hate to think what would have happened if it had been land." Narcissa pulled the sopping wet Theodore to her chest, ignoring the wet stain that appeared on her pale blue robes. "I forgot my wand, I could never have saved him, Draco, dry him off will you?"

Draco pulled out his wand and waved a quick drying charm on Theodore, who stopped dripping but was still noticeably shivering.

"My Tornado III's in the lake." he whined.

"What's going on?" said a drawling voice; Lucius joined them, looking concerned.

"Theo fell in the lake and ..."

"I was silly and forgot my wand," Narcissa blushed.

"How long have you had a wand, Narcissa?"

"Since I was eleven ..."

"Indeed, forty-three years. How can you forget it?"

"I don't know ... I'm sorry Lucius." she said blushing. Andromeda put her arm around Theodore.

"I'm going to take him up." the older witch said leading her grandson up the stairs.

"Draco, is Miss Greengrass still here?" Lucius asked. Narcissa's head whipped around to her son, her expression was that of shock.

"Mother, she arrived this morning! And yes she is, she's in the par-"

Narcissa rushed from the hallway into the next room to greet Astoria. Lucius rolled his eyes and returned to his study while Draco followed his Mother.

"Astoria, dear. I had no idea you were here, I'd have come back sooner." Narcissa said kissing the younger witch on both cheeks. "My... you look ..."

"A mess I know... I'm sorry. I arrived unannounced only to apologise to Draco for ... uh ... not thanking him for dinner last night ..." she caught Draco's glare over Narcissa's shoulder, caught on and quickly altered her story. "I was very tired and distracted."

"Oh ... well ... isn't that thoughtful of you. Come. Why not freshen up here? You can join us for lunch."

"Well I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, we're eating light. And you don't want to return home looking ... well without freshening up ..." she said looking down at Astoria's appearance.

Astoria looked at Draco for approval, he shrugged lazily.

"Alright ... that would be lovely, Mrs Malfoy."

"Come ... I too look quite a mess." she said taking Astoria's arm and leading her out of the room.

* * *

Draco was asked to go look for the broomstick which had fallen in the lake but no matter how many summoning charms he cast the broom did not stir.

"Bloody anti-theft charms." Draco grumbled staring out at the grey, cold looking lake. "It's July, you're supposed to look inviting." he shouted at the lake.

By the looks of the grounds it may as well have been deep winter, save for the lack of snow. The tree over the lake was bare as were most of the trees in the estate's woodland. He looked back at the Manor behind him, the whole expanse of the scenery seemed to have been covered in a hazy mist. Even when he strained his memory he could barely recall the beautiful summers of his childhood with blue skies and sunshine. He would fly his broomstick across the grounds in short sleeves, and he could remember, when he was a very young boy, paddling in the lake with his Mother holding his hand. He recalled the sun hidden behind her lace parasol and every so often gleaming brightly at the edge at as she turned. The water was clear and refreshing and he watched the fish swim around their bare ankles. He suddenly felt overwhelmingly sorry for Theodore, who had never experienced that; in fact it was unlikely that Theo had many recollections of fine warm weather at all. The Dementors breeding overhead had cast a literal grey shadow across the country with very few fine intervals between. On top of that it sent a feeling of cold despair amongst most people; it took great will to fight it or even get out of bed sometimes. It was amazing that Theodore was such a happy and positive boy; perhaps it was because he knew no different.

The broom couldn't stay in the lake, it was expensive. It would have to come out sooner or later; sooner hopefully to avoid any further damage. He certainly did not fancy diving into the cold abyss. He thought about ordering Dizzy to retrieve it – but he was unsure if elves could even swim; he played with the idea of tying a rope to her and sending her in, but he was sure she would drown. Draco fancied the idea of telling his parents they needed to find a new house elf even less than retrieving the broomstick himself. With a sigh, Draco began to remove his robes, right down to his underwear. He cast the bubble head charm over his face. Then, holding his wand tight in one hand, he walked gingerly into the water. He swore loudly as the painfully cold water reached his knee caps and nearly ran out when it got to his waist. Finally he braved it and plunged his head under the water. As he submerged himself in the bitter cold water, and felt it licking at his ear drums he vowed never to do a favour for anyone again, at least not such a demanding one. He waved a non-verbal_Lumos_ to light his way in the dark depths as he swam forward. He had never been a strong swimmer, particularly not with one hand clasping his wand, but he could manage well enough with the bubble head charm providing oxygen. As he swam further, something whipped across his vision, in the corner of his eye. Draco's heart stopped. He'd forgotten the possible presence of any creatures living in the lake. As a child he had stayed on the row boat, or paddled near the edge. He heard his Mother's voice in his head '_Draco darling, be careful of the grindylow!'_

Grindylow ... grindylow ... They learned about grindylow in their third year. Lupin taught them. Suddenly Draco wished he had listened more in the class and not spent the entire time making comments about Lupin's tattered robes. How bizarre, Draco was in Lupin's class all those years ago ... never would he have guessed that Lupin's son would one day live in his house. It was an odd thought really, to dawn on him under the lake as he looked around anxiously for the water demon. However, strangely, things he never dared recall seemed safe to remember while he was in the lake, below the surface. It was as if he was hiding, and no one would ever guess his thoughts. He could think about whatever taboo subject he wanted to down here. His daydream soon depleted as he caught another sight of the grindylow and swam away quickly, hoping the creature would ignore him.

With his wand outstretched he scoured the bottom of the lake but even with the light from the wand, the lake was dim and murky. There was no sign of the wretched broom anywhere. Then a small commotion ahead attracted his attention. There were clouds of dirt emanating from the floor of the lake, something was disturbing the mud. He kicked the bottom of the ground and pushed himself further, squinting as he passed through the clouds, which thickened as he swam forwards. There were three grindylow dragging something along the ground; with the first sight of the silver handle, there was no mistake that it was the Tornado III. Kicking his legs, he sped through the water until he was swimming just above the grindylow.

"Relashio!" he fired the jinx at the grindylow, a jet of boiling water surged through the water and one of the grindylow was knocked away from the broom but the others held on tighter. He fired three more shots with more certainty until each grindylow fell away from the broom. Then, as quickly as he could, he swam down, grabbed the broom and kicked back off the ground towards the surface. It was now much harder to swim, with the broom in one hand and his wand in the other. The grindylows were chasing him, desperate for the broom, perhaps to keep as trophy in their colony. Their spindly fingers were grabbing his arms and shoulders, and the broom; they seemed to have called reinforcements as there were now about seven pairs of spindly grindylow fingers grabbing his limbs. He tried to fire jinxes from his wand again, but the grindylow held his wand arm back making it difficult to get any aim. He broke the surface of the lake, but was instantly dragged back down. He felt the broom slipping from his fingers, but with as much force as he could muster, he pulled back his wand hand and fired another revulsion jinx at the grindylow attached to the broom. They shot backwards through the water, their brittle, spindly fingers outstretched. With about four grindylow still attached to him he kicked his way back to the surface.

The cold air bit at his face as he swam across the surface, he could see all the way up to the Manor, and saw two figures running across the grounds towards the lake. The grindylow were doing their best to pull at his ears and hair, trying to pull him back down under the water; he was not much of a swimmer and several times he did find himself splashing under the surface. He finally reached the surface and as he tried to pull himself up the slippery bank, two pairs of hands gripped at his arms and helped pull him up.

'Relashio! Relashio! Relashio! Relashio!" a woman's voice yelled, freeing him from the remaining, clinging grindylows. As Draco lay on his back on the bank of the lake, shivering and blinking the water out of his eyes he realised it was his Mother and Astoria.

"Oh my darling." Narcissa gasped waving a drying charm that greatly helped. Draco caught sight of Astoria's smiling face and suddenly felt very self-conscious about his lack of clothing; he tried to cover himself. Narcissa, had already grabbed his robes and was wrapping them around him, while Astoria cast a bluebell flame (into a jar she had transfigured out of a rock) and thrust it into Dracos hands.

"Th-thank you."

"To think you went through all that for Theo's silly broomstick." Narcissa said wrapping her arms around her son. Draco blushed.

"Mother ... really ... they were only grindylows. I just couldn't swim holding a broomstick and a wand and fight them off ..." he felt Astoria's gaze bearing on him; he was so embarrassed, he did not need the woman to see him being smothered by his Mother because he could not fight of a third-year-level water demon.

"Astoria saw you from my dressing room window, she saw you get into the lake and alerted me. I'm glad she did ... I've been telling your Father to sort out those grindylows for years," she said rubbing his arms. She stood up, and attempted to pull him into a standing position. "Come ..."

"I'm fine, Mother." he said feeling idiotic as he stood up, with his robes draped haphazardly around him. Astoria picked up the Tornado III.

"I'll carry this for you." she said looking at the broomstick with admiration, as if Draco's appearance was quite ordinary and unremarkable.

"Thank you." he said, diverting his eyes.

* * *

Draco took a hot bath, changed his clothes and, against his Mother's better advice, refused to go to bed. He did however, accept a glass of brandy for the shock. Theodore, who was in bed, under order of both his Grandmother and his Great Aunt, was delighted to see his Tornado returned safely. Sitting upright in bed, the boy instantly began to tend to it – however, the expensive broom was repellent against such minor damage and remained unscathed.

He returned downstairs, feeling still rather weak and tired, to find his Father talking to Astoria in the drawing room. The door was slightly ajar and he could see them from the staircase, without being seen himself. Astoria was seated, and sipping a cup of tea while his Father explained something about the house, her eyes were following his gestures to certain features of the room and she was nodding with apparent interest. He noticed, for the first time – seeing as he was rather distracted down by the lake, that she had tidied up her appearance. She was no longer covered in soot and her wavy brown hair hung neatly loose down to the middle of her back. He also saw that she was wearing one of his Mother's robes, a little too old for her perhaps but his Mother's taste was so classic and thus, the appearance was not. Draco could admit that from this particular angle and without hearing her talking, she was very attractive. Although he usually disagreed with his family on the opinion that she was 'a charming girl,' putting the opinion down to the fact that she put on a sweet and polite act to their faces; right now, her expression appeared very genuine and there was no hint of any act at all. It was evident that Astoria had been raised well, with all her faults; her politics and her general strangeness, she had a regard for etiquette based on years of teaching from her parents; just as he did. Her posture was fine; sitting straight backed, and her ankles crossed neatly to the side; her fingers held the tea cup and saucer expertly (as nouveau riche as Arsenius claimed the Greengrasses were, she made no social faux pas in regards to her dining). She smiled warmly at something his Father said, and Draco felt the corners of his mouth curl too.

"Draco why are you standing in the middle of the staircase, I want to get down?" Narcissa voice came from behind him. Draco jumped as he turned around to find his Mother standing inches away from him looking a little cross.

"Sorry, Mother, shall we?" he offered his arm and she took it, smiling. The noise on the stairs had alerted Lucius and Astoria. Draco saw Astoria look around, put down her tea cup and stood up as Narcissa and Draco entered the room.

"Your Father was just telling me a little history of the Manor."

"How lovely, it's terribly interesting, isn't it?" Narcissa answered going to sit on the chair next to where her husband stood. "I remember when I first visited Lucius here, his parents told me many stories about the Manor ... it was most welcoming."

Draco suppressed a smirk, from everything he had heard, his paternal Grandparents had been nothing but cool with his Mother in her youth – although she came from a good family, the reputations of her sisters put a damper on her reputation. If his Grandparents had explained the history of the house, it was most likely to boast about the perfect lineage and the absence of any bad eggs. It was not until his parents were actually married that they resigned to treat her with a cool acceptance. Even as a child he remembered his Grandmother's snide comments; it was no great surprise she moved to one of the second homes as soon as Draco's Grandfather passed away.

"There's no mistaking the beauty of your home, Mrs Malfoy." Astoria smiled. "Pansy always spoke to Daphne and I about its loveliness. By the way..." she turned to Draco. "Well done in the lake ... it was very heroic."

"Not really ... I couldn't leave the broom there forever and summoning charms didn't work. I had no choice." Draco said uncomfortably, but his chest swelled with a little pride.

"Is Theodore alright?"

"Now he has his broom back he is."

"The simple pleasures of men." Astoria smirked at Narcissa.

"I remember when Lucius bought Draco his first racing broom, Draco tried to bring it down to dinner parties and keep it under the table – so he could look at it when he got bored. When Lucius discovered what he was doing; which didn't take long, mind you; he would strike up conversations about it with anyone who would listen – if they showed even a little interest, he'd run up the stairs to get it and show them."

"_Mother_." Draco grumbled.

"You must share that level of enthusiasm with Theodore ... that or all men are the same."

"Lunch, I think." Lucius announced suddenly. "Dizzy, is it ready?"

Dizzy appeared with a small pop.

"Lunch is ready when Master and Mistress wishes it." she bowed.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful, Draco found that he was not very hungry and wanted nothing more than to be left alone to sleep. He still felt very cold and tired – but with a guest present it was inexcusable for a man of his age to leave the table oversuch a small matter. The table seemed rather quiet without Theodore present, but Astoria seemed to do most of the talking. Although Draco's opinion of the witch had improved somewhat, there was still something about her that irked him terribly. It was the way she spoke to his Aunt Andromeda. Draco understood that she felt the need to display kindliness towards Undesirables, however, her interpretation of this need resulted in a need to fawn over the older woman. Her over-eagerness to involve the usually reclusive Andromeda into the conversation was so enthusiastic that it seemed false. Andromeda was clearly uncomfortable with the amount of attention, Undesirables were just not supposed to have so much involvement in a conversation – indeed, even having her eat with them at the dinner table was tolerant enough. To ask her opinion on every topic discussed was completely unreasonable. Draco caught Narcissa and Lucius' surprised expression twice but other than that, they did not seem to display the same amount of disapproval as Draco felt. However, his parents were masters of repressing their feelings in front of guests and he decided to discuss this with them when they were alone.

"I will clean and return your robes to you as soon as possible, Mrs Malfoy." Astoria said as she prepared to leave.

"There's no rush, but do visit us again soon, perhaps for afternoon tea. Draco, stand up properly!" Narcissa chided, as Draco found himself leaning weakly against the stair newel.

"Are you sure you're alright Draco?" Astoria asked, concerned. Draco nodded.

"Forgive me," he said quietly. Narcissa was now looking at him with concern now too.

"Regards to your parents, Miss Greengrass. When you do visit the Manor next perhaps Draco will give you a tour of the house?" Lucius interrupted, to take the attention off of his son.

"I'd love that." Astoria smiled, enthusiastically. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. It was lovely seeing you all." she said looking at each of them. She touched Andromeda's wrist briefly as she turned. Apart from Andromeda herself, Draco reckoned he may have been the only one to have noticed. Andromeda looked wan and miserable – had something passed between these women that he was not aware of? Astoria left; clutching her leather bag tightly, turned and grinned widely at Draco before disapparating off of their porch.

That night, the dark mark burned again.

* * *

_AN: If you like it? Then review it please ;)_

_Your feedback is very important to me. I take any constructive criticism on board._


	10. Crossroads

_AN: Thank you to Kim for the help with the beta-ing, you rock! _

_By the ways, I have altered the prologue of this story quite significantly, so if you have not checked already, please do.  
_

* * *

**IX**

The cell was dark, damp and as miserable a place as one could imagine. There was a small trundle bed in the corner against the wall and narrow table in the centre of the room where two people sat; a woman and a man. With the exception of his hair, which was red, the man was ashen and seemed washed entirely in a greyish haze. His eyes were lined with shadows and worry; even his clothes were grey. He sat in silence, leaning back against the back of the chair patiently watching the woman sort her notes. She broke the silence;

"Very well ... shall we go over everything one more time? I want to make sure I've got all the details right." she said, scanning her notes. "You say that the foreman signed your documents late exactly four times prior to this incident?" she looked at the man for confirmation, he nodded. "And the law enforcement wizards were aware of it?"

"They were aware of it on _one_ occasion; six months ago. The officer spoke to the foreman, confirmed that we were working for him and that's all there was to it."

Astoria quickly jotted it down in her notebook.

"You wouldn't remember the name of that particular wizard?"

"Sorry no ..."

"Pity ..." she sighed.

"How long before I can get out of here, Miss Greengrass?" he asked.

"I can't say ... I'm sorry." she said sympathetically. "I'm not qualified to represent you in court and it's only by a bribe I even managed to speak with you. It's been difficult to swing it. I don't know if I can get you a hearing"

"What's the point of interviewing me then?"

"The more information I have the more options we have to fix this." she said. "Now, could you possibly explain your injuries again."

"Dark welts on the left of my chest," he touched the left hand side of his chest, then moved his fingers over to his neck and pulled down the neckline of his greyish robes to reveal several red scratches. "Scratches to the neck ... two broken fingers and I reckon about two broken ribs."

"What about your ear?" she asked nodding at the red head man's missing left ear.

"Oh this ...?" he said rubbing it sadly. "Cursed off ... quite a while ago."

"I'm sorry."

"I've lost worse things."

Astoria looked at him curiously, unable to recognise his tone.

"Are you referring to your brother?"

"Which one? I had a number of brothers," he glowered.

"I'm sorry ... you're right. Do you know where _any_ of them are, Mr Weasley?"

"No ... Fred's dead for sure ... the rest? Who knows ..." he murmured, distantly.

"Miss Greengrass," a warden stopped in front of the door and peered in through the grill in the door. "Three minutes!" he ordered.

"Why are you doing this for us?" George asked, as she began to collect her bag and papers together. "It's not your concern is it? Why do you care about what happens to us?"

"I value wizarding blood." she said simply. "It's rather a waste for a family with a lineage like the Weasleys to be reduced to living like muggles."

"If you care about the re-education of pureblood Undesirables ... why help Penelope and Dean? They're muggleborns."

"I just don't believe in cruelty ..." she said softly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr Weasley. I'm afraid I'm not like you ... I never believed muggleborns were equal to purebloods ... however, I do believe they are equal to humans." She looked at the cell door. This was no place to discuss this matter in detail, not with a warden outside; it was difficult enough to arrange this meeting as it was.

"And muggles?"

"I know nothing of muggles ... they aren't my concern," she sniffed. "Now Mr Weasley ... thank you for your assistance ... I'm sure I will be back soon." she reached out her hand. George Weasley looked at her, trying to read her expression as if it would give some insight into her motives for helping him, but the constant gentle smile was impenetrable. He shook her hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Astoria, darling. It's been ages." A pretty blonde woman said embracing her sister and kissing her on both cheeks as they met in front of the park gates.

"Two weeks, Daphne." Astoria said squeezing her sister's hand fondly. Daphne smiled.

"Two weeks too long. Come, let's walk and talk." Daphne was attractive and very youthful looking for her thirty years. She was shorter and curvier, and more finely dressed than her younger sister. She had piled her long blonde hair up and topped it off with an avante-garde, witch's hat. The two women made light conversation as they wandered into Regent's Park.

"How are Mother and Daddy?"

"No different. Father spends most of the time at work or at Quidditch matches, and Mother goes to more afternoon teas than ever. The less time they spend together the happier they seem to be." Astoria smirked.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Because nothing's changed Daph ... I don't know why you expect it to, just because _your_ marriage is so successful doesn't mean our parents will change their lives around all of a sudden." Astoria caught her sister's eye and smiled warmly, taking her hand and swinging it slightly as they walked.

"And what about you Astoria? Last I heard from you, you were being pushed to meet up with our Draco ... has that progressed at all?"

"Perhaps." Astoria said mysteriously.

"Well, don't be such a _tease_! Tell me everything." the blonde said excitedly. "Few people have heard anything from Draco for years ... I remember seeing him at Pansy's wedding but not much since ..."

"He keeps himself to himself. I've met him a few times since our formal introduction, but I can't say I know him any better than a stranger."

"He's rather like you, you don't mingle in society much either ... perhaps you're well suited."

"That sort of thing bores me, I'll get on with it when I'm married but before that I'm going to enjoy myself." she said stubbornly. "As for Draco, I think he just finds it awkward being around people."

"How strange ... he never used to be like that. But now you mention it, he was very distant at Pansy's wedding – I thought it was because he was feeling wistful, she _is_ his ex-girlfriend after all."

"I remember them at school ... you were so jealous weren't you?"

"I was indeed, I was always a better looking girl than Pansy ... Isn't it funny that _you_ may be the Greengrass girl to get Draco Malfoy." Daphne laughed, Astoria said nothing but her smile dropped. Daphne raised an eyebrow "You aren't interested?

"I never said that." Astoria muttered quickly. "He seems the sort of person who would be easy to live with. I'm sure if we got married he wouldn't annoy me." she stopped walking and leant against the railing of the bridge overlooking the brownish stream, Daphne stepped over and joined her.

"That's not a reason to marry someone, Astoria." she paused and bit her lip, as if searching for the right words "... Draco is not quite the boy he was, is he?"

Astoria shook her head.

"I expected, when I first went to see him, to see a prat, yes ... but a man all the same. However, what I have found is an overgrown baby, a mummy's boy, he's clinging to a good name and anxious only to protect himself and his family."

"A desire to protect his family is hardly a bad thing." Daphne said gently.

"Except he doesn't fight ... he just takes whatever comes at him and does whatever he's told. It's almost like he's lost any spirit."

Daphne looked at her younger sister exasperatedly.

"Astoria, you judge people by the wrong standards. What you are doing, I know you hate me for saying it, is dangerous and foolhardy. You're risking your safety, our parents' and mine by doing what you're doing. None of us know truly what it is like to be personally threatened by the Dark Lord."

"I know that." Astoria murmured; a small tear appeared in the corner of her eye and she blinked it away quickly.

"Look, if you don't like Draco, why bother making an effort to see him. Don't listen to Mother and Father, you'll be able to find a first rate husband, I assure you."

"I know the risk I pose to you all ... And I'm sorry. I thought maybe ... if I married Draco ..."

"If you married a Death Eater ... no matter how spineless, we'd all be instantly protected?" Daphne wondered. "I'm not sure if the Dark Lord makes such allowances for unruly spouses. I think you'd only add the Malfoys to the risk."

"I'm feeling rather helpless at the moment Daphne, there's so much to do, and yet there are so few to help ... But I can't just sit back and see our country fall apart because of bad organisation and sheer pig-headedness."

Daphne grabbed her sister's arm tightly and pulled her around so that they were standing face to face. Although Daphne was older, Astoria was taller; the younger sister stared down into the elder's bright blue eyes.

"That sort of talk will get you in more trouble. _Listen_ to me Astoria, I implore you to put an end to this nonsense ... or if you can't please, please at least try and be a little more discreet about it. I don't know exactly what you're doing ... clearly nothing of consequence as no Death Eaters have come knocking on my door questioning me about you _yet_. However, every day I imagine they will."

"I'm sorry." Astoria said simply. "It's selfish of me, you've always been a law abiding, good citizen; you don't deserve to be at risk because of me."

Daphne's expression did not ease but she did let out a small sigh.

"So, you'll step back from it all? You'll stop this nonsense?"

Astoria looked surprised.

"Oh Daphne, I'm sorry, but how can you suggest that? I've made a promise to people!"

"Astoria, there is nothing you can do for these people! Don't you see? It is the same all over Europe and over half the world!"

"Daphne, you have to try and understand. I'm not a troublemaker. You of all people should know my views. Why won't anyone believe me that I'm not a rebel – if anything my work will benefit all of society." Astoria said exasperatedly.

"I'm no fool. I know there are those out there who want things back like the old days. You might not be one of them, but you're allying yourself with the likes of them."

"I'm allying myself with whoever is brave enough to challenge the system, and work for a brighter future. Things will never be the way they were, anyone who fights for the old days is an idiot – not because they're cowards but because they should know things won't and shouldn't change. I will fight against anyone who even suggests something so ridiculous. But it is not just the rebels who are stuck in the past, too many respectable families are losing the livelihoods due to an inability to change with the times; it is the icing on the cake of a mix of a terrible tax system, inflation and a poorly managed work force. Anyone who refuses to look to the future needs a reality check, be they rebel or Death Eater." the brunette rolled her eyes, Daphne sighed sadly, but gave a weak smile.

"Oh Astoria, you were always headstrong weren't you. Even as a little girl you were always stubborn. Mother could never convince you to do anything once you had set your mind against it."

"Then you'd be rather silly to try and change me now. Come on, Daphne, let's go for tea, I can't stay long, I'm rather busy tonight as well."

"You don't stop do you, Astoria. It's ... nothing dangerous is it?" Daphne's voice suddenly sounded concerned again.

"Not at all." Astoria grinned, "It's nothing big ... I promise."

* * *

Draco had been on guard at the Ladbroke Grove Commune for three whole days. He had been drinking from a flask of Invigoration Draught that he had been provided with, to keep himself from falling asleep. It was however, perhaps not the best concoction or simply not equal to true sleep, for he was very drowsy and weak. There were two other Death Eaters present, whom Draco did not know; they were younger than him, and spoke in French to each other. They were obviously close friends and had arranged a rota between themselves, allowing one to sleep while the other covered both their shifts. Draco was not party to their decision.

Ladbroke Grove Commune was not as large nor as crude as the Battersea Power Station Commune which was not, nor ever had been equipped for living purposes. Ladbroke Grove Commune had once been an old muggle council block, and although it was now falling into disrepair was fully equipped with flats. It was a large flat slab of concrete that hung over the area like a great misshapen beast. The flats were over two hundred flats, placed in rows up and across thirty one storeys. The walkways were open, like concrete balconies that all lead to a great tower of stairs on side of the building. There was old muggle and modern Undesirable graffiti all over the concrete and there was a damp, stale smell that emanated from the tower of stairs. In some areas of the block the walls had begun to rot or been partially bulldozed (perhaps during an attack). Like in Battersea Power Station, the Undesirables had hooked up sheets of material as a false wall.

The three Death Eaters had been asked to guard the Commune as there had been complaints that lawful citizens had been visiting the Undesirables too frequently and the reasons should be investigated. Why the Death Eaters had been called in for such a minor problem was a mystery to Draco, surely all it would take was a few law enforcement wizards to keep an eye out and confront whoever it was. Draco leant lazily against the wall next to a door to one of the flats. He shut his eyes slightly, longing for sleep. His ears were ringing and his knees ached from standing for such long hours. He thought longingly of his soft bed, the delicious taste of Dizzy's home cooked food and the warmth of a crackling fire in the living room. Draco opened his eyes quickly and stood up straight, fearing he would fall asleep. The door of the flat Draco had been leaning near clicked open and an woman of around fifty exited her flat. She had a scarf wrapped around her head for warmth, and there was a strong smell of dry rot emanating from her plain clothes and from her flat. She had tired, heavily lined brown eyes; she stared at Draco, unsmilingly, her mouth was lopsided and Draco suspected she had lost some of her teeth. He thought she was leaving her flat to visit one of her neighbours but instead continued to stare at Draco.

"Hungry?" she asked with a croak. Draco blinked, nonplussed. But before he had a chance to respond she had disappeared back into her flat, leaving the door slightly ajar. Draco looked around expecting to see someone watching him. The woman returned directly holding a small cracked bowl of what looked like watery vegetable soup and held it out to him in her gloved hands. Still surprised by the woman's kindness, Draco stuttered a polite thank you and took the bowl. The heat from the bowl instantly warmed him. He began to eat rather awkwardly, standing up. A thought crossed his mind that the soup might be poisoned, but the fatigue he felt and the knowledge that there was a guard and two other Death Eaters present as a trust that surely the woman would not dare. The soup, despite being watery, tasted very good.

"Good?" the woman asked. Draco nodded, he wished she would stop looking at him. He drained the soup quickly, and the woman took back the bowl.

"Why?" he suddenly asked, overcome with curiosity.

"You've been out in that cold for three days drinking nothing but that potion and eating nothing but sandwiches. My soup is better than that."

"Surely there was someone here who deserved it more than me."

"They've enough soup for themselves for now. Rations came the other day from a charity. Besides, they know me well enough to knock on my door if they were hungry, I don't eat much myself and I'm happy to share."

"Well ... thank you, it was very kind. My name is Draco Malfoy." he said, determined not to lose his manners, even around Undesirables.

"I know who you are" the woman said, still not smiling. "I used to work in the ministry with your Father. You look just like him."

"Oh ..." Draco said uncomfortably. He had forgotten that this woman must have once been more than this ragged creature. His Father's department had been a grand office, they had been big earners. He tried to imagine this woman in fine robes and in a position of authority. Draco may have even met her before when visiting his Father at work. He did not recognise her. "What's your name?" he asked tentatively.

"It doesn't matter." she shook her head. Draco said nothing in response, and decided to change the subject.

"Who brought the rations?" he asked, thinking of Astoria. "You said it was a charity."

"Yes it was but I won't mention names. Charity is still legal but I'm not stupid enough to give any names to a Death Eater."

"No, you misunderstand. I know one of them ... or, at least I know a witch involved in charity."

The old woman nodded.

"You may be right, one of them is from an old family like yours. Come in." The old woman said returning to her flat.

"I can't leave my post."

"Stay outside then." she said nonchalantly. Reluctantly, Draco checked the walkway was clear before entering the Undesirable's flat. It was shabbily decorated, the wallpaper was peeling and the sweet smell of dry rot was overpowering. It was very dark, with only one candle over the makeshift fire-stove in the adjoined kitchen. Draco took out his wand.

"Lumos."

With the room now lit, Draco had a better view of the dingy flat; the shabby old muggle settee, the peeling wallpaper and the tattered carpet. The woman looked at the lit wand with a curious expression, as if simply recalling the convenience of a having a wand. She suddenly, turned around and dropped the empty bowl into a tin bucket of water that rested on a counter.

"Astoria Greengrass has been visiting this commune quite a bit, recently." Draco looked up surprised and the woman made a half hearted attempt at a smile. "So I guessed right. You've nothing to worry about, she's on your lot's side alright, she likes to make that very clear. But she's a sweet girl in her own way, she likes to help."

"Why has she been visiting here recently?"

"There's a pregnant girl here. She's nearly due, so Astoria's been coming by to check on her."

"I haven't seen a pregnant girl since I've been here, I'd have to report it, the child will be given away." Draco said sympathetically. The woman's smile widened patronizingly, she revealed her missing teeth.

"I've lived here for twelve years, Malfoy, I know the rules. So does she, it will be her fourth child."

"She's had all of them taken away?" Draco asked.

"None of them died, if that's what you mean? The first one was tough, she kicked and screamed and begged for them to bring it back ... the second was worse yet. By the third, she had given up hope, she cried silently into my arms for two hours and then got on with things."

"Who was the Father?"

"One for each chid I expect. She's a pureblood girl so children from her are heavily sought after. The Ministry's only too happy for your lot to visit her."

"She's a prostitute."

"She didn't have a choice, it was that or starve. She was denied a work visa."

"Why?"

The woman shrugged.

"She was a lively young thing when I first knew her. Everyone was scared, hysterical even, when they first arrived – she never let anyone lose hope or spirit, keeps to herself these days."

"Oh."

"They've all been a bit busy these past few days though, something happened that's kept them-"

"Astoria mentioned something about a group of Undesirables' arrest."

"Well you are very well informed, aren't you Draco Malfoy. Yes, I imagine that's what's keeping them."

"I've been sent here to confront and investigate whoever has been frequently visiting the Commune, if it's Astoria and her friends just doing some charity work, then as far as I know they are breaking no laws."

"Laws are changing every day. If they decide one thing one day, they'll decide something different the next – whatever suits them."

"That's not quite true."

"Do you study the law?" she asked.

"No but I worked for the Daily Prophet until quite recently, I'm pretty well informed."

The woman gave a skeptical laugh.

"Ha! The Prophet! That newspaper tells you exactly what the _Ministry_ has decided you _need_ to hear, nothing more nothing less. Nothing's changed there."

Draco suddenly realised he felt very strange being spoken to like this by an Undesirable. The only close contact he had ever had with an Undesirable was his Aunt Andromeda who would never (save for one occasion) speak down to him, accuse him or any member of his family or even draw attention to herself. She was too determined to keep her own precarious position near Theodore. The Undesirables had become this mass of people to Draco, yet here he was discussing censorship of the press with one, in her living room, while dressed in his Death Eater robes. The whole situation was bizarre.

"Cup of tea?" she offered suddenly. Draco shook his head.

"No, thank you. I better get back to my shift."

"It's too late for them to come tonight; you might as well have a cup of tea."

"It is tempting, but no."

"I'll make one, perhaps you can drink it on your shift?"

The woman turned around and began concentrating on washing up. Why was she so eager for him to stay? Draco suddenly felt strangely alert and suspicious. Without a second glance at the woman he stood up and left the flat. He saw her turn around, following his wand light.

As he stepped out onto the walkway of the flat he suddenly heard the sound of running along the walkways. One of the French Death Eaters was running down the walkway towards him; his wand outstretched.

"Malfoy, Malfoy! There are intruders. Quick, you must come!" he yelled, signalling for him to follow. Immediately it clicked, the woman must have been trying to keep him from his shift, distracting him from the fact Astoria and her friends would show up.

"Where?"

"Patrice says he caught sight of one on the East side of the building. I saw one at the North. They are making a diversion, I think!"

"Go ahead, I've got a lead!" he said to the Death Eater who nodded and leapt over the balcony down to one of the lower walkways. Draco then turned back into the woman's flat, grabbed her and thrust his wand under her throat. "Where is the woman with the baby?"

"I won't-"

"If Astoria's up there, they might attack on sight, I need to get there first!" he said furiously, pressing the wand further into the woman's neck. She choked.

"18th Floor...f-flat...127."

It was impossible to apparate in the Communes, so Draco had no choice but to run the long way across the walkways and up the iron staircases. Finally, breathless, he arrived at the 18th floor and ran down the concrete paths searching for flat 127. In the distance he could hear the French Death Eaters shouting to each other in the distance. He arrived at the door, and without thinking pointed his wand at it and blasted it open.

There was a horrible smell in the flat, blood mixed with dry rot, there was a woman wailing and another yelped as the door broke open. It was dark inside except for the light of the wands coming from a back room. Astoria came rushing out to the hallway to face him, her hair was wild, and her robes were covered in fresh blood.

"Draco?" she said surprised "You're here, oh thank God. Please, keep the others away."

"Astoria get out of her!" Draco said.

"No ... I can't not now! Not now!" she said hysterically. "She needs help! She's having a baby ..."

"I can't protect you! Don't you understand. You're not a Healer, what help can you give this woman?"

"I've brought potions, I've studied enough to help if she bleeds too much I'm not doing anything wrong. Look I'm the only one here, the others have to distract the guards. Please ... do as I say!" she was shouting, but Draco could sense that despite her passion she was scared and clueless.

The woman in the back of the flat wailed again. Astoria, without a second thought turned back and ran into the back bedroom to tend to the woman. Draco turned and left the flat, half in need for fresh air, half in order to keep the other Death Eaters from coming near.

"Malfoy!" Patrice called up from the ground floor, his wand was pointing at his own throat to amplify his own voice. "Sébastien has been stunned, I'm going to send for back up! Do you have any luck?"

"Fool," Draco muttered, why advertise it for the enemy to hear? What was he saying? He did not want Astoria and her stupid friends to be attacked. Calling in back up would mean calling in thugs like Greyback and Goyle – they would have no fear about attacking on sight, and it would be worse than stunning. He amplified his own voice.

"I think I saw them heading for the garage at the bottom of the building. Go check, it will be quicker for you."

Patrice agreed and rushed off. Draco turned back into the flat.

"Astoria hurry, he's sending for more back up. I can't draw more attention on myself than I have already. Leave the woman!"

There was the horrible sound of the woman's last groan and the sudden eruption of new born baby's cry. Astoria made a rejoicing sound. Stupid girl, the baby was going to be taken away anyway so who cared if the child of some prostitute lived or died.

He waited as patiently as he could but was too aware of who may be turning up at the Commune. Against his better judgment Draco barged into the bedroom of the flat. It was hot and clammy and the smell was overpowering. The woman, who was lying on her tattered, blood stained bed looked half dead save for the small sobbing sounds she was making. Astoria was crouched over her helping her to cradle the new-born in her arm.

"Draco ... this is private." Astoria said angrily, throwing an extra cover over the woman's stained bed sheets.

"Excuse me but modesty isn't an option right now Astoria, you've got to leave! Quickly and carefully."

The mother tore her eyes away from the baby in her arms and looked up at Draco with a fearful expression. She must have been around his age, but looked much older. Her ginger hair was flecked with grey and eyes were sunken. It could have been due to the fact she had just given birth, but Draco could not say she was a pretty woman at all.

"Will you be alright now?" Astoria asked the woman, stroking her hair affectionately. "I wish I could stay longer."

The woman looked back at Astoria, shook her head and mouthed a small thank you. Astoria stood up, grabbing her things. They ran together, while Draco prayed no one saw him running with her. Unless by some miracle Sébastien had been stunned before getting a chance to send for back up, there was little chance of his helping her escape going unnoticed. Draco just hoped her stupid friends served as a distraction.

"Why risk all this?"

"I'm not risking anything." she said as clambered down the metal staircase "You're the one risking yourself to help me. Not that I'm complaining. Oh!"

The Undesirables had begun to emerge from their flats as Draco and Astoria continued to run.

"What are they doing?"

"They're trying to distract ... the guards and Death Eaters ... from me and my group!" she gasped. "The back up must have arrived. Through here!" she said blasting a large iron door out the way. "This leads straight out the stairwell. Come on, it's a bit of a jump."

The metal door was more of an iron ventilation shaft that lead to nothing but thin air and the ground below. They were standing at the edge of the shaft preparing themselves to jump, when the sounds of cracking around Commune area distracted them. Astoria jumped immediately, pulling Draco with her.

"Aresto Momentum." she said flashing her wand as they hurtled to the ground. Their fall was broken and they landed safely. The sounds of deep voices shouting in the surrounding area informed Draco that the other Death Eaters had arrived. He quickly grabbed Astoria and hid with her behind a concrete wall.

"Get out of here. Don't come back. Stop this nonsense, you understand me? Stop it. You're a liability Astoria, tonight might still be too close!" he said threateningly. Astoria rolled her eyes childishly and pulled out of his grip, but Draco grabbed hold of her jaw and forced her to face him straight on. "I mean it, Astoria, I risked a lot tonight to help you. If I'm at risk, if my family are at risk-"

"Let me go then! What do you want, a bloody thank you?"

He loosened his grip on her. He turned suddenly at the sound of running footsteps behind him, an incoherent yelp and a flash of red light.

Then everything went black.

* * *

AN: more coming soon... please review...please...


	11. Bound and Unbound

_AN: Sorry about the wait everyone. It was important for me to get this chapter JUST right. _

_Thanks as always to the marvelous Kim who proofreads my work so promptly :)_

* * *

**X**

Blaise Zabini had finally moved out out of his hotel room. It had been a convenient AND comfortable arrangement while he waited for several rooms of his Mother's house to be renovated to his current taste. He was glad to have moved in at last. It also meant he could move in a lot of the artwork and fine pieces he had collected over his years travelling around the world that had, up until now, mainly been placed in storage. His Mother, who was still spending most of her time in Monaco, had written to him and given the go ahead to redecorate. He had free reign; providing that the main rooms remained more or less the same and none of the furniture and artwork already there was not thrown out. His Mother trusted his style. He was glad to be in a larger house again; it was not as big as some, not as large as the Malfoy Manor, for example, but it was grand and far more ostentatious. He had inherited his Mother's taste for gold and instant visual gratification. In Blaise's view, taste was not something that had to be learned slowly and appreciated with the right education and upbringing; it was about what stood out and had appeal. However, he considered his appreciation for foreign artefacts as being of very high standard and he was particularly knowledgeable about the subject.

Ling Su was also glad to be joining Blaise in the large new house. She had begun English lessons and had taken to them rather well – Blaise was pleasantly surprised that he did like her just as much as now she had something to say as when she had not; but perhaps it was best if their verbal communication remained somewhat limited. She had developed a taste for fine Western style robes of which Blaise gladly supplied her, although he preferred to see her in her native dress.

It was morning, and Blaise was eating his breakfast in the conservatory, alone; while he read through the most recent letter from his Mother;

_Dear Blaise,_

_I hope all is well and I'm glad to hear all is settled into the house nicely. I hope Ling Su is enjoying it. Monte is lovely and I wish you were here and all that._

_I think it's terribly sweet that you worry about me so much, but really you have nothing to fear Blaisey, everything is fine. I've met a very sweet elderly gentleman from Italy who thinks I am simply 'belissimo'. My gambling debts should be taken care of while I'm out there._

_I'm only joking of course, my darling. There are no debts at all._

_Lots of love and kisses,_

_Mummy_

_PS. Included a photograph_

Blaise sighed, it was a typical letter from his Mother; affectionate yet to the point. She always said she was not much of a letter writer and it showed. Still, she meant well by it. He glanced back at the photograph she included. She was dressed in a glossy looking swimsuit with a large broad straw hat, diamond encrusted sunglasses and a dazzling gold necklace around her neck. For a woman in her fifties she looked very good, perhaps only a few years older than her son. She was laughing in the photograph and drinking from a very generous glass of Champagne, giggling when it spilled slightly. Pushing his plate away he began to write a reply to his Mother. His thoughts trailed away as he wondered whether or not to photograph some of the artefacts to show her, or if she would be interested at all. With the tip of his quill, resting on his lip he wondered whether or not to inform her of the plans to convert one of the rooms into a Japanese style bathroom.

"Blaise, persons at door, wanting see you." Ling Su said suddenly appearing in the doorway to the conservatory. She looked very pretty, dressed in floaty blue robes. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the photograph. "Your Mudda?"

"Yes. Who did you say is here?" he asked looking up at her. Ling Su looked nonplussed. "Who is here?"

"Say it for you, I don't know." she shrugged and sat down. Blaise sighed leant over and kissed her quickly on the lips at which she blushed and smiled. He stood up, stretched and made his way over to the hallway where their guests were apparently waiting. He would have to teach Ling Su how to use the house elves efficiently – although her English still needed improving for her to order servants around. Two smartly robed men, Blaise vaguely recognised, were standing in the hallway looking around the gaudy, gold decor. One was a thickset man, the other was very tall with a thin black moustache and with them was a dark-haired woman, Blaise recognised her immediately.

"Madame Lestrange, to what do I owe this pleasure." he asked politely, but her presence in his house was not something he was about to celebrate. Whatever business it concerned, it would not mean good news.

"You know Rodolphus and Macnair, I'm sure," she said sharply without greeting him. Blaise nodded.

"We've met briefly." Blaise said shaking Rodolphus' hand and turned to Macnair, "I believe you know my mother?"

"Yes, a little. Is she well?"

"Enough chit chat, Blaise show us in." Bellatrix interrupted, but lead the way herself.

"May I introduce Ling Su." Blaise said as they entered the living room. The men all greeted Ling Su politely, but Bellatrix plonked herself down in a high backed arm chair without even acknowledging her. "Please, sit down, why don't you?" Blaise said sneeringly. "Refreshments?"

Blaise had directed his offer more to Macnair and Rodolphus who looked ready to accept when;

"No we shan't be staying long. Is Draco here?"

Blaise frowned.

"Draco? Why would he be here?"

"He's your friend, isn't he?" Bellatrix said raising an eyebrow.

"He's your nephew. Is he missing?"

"He disappeared two days ago." Rodolphus said softly, he received a vicious glare from Bellatrix. Blaise frowned.

"Disappeared? That's not like Draco."

"That is the sentiment of us all. Can you tell me about his behaviour recently?"

Blaise tried not to show it, but he did feel concern from his friend. Blaise could not imagine anyone less likely than Draco Malfoy to suddenly disappear, he thrived on security and safety and clinging to his mother's robes.

"He's been normal, no different than usual."

"When did you last see him?

"Uhh … we went shopping for a new set of robes? Yes that must have been the last time. He purchased a Tornado III for his cousin."

"That was generous of him," Macnair smirked. Bellatrix stood up and wandered across the room with the air of a lioness circling her prey; inspecting it with a repulsed sneer.

"This is no laughing matter, Macnair."

"What happened?" Blaise asked turning in his armchair to face the woman.

"There was an intrusion while Draco was on guard duty at an Undesirable Commune. We aren't sure who the perpetrators are yet but the two other Death Eaters and the guard present were found stunned and their memories erased. Draco however, had disappeared as back up arrived. You can imagine the situation does not look good for Draco."

"No, I can see that." Blaise agreed. "But surely you know that Draco would never attack Death Eaters."

"Draco's loyalty could waver. I cannot say I'd be completely surprised for the simple reason that he's a coward. But I agree he values his family's good health too much, it does seem odd," she admitted.

"Even if he scarpered out of fear … he couldn't cope leaving his family in the lurch for two days … he'd be back by now I'm sure. Perhaps he's in trouble?"

"He will be, if this isn't sorted out soon. One of the Death Eater's, Patrice Sabin, seems to be making progress with recovering memory. Hopefully in time he'll be able to tell us what really happened; although it won't be particularly reliable."

"I can't make any guesses where he might be. I'm sorry. I'm just as stumped as you are."

"What about his other friends?"

"As far as I can tell, Draco's social life has become quite limited. I only know of one other person he's seen recently and that's Miss Greengrass." Blaise hesitated as he added. "You know, of course of Miss Greengrass?"

"We know of her little hobby." Bellatrix said coolly.

"Well have you asked her?" Blaise asked, feeling this was probably a better lead than him. Poor Draco, he thought to himself. Merlin only knew when he last had a woman, Blaise hoped he had not ruined anything for him.

"That's not your concern, Blaise. Out of curiosity though, what has Draco told you of his feelings towards this girl?"

"Generally negative, I admit. From what I gather she half forced Draco onto a date with her."

"Do you know how it went?"

"Not a clue. I haven't spoken to Draco since then." he said honestly.

"What have you been doing during this time?" Bellatrix questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorting out my house and spending time with my girlfriend." Blaise said sharply. "Don't start accusing me of anything, Madame Lestrange. I'm as concerned as everyone else about Draco's whereabouts."

Bellatrix did not divert her eyes from Blaise, she watched him carefully, a snarl on her lips. Blaise hated women like her, she lacked all grace and femininity despite her fine breeding. After all these years she still possessed the haunted, sunken features of an Azkaban inmate from the days of the Dementors. Time had not healed her looks. Although, Blaise had seen pictures of her in her youth when she was known as a great beauty; yet she was, in his view, deeply unattractive even then. Really … what was the point of Bellatrix being born a woman?

"Fine, that will be all Zabini," she announced suddenly. "We'll return if we have any further questions."

"The pleasure will be all mine." Blaise responded sardonically. "I'll show you out."

"No need, come Macnair, Rodolphus!"

Her husband and Macnair bid Blaise and Ling Su farewell and left the house swiftly following Bellatrix's lead.

There was a moment's silence while Blaise tried to make sense of Draco's actions. Where could the stupid boy have run off to? The idea of Draco attacking fellow Death Eaters was nonsense, he would never risk it, unless there was some mistake?

* * *

Somewhere in the distance Draco could hear the whispering roar of the sea and the sound of waves lapping the shore. He could smell the sea too, the salt hanging in the air around him. There was also the smell of something baking close by. He felt very warm, and he was lying on something soft; a bed. He could not move. He wondered for a moment if he was dead. His eyes were stinging and his arms were locked tightly as if they were bound. What happened?

He recalled the commune, he could remember confronting Astoria; and then there was a lot of red light but he could recall nothing following that. With great difficulty he tried to open his eyes, the stinging was unbearable. He could see nothing but darkness, was he blind? Blind and paralysed, it seemed.

He had been captured. The other Death Eaters who arrived as back-up must had most likely seen him helping Astoria escape and stunned him. Perhaps they captured her too? His good deeds would have been for nothing then.

A wave of pain spread through his forehead and stung his eyes, he groaned involuntarily.

He heard footsteps along wooden floor and the sound of a door opening.

"Are you awake?" a not unfamiliar voice said, it was soft and gentle and definitely female. But whom it belonged to he could not say. Attempting to hide the panic in his voice, he asked the first question that came to his head.

"Am I blind?" he asked the first thought that came to mind.

"No, you're not blind, but you are wearing a blindfold. We also bound your hands and feet, I'm sorry about that."

Draco thought to himself for a few moments, he was becoming steadily sceptical of the idea that he had been caught by Death Eaters, a small wave of relief rushed over him.

"Who are you?" he asked hopefully.

"It's probably better if I don't say right now, Draco Malfoy." she explained. Draco was not disappointed; he had not expected an answer.

"Where is Astoria?"

"She's alright, don't worry about her. You were groaning in your sleep, are you in pain?" she said changing the subject.

"My eyes-"

"Ah yes ... I'm afraid you received a stunning spell which hit you in the eyes, pretty painful I imagine, seeing as people stun dragons in their eyes and it hurts even them."

It was a strange answer; Draco almost thought he was speaking with a child, except the voice sounded older.

"How long have I been here?"

"Over night, but don't ask me where you are, because I can't tell you that either."

"I wasn't going to. Will I be unbound at all?"

"We've discussed it but are yet to come to a conclusion, are you uncomfortable?"

"Look, what are you going to do with me?" he asked, getting a little frustrated by the lack of answers and help.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, Draco Malfoy. I couldn't tell you even if I was allowed to."

"Are you friends of Astoria?" he asked, hoping at least to be relieved of his suspicions.

"You could say that."

"I was helping her! I won't give her in."

"We already realise you weren't trying to hurt her, we were mistaken. We thought you were attacking her, so we stunned you. She explained what happened but it was too late. We made a sudden decision to bring you here instead of leave you."

"In that case then-"

"I'm sorry, Draco Malfoy, I dare not say any more." she said lightly. "We'll bring your dinner later, we can unbind you so you can eat." she explained, and then the sound of her footsteps fading away and a door shutting. He called after her, but he was left again with nothing but the sound of the sea.

* * *

The black-haired witch waited in the hallway outside the holding room; a focused expression was painted on her heavy features and her jaw was set rather firmly on what would otherwise be a handsome face.

"Madam Lestrange?" a hefty, balding law enforcement wizard exclaimed as he appeared from one of the many doors lining the hallway. "To what do we owe the honour of your presence?"

"I have come here in regards to the incident that occurred at the West London Commune?" she said turning to face him head on.

"Yes Madam Lestrange, but … b-but surely it is not something to concern … I mean, a person of your position shouldn't worry about such …"

"You are concerned because you know of my close personal connection to the Dark Lord and therefore you believe my presence to be a sign that He himself has sent me. Is that correct?" she spoke with a cold clear voice, that seemed effortlessly menacing.

The law enforcement wizard nodded and cleared his throat.

"You needn't fear. Should the Dark Lord take interest in this insignificant affair he would be able to find out for himself. As it is, I come here by my own accord."

"Yes Madam Lestrange … anything at all. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to speak to Patrice Sabin."

"Madam Lestrange, you are aware that his memory …"

"I hear it has greatly improved. You will take me to him immediately."

"We are continuing to question him, we are doing everything in our power … it would be better if you could return when we have finished questioning him ourselves." he said nervously, his brow was red, and sweating.

"I may not have been sent by the Dark Lord himself but remember my proximity to Him. Obey my orders and take me to Patrice Sabin."

"Yes Madam Lestrange."

"I am not here to judge how carefully you've questioned him. I come regarding the personal matter attached to this incident. I don't care how well you're performing your measly little job, nor does anyone else." she curled her lip in disgust at the terrified little man.

"Yes … of course Madam Lestrange. Please, come this way."

Patrice Sabin was kept in a holding room, although he was hardly treated like a prisoner. The room itself was plain, but not squalid. A sharp faced, dark-eyed wizard sat on a chair in the middle of the room, twiddling his thumbs and wearing a somewhat dazed expression.

"Do you know who I am?" Bellatrix asked abruptly, while examining the young man she had never met herself. The law enforcement officer stepped in.

"We find that since his memory was wiped, he understands better in French? Should Madam Lestrange require a translator…"

Naturally, Bellatrix Lestrange was fluent in French. Of course she was. She was the eldest daughter of the last remains of the Black Family, and in her day all young ladies were expected to be fluent in French or German, or both. She did not need to tell the wizard this however, a menacing glare sent in his direction was enough for him to shut up and take his leave. When the door closed behind him, Bellatrix proceeded in French.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Oh yes, Madame … you are …" he seemed to be struggling; his face was scrunched up as he tried to recall it. "Madame … Le Fay?"

"Lestrange," she corrected.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" he asked, focusing his eyes.

"Very good Sabin. You've improved."

"Apparently so … but … I am not sure what I have improved in?" he sighed. Bellatrix sat before him and narrowed her black eyes.

"What do you recall of the last night of your guard duties?"

"Intruders … duelling … no … Sebastien was stunned, did you know?"

"Yes he was. He can't remember much because he was unconscious most of the time. He remembers warning Draco Malfoy. Do you remember Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy?" he repeated. Bellatrix was sure by his contorted expression, that he was about to say "the name itself does not ring a bell." however, he responded "I remember he was on guard duty …"

"And then?"

Patrice looked away, biting his lip in concentration before sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry … as hard as I try … it's all blank."

"Try harder." Bellatrix said softly, and absent mindedly pulled out her wand. Patrice eyed it nervously and cleared his throat.

"Madame … I … I am a devoted Death Eater …" he said nervously.

"Are you?"

"Yes I remember that much."

"You are so sure?"

"Of that, yes!"

"Then do your best for me!" she sneered.

"What … would I have to gain by lying?"

"Whoever accused you of lying? I simply want to know what Draco Malfoy did." she held her wand out and stroked the side of Patrice's cheek with it, several sparks flickered at the tip of it.

"Madame Lestrange I … I only remember him sending me somewhere … I don't remember where … I only just remembered that much."

"Where were you found?" Bellatrix asked suddenly.

"In the garage … underneath the Commune."

"That's where you were stunned?"

"I suppose so … I don't remember it happening … I don't remember who did it either. Forgive me." he clasped his hands and lowered his lips to them, as if he was praying. Bellatrix stepped away and examined the man.

"So Draco sent you to the garage where you were stunned?"

"I … think so …" Patrice said into his hands, his eyes were scrunched tight.

Bellatrix examined him for a moment, before nodding.

"Do you believe he sent you to the garage so that you'd be attacked?"

Patrice looked up from his hands, his eyes widened suddenly.

"What?" he paused for a moment. "I don't understand?"

"Just answer the question, Monsieur Sabin."

"No … I have no reason to believe that … " he said softly. "He was checking the top of the building at the time. He called down for me to search the garage … I don't think he wanted me to be attacked … no."

"Did you see him speaking with any of the intruders?"

"No Madame. I have no recollection of the intruders at all."

"Sébastien Gagnon claims you were the one who first alerted him to the intruders. How can that be so if you don't recall them?"

Patrice hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"I am sorry … I-"

"-don't remember?" Bellatrix finished. She rolled her eyes. "Useless frog!" she spat in English. "Well if that's all you remember then …"

"Madame … please … answer me one thing … is the Dark Lord angry?" Patrice pleaded, his eyes wide with fear. Patrice knew no better, and Bellatrix could tell him whatever she wished while he was locked in this room. She knew that striking fear into his heart would serve a small purpose of immediate gratification. But the more sensible side of her realised that it would be better for him not to draw attention to himself.

"If the Dark Lord knows, then he doesn't care about this unfortunate incident. There seems to be no sense in informing Him at the moment. Should there be evidence of a darker side to this affair then perhaps my answer to your question will change. For now I will leave you to continue your memory exams." she finished, putting her wand away. She turned to leave.

"Good day, Madame Lestrange."he called out moments later, but she had already left.

* * *

When Draco was later unbound, he found that he was unable to remove his blindfold which was tied by magic; his wand of course, had been confiscated. The soft spoken girl was not the one to bring him his food, instead it was another woman who barely said a word to him, except to tell him to eat. All he noticed was that she had a heavy foreign accent. She said so little that he was unable even to identify what nationality she might have been. Either way, there was nothing familiar about her.

He had to grope blindly for his food which he ate with relish. It was delicious, and tasted homemade, although he found eating blind to be rather disconcerting. He could taste there was a nutty wholemeal bread, potatoes, green beans and stew. Mince-meat that was very soft and rather rarer than he would have usually liked.

He wondered if his family knew he was missing, had they been informed? Were there 'wanted' or 'missing' posters printed and circulated around town? Was his mother beside herself with grief and worry? He wished there was some way of at least soothing her; she would keep a secret if he asked her too. That was a futile desire, Astoria's 'friends' were never going to let him deliver his mother a message. His thoughts circled his brain for a reasonable guess as to what was to become of him.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a child laughing. There was a child here too? What sort of place was he in?

Draco's image of rebels were that of wand wielding, hooded wretched looking people who would capture him and put him in a cell. Yet, here he was, in a warm bed and well fed by gentle voiced women and laughing children. Draco therefore, found comfort in his conclusion that although he had been taken prisoner; it was highly unlikely to be by a group of rebels and rather a collection of bored aristocrats like Astoria. He hoped, that when he was inevitably freed this would make it easier to explain to Bellatrix and the Dark Lord.

He spent the rest of that day in darkness, unsure whether it was night or day and let his thoughts wander. Mostly he thought of his Mother, who would be hysterical and frightened and his Father would comfort her. He also thought about Theodore who would reckon his being captured was about the most exciting thing that could ever happen to anyone. He thought about Blaise, yes Blaise would probably say that the notion of being captured, blindfolded and bound on a bed by a group of women as a most enviable situation.

Astoria leaned against the doorway while the two blonde women looked at her expectantly; one was a beautiful French woman in her mid-thirties, the other girl was around Astoria's age; with dirty blonde hair and large pale eyes.

"Well? We 'ave to come to a decision soon, we can't keep 'im up there forever, can we?" the French woman said.

"Well Astoria?" the younger blonde woman said. "You know him best … can we trust Draco Malfoy?"

Astoria sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head.

"No … Draco Malfoy will rat us out to whomever threatens his mother first."

The two other women glanced at each other in some confusion. "It is no secret, Draco Malfoy is a selfish coward, he'll do whatever benefits him most."

"Protecting loved ones is hardly a crime, Astoria. We'd all do the same wouldn't we? Does that really make him selfish?"

"I didn't think you'd be the one to defend him, I thought I'd have to do that job."

"It's very curious, isn't it Astoria? It's just you say his cowardice is the reason why we shouldn't trust him, you haven't mentioned his political beliefs at all. Does that mean he could sympathise with us?"

"You asked me if we could trust him, nothing more. Whatever his morals, if he has any, doesn't make a difference." Astoria snapped.

"I remember, I was taken prisoner in his house." The wide eyed girl said dreamily. "He had to take me down to the dungeons, he didn't seem very happy about it."

"He still did it though, because-"

"-he was protecting himself and his family. I think that's rather admirable. Don't you?"

Before Astoria could respond, the French woman jumped in.

"'ow do you know 'e doesn't care for you? After all, 'e did 'elp you escape from the commune."

"I suppose but-"

"Could you not try to make 'im care for you more? If 'e wants to protect you, per'aps we can trust him more."

Astoria frowned.

"I have tried, I told you I was looking to marry a Death Eater to protect myself and my reputation."

"Exactly, and you said 'e'd be a good ally, didn't you?" she pressed on.

"If he likes you enough, we can perhaps bargain with him for his co-operation – at least just to keep this a secret."

"That's such a risk though, Luna" Astoria shook her head. "It isn't worth it."

"Oh … I think it is. If we continue to keep him locked in a room, when we do finally release him he'll tell as much as he knows, he may even recognise voices. If we can trust him enough to keep him housebound and develop a rapport with us perhaps he'll think twice about snitching on us. It's a risk, but if we had him on our side … I believe it would be well worth it."

"On my side, you mean. You forget that I don't agree on everything with the rest of you lot!"

"Now is not the time to fight. Let's decide together, shall we? Raise your hand if you vote to keep Malfoy housebound but work on persuading him to get involved, bearing in mind we'll tell him no more than what he needs to know... Well?"

"Draco Malfoy?" the soft gentle voiced woman had returned. "We have decided that we will remove your blindfold and unbind your hands. However, for the time being we will have you remain here under House Arrest. You will also be denied use of your wand until you leave. Do you accept these terms?"

Not feeling he had much choice, Draco nodded in agreement. He felt the bindings on his hands fall away immediately, and he reached up and untied the blindfold. He was glad to find that his sight had indeed remained intact however, the stinging worsened at the sudden exposure to bright sunlight that beamed through the windows. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room. Would there indeed be wand wielding, hooded rebel soldiers, as he initially feared? No. He first spotted Astoria by the window wearing a clean set of pale green robes; she looked sulky and unsurely at him. Next to her was an exceptionally beautiful woman Draco recognised immediately.

"F-Fleur Delacour? From the Triwizard Tournament?" Draco asked surprised.

"Weasley. Fleur Weasley." she corrected, there was no smile on her exquisite features. He turned to the last woman, whom he guessed whom the gentle voice belonged to.

Upon seeing the unusual style of clothes and the large pale, protuberant eyes – yet another set of school day memories flocked back to him.

"Is it...Luna Lovegood?"

"Very good Draco Malfoy." she smiled.

"These are your friends?" Draco said turning to Astoria. These were certainly not the sort of women Draco had pictured Astoria with. Astoria said nothing, but nodded stiffly. Draco used the awkward silence that followed to look around the room. It was very cosy, with wooden floors and panelled walls. Indeed, out of the window was a clear view of a calm, blue sea. He suddenly realised the strangeness of the sunshine, how did it shine so brightly here but failed to do so everywhere else? That was a question for another time.

"Where am I?"

"We can't give you the address, but it is a cottage by the sea." Luna Lovegood smiled.

"How did you escape the Communes? How long have you been in hiding?" he tried not to sound accusatory, but it was hard not to. Luna Lovegood's father had been the editor of the Quibbler, she herself had been a member of Dumbledore's Army, she'd been arrested in his own house!

"I'm a pureblood and so is Fleur. We were arrested and tested but we were never imprisoned. But I suppose you're wondering how we weren't labelled blood traitors?"

Draco nodded

"Well we simply denied all former allegiances."

"And they believed you?"

"Not at first. We were closely watched, precautions had to be made and I had to prove myself."

"How?"

"Various ways, it wasn't easy, especially seeing so many of my friends being rounded up and sent away."

"But you did-"

"Yes I did. I could have been stubborn and stood my ground as a protest but I knew I'd be no help to anyone locked away, wandless and without a voice. It was a very pragmatic move on my part."

"So you do charity work in secret?"

"Yes … and more."

"Luna!" Astoria said sharply.

"Astoria disagrees with us about who we should help and what we should do. Don't worry Astoria, I wanted to tell him about something else, not that … but perhaps it is better to leave it for another time."

Draco looked confusedly, from Astoria to Luna.

"You're free to wander the garden and the beach, but don't try and cross our wards." Fleur said and left the room.

"Feel free to look around, Draco Malfoy." Luna said sweetly and followed Fleur out of the room, leaving Draco and Astoria alone together. Draco stood up and looked out of the window at the great beach the house was built on. He tried to search for the words to say to Astoria.

"I'm sorry," she said delicately. "It's my fault you're here."

"Yes, it is … but I suppose I could have done what I was supposed to and arrested you."

"Or you could have let me escape on my own and not have escorted me like a gentleman."

Draco turned to face her. He had never thought of it like that. He supposed, in a way, he had escorted her, determined to see her to safety.

"Perhaps I should have. Perhaps I would've done differently if I had known I was going to be captured."

"I have to say you're taking it rather well."

"I suppose it's the shock, but no one seems to want to cause me any harm … I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"They wouldn't have harmed you anyway, not unless you hurt them. They will let you go when they can trust you won't inform the Death Eaters."

"I don't know what you expect from me. Eventually I will go home and they will inevitably question me. I disappeared from a mission; I promise it won't have gone unnoticed."

"It wasn't my decision, , just worry about that when it comes to it."

"There's no way you can inform my parents of my safety, is there?"

Astoria glanced at him exasperated but her expression softened.

"No, of course there isn't... I'm sorry." she reached out her hand and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm going to help Fleur with the tea, you know the French don't understand this sort of thing."

* * *

Tea turned out to be a very bizarre experience for Draco. Mainly due to the strange company present, and made stranger by the presence of the Gurdyroot tea that Luna favoured (Draco accidentally almost poured a cup for himself). The child Draco had heard laughing turned out to be Fleur's eleven year old daughter, Victoire. Like her mother, the child was exceptionally pretty, as was expected of her Veela heritage. The mix with the Weasley heritage on the other hand had given her strawberry blonde hair. Although, which of the Weasleys had fathered her, Draco was not sure.

"Have you started at Hogwarts yet?" he asked the girl at tea, he wondered perhaps if she knew Theodore.

"No. I've only just turned eleven." she said brightly. "But I'm not going to Hogwarts anyway."

"Isn't it compulsory?" he asked. As the words left his mouth, he thought perhaps her dual nationality had allowed her to accept a place at her Mother's school, Beuxbatons, instead. Fleur was giving her daughter a very stern look and barked something in French to her. The girl blushed slightly and looked guiltily up at Draco.

"Are your parents well, Draco?" Luna asked dreamily. "I remember your mother was a very pretty woman … but she did look rather sad."

"Uh … yes she's fine. They're both fine."

"And you also live with your Aunts too I hear?" Draco looked to Astoria as evidence as to the reason Luna was so well informed.

"Yes I do."

"Bellatrix Lestrange and … Andromeda Tonks."

"Andromeda Black." Draco corrected stiffly. "She's an Undesirable and she's denounced her past. "

"But it's still her name really, if you think about it. Her grandson lives with you too, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Theodore."

"Remus and Tonks' son." Fleur said sadly and lowered her eyes.

"Theodore has also denounced his past, he is proud to be raised by the Malfoy family. Andromeda is not allowed to speak of her old life." Draco said determined that these liberals were well aware of the situation.

"It's true, Andromeda won't be persuaded, she's adamant about protecting her position with her grandson." Astoria explained. Draco recalled seeing Astoria and Andromeda exchanging looks.

"I don't know what you've been talking to her about Astoria, but I knew you were up to something! She's very lucky to be where she is. She doesn't need your meddling."

"Lucky? To 'ear 'er own grandson call 's mother a 'ore?" Fleur said aghast.

"How do you know what he does and doesn't say? I don't believe Astoria's ever been privy to any such conversations."

"Just because your Aunt hasn't told us doesn't mean we 'avent heard what the war orphans are taught about their parents." Fleur ranted.

"A pureblood like Andromeda should have been re-educated and given full rights to her grandson. Denying the past is just stupidity, as long as one looks the future sensibly." Astoria said shaking her head. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"How can you say that? You yourselves should know how easy it is to pretend to deny your past. How could Andromeda be trusted with her grandson without one of my family members present?"

"The re-education programme must be improved." Astora said adding more sugar to her tea. "That way a pureblood could have the rights to their children and grandchildren; they could work to support themselves, and if they wished, could marry and start a new life for themselves." Astoria said passionately.

"And what of muggleborns?" Fleur asked.

"They should live in segregation, yes the living conditions need to be improved as should their access to the unskilled jobs."

"Astoria you disgust me." Fleur spat and left the table swiftly. Her daughter gulped, and ran off after her. The three left at the table sat in silence for a moment; Astoria helped herself to more tea.

"Fleur and Luna don't agree with my belief in the segregated society. They want things like the old days." she said coldly, and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Astoria … some of your ideas are very good … but how can you not believe that all human beings should be protected with equal rights." Luna explained diplomatically.

Draco felt very strange listening to a conversation like this. He had not heard people speak of such subjects in over a decade. Nobody would dare. Draco had had some doubts about Astoria's political views, but it was evident that her blood pride was still very important to her. He even found himself rather agreeing with her. He wanted nothing to do with Mudbloods or Blood Traitors personally, but truly he felt no satisfaction in seeing the torture and humiliation of human beings. He recalled even how the mudblood Granger had been held down on the floor of the Manor and physically scarred by Bellatrix. He could hear the screams that filled the house, echoing in his ear ...

"Draco … are you alright?" Astoria asked.

"Yes … yes I'm fine."

"Nothing you want to share?"

"No, I was only thinking that I do see some sense in what you're saying Astoria."

Astoria looked surprised, and Luna smiled.

"I have to say, that it's more than I expected of you." Luna said.

"However." Draco added hastily, he did not want the women to get the wrong idea. "I don't believe it is worth fighting for. Miss Delacour is putting her own child at risk. You, Miss Lovegood are putting your livelihood at risk. You think you're not being watched but I bet you any money you are. And as for you Astoria … is it really worth labelling your family as blood traitors?"

Astoria said nothing but added some more sugar to her tea, stirring it for a long while.

"What people are willing to risk is of course up to them," said Luna. "But we hope people will speak out."

"And what good will that do? So people will say what's on their mind and get in trouble for it. There's no use in that. Whether people speak about their troubles or not, what could come of it?"

"Strength in numbers … support?" Luna offered.

"You make it sound like you're trying to raise an army."

"No one's raising an army." Astoria said firmly. "It's nothing that dramatic."

"I was going to say, is this is a rebel alliance … I mean really? Three witches living in a seaside cottage with a little girl?"

Luna let out a hearty laugh, that seemed to go on for an extended amount of time, Astoria interrupted.

"We're not a rebel alliance, Draco. We're a charity organisation, who would like to see some changes made by lobbying for changes in the law, everything perfectly legal and everything above board."

"Last night, was not above board. You were sneaking around a commune."

"A woman was having a baby!" Astoria gasped. "The idea of leaving her alone to have the child without any magical help was unthinkable."

"So … how do you propose to gather your numbers?" he asked, feeling that these women truly had not thought this through.

"Another story for another day I think." Luna grinned. "Shall we clean up?" And with that, the decision was final, there would be no more questions about the subject.

* * *

_AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subscribed to this story. _

_If you enjoyed it please leave a review, as they are my sunshine bursting out from the Dementor-breeding-ground like weather we have here in London._


	12. Allies and Alibis

_AN: Hi everyone, I am so sorry this is late. I found it tremendously hard to write this chapter, as there are a lot of continuity problems and plot holes I want to avoid so I had to make sure things were water tight in this chapter. As you will also see there is a lot that happens, a lot which is discussed and the chapter is longer than usual._

_Kim...I definitely couldn't have done this one without your beta skills. Merci as usual._

* * *

**XI  
**

Many years ago, Narcissa Malfoy found herself, cloaked and running in a strange place looking for someone who could help her son. Now, thirteen years on, here Narcissa was again. This time, she went alone, without Bellatrix running behind her.

What she was doing was shameful. If Lucius knew, he would never forgive her. However, he did not know. She had left him asleep. Long gone were the days when her husband returned home from work late and continued to work in his office, or read his paper by the fire for hours into the morning. Nowadays he fell asleep before her, before even Theodore occasionally.

When Narcissa was a newlywed she had pledged to be the most dutiful of wives. She would stay up no matter how late, in case Lucius had need of her, but secretly she just wanted to be in his company. A few times, she had been overcome by fatigue, and Lucius would eventually carry her up to bed. When Draco was born, she remained a dutiful wife, but she was excused to go to bed earlier, as was her right as a mother. Even though their old house-elf used to tend to the child when he cried, Narcissa still stayed up, listening to every movement. Since her son was born, Narcissa had never truly slept a full night through as deeply as she had in her youth. Once a woman was a mother, there was no going back.

She had apparated to Gloucestershire and found herself standing in front of the Ivy Hollies, the Greengrass home. Narcissa took a deep breath and stood by the gate waiting for it to open.

"What is your business here?" an incorporeal voice asked.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy. I wish to speak with the lady of the house." Narcissa said nervously. "I wish to speak of private matters."

There was silence for a moment before the gate swung open.

The Ivy Hollies was a handsome red brick house, with great rich trees that stood like guardsmen along the long drive. It was a wider, less imposing building than her own Manor, it rather reminded her of her Uncle Alphard's house where she would play with her sisters and cousins in her youth.

The main door opened and Narcissa found herself face to face with a pretty blonde woman. She was dressed in a night dress and dark blue dressing gown, made of velvet, her long golden hair was braided.

"Mrs Malfoy?"

"Daphne?" Narcissa asked, recognising the girl. "I … "

"You came to speak to my mother. I thought so. I know why you're here, I expected you to show up, so I came to stay … I know more than my mother does. Come in."

"I'm sorry to come so late." she said sincerely as they stepped into the large hallway.

"Not at all, I can't sleep a wink anyway. I've been up drinking some warm milk."

Daphne led Narcissa into the elegant living room. It was a pale golden colour with candles hung across the ceiling from great chandeliers.

"I came to stay with my parents for a few days. My husband is away on business in Russia. I do so hate to be alone … Bratskum, take Mrs Malfoy's cloak." Daphne said to a hideous, albino house-elf, before adding something in another language. "My husband's elf." she explained. "He likes to collect ugly things like that … he's been ordered to travel with me everywhere, but his English isn't very good so I must work on my Russian."

"I'll keep my cloak. I shan't stay long. What do you know, Daphne?" Narcissa asked with urgency.

"I now feel like I've led you on. I wish I could tell you more … Astoria is also missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. The Death Eaters came here to question Astoria on Draco's whereabouts, only to discover she wasn't here either."

"Do you believe they are together?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. I cannot even say for sure that the two situations are connected but …"

"But it seems likely?"

"Draco was stationed at a commune … Astoria said she was doing a job that night … I know a lot of her work takes place in the communes."

"Two Death Eaters were attacked, their memories have been erased." Narcissa explained. Daphne sighed and shook her head.

"It isn't the sort of thing I can imagine my sister doing … but then again, who can tell these things? If she was attacked first then …"

"Does your sister have dangerous friends? It is just a charitable group, isn't it? Nothing darker? Nothing … no one that may have a grudge against my son?" Daphne reached out and squeezed Narcissa's hands.

"I cannot say, I do not know them. I promise you this though, my sister's beliefs are true to our kind, she's no traitor."

"Her friends?" Narcissa urged. Daphne sighed and diverted her eyes.

"I sometimes … have doubts about them. However, it truly is speculation, I do not know who they are."

"Why would they take my son?" Narcissa felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Mrs Malfoy … please." she said and gave Narcissa a handkerchief. "Bratskum, bring a brandy. Oh for Merlin's sake, I don't know it in Russian … brandy … brandy? Useless." said Daphne exasperated, wrenching her hands from Narcissa's and summoning the bottle and glasses.

"Truly Narcissa, I believe that Draco and Astoria will return safely to us … it is what happens when they return that worries me most."

"It looks bad, a girl helping Undesirables, and a Death Eater leaving his post with her … and to go missing for two days." she sobbed. "Even I … I'm looking for some explanation and I can't find it to defend my own son …" Shaking, she drank some of the brandy, while Daphne stroked her arm. "Draco is a good boy, a loving boy. People take advantage of that, they think he's weak … they use him because he'll do anything to protect the ones he loves."

"Do you believe he was protecting my sister?"

"I don't know. He's said nothing of his feelings towards her. What has she said?"

Daphne stiffened and shook her head.

"Not much but there seems no evidence to suggest she'd want him to come to harm."

"Do you know anyone who may know where Astoria is?"

"No, Astoria hasn't any friends that I know of, she's always been rather a loner. She had friends at school but no one who I could say she is close to. She never even met up with them during school holidays."

"Draco has Blaise … I've already called on him, he doesn't know anything either. He suggested he and Astoria may be together … Bellatrix already had her suspicions of that being a possibility."

"It's not unusual for Astoria to disappear for a few days. My parents' were not concerned about her absence until your sister called on them."

"She just goes? Without a word?"

"Yes. She's a self-proclaimed 'free spirit'" Daphne smirked slightly but at Narcissa's disapproving expression, she took a sip of brandy to hide it. "Mrs Malfoy … as I said before. Astoria is definitely not anti-establishment. A liberal perhaps, a troublemaker even … but whatever she was doing, whatever circumstance Draco found himself involved in with her, will not be considered a crime. For that I am certain."

"That doesn't help Draco … a Death Eater who leaves his post, is punished severely."

"Could it be … that perhaps Draco hasn't returned out of fear?"

"No … no … that's not a possibility. Draco would have sent word to me, for that I'm sure. I just want to know he's safe." she said as she wrung her hands nervously. "And I now wish I hadn't encouraged him to get to know your sister better." She glanced up at Daphne, as if expecting Daphne's retort to her rudeness. Daphne however, simply looked sympathetic.

"I'm not surprised. My parents have been trying to get rid of her for a while. For more reasons than wanting their daughter to make a good marriage. They don't want to be burdened with the responsibility of Astoria's dangerous life."

"You said it was only charity."

"As far as I know, yes! But as innocent as her work is, you have to admit we hardly live in a world where we can speak and think freely. Now I didn't like the way things were before but … but I do not believe a good citizen should be punished to make an example."

"An example of what?" Narcissa frowned, Daphne turned her head to look out of the window.

"The fact that there are real rebels out there, active, and biding their time for a revolution. No one's caught them, I wonder if anyone even can. They could even be disguised as one of us. Either way, they are out there, that much is certain."

"And Astoria …"

"I won't say it again, Mrs Malfoy, she is not one of them!" Daphne said irritably; Narcissa's face crumpled and the younger woman softened and put her arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Daphe … truly I am, I'm just so worried about Draco."

"Don't cry." Daphne whispered, soothingly. "I do understand your fear. But all we can do now is wait and pray that they will return soon … and hopefully with a believable excuse." she giggled. Narcissa hiccoughed as she both sobbed and laughed.

"Thank you Daphne, you're a sweet girl to comfort me so."

"Go home, Mrs Malfoy. Sleep, and stay calm until your son returns home. I swear to you, if I hear any word from Astoria, I shall contact you immediately."

* * *

Draco was given free reign to wander around the cottage and the surrounding land. He spent his first free morning exploring the area within the wards. For now, he had been barred from the indoors while the three women discussed something in secret. The cottage itself was situated atop a cliff, a most beautiful location. Guessing by the style of the landscape Draco deduced that they were somewhere on the South West Coast, and most likely it was Cornwall. He stood at the edge of the cliff looking out at the vast sea ahead of him. If it was Cornwall then this could be near Land's End, the most Southern point of the British Isles, with nothing beyond him but the sea, the Atlantic Ocean as far as America. There was something powerful about looking out at all that emptiness. The roar of the sea was caught in the wind, and the sun shone brightly and was a warm comfort from the strong wind.

"Are you going to jump?" a voice said. Draco looked down to see Victoire smiling at him, her strawberry blonde hair was flying wildly in the wind. She wore a large baggy jumper over a knee length skirt; she was clutching her arms as if slightly cold.

"I wasn't planning on jumping, no." Draco said.

"Ok … you wouldn't survive if you did. There are rocks at the bottom of the beach." she squinted in the bright sun.

"I'll bear it in mind." Draco said turning away from the sea and looking down at the little girl. "Can you tell me why the sun is so warm here? I haven't seen it so bright for a while."

"It's windier than usual today, it's much warmer usually, at least in summer." she said crouching on the ground. She picked up a piece of chalkstone and began scratching out doodles on a small boulder.

"Everywhere else, the Dementors' breeding affects the weather, everything is overcast usually."

"The Dementors don't come out this far. Maman says they will someday, but not at the moment."

"They don't come here at all."

"They've flown over a few times, but we put a patronus behind the wards to keep them away."

Draco looked thoughtfully down at the child, she seemed rather open and chatty. He wondered if he questioned her, how much information she would be able to provide.

"Victoire …" he started, crouching down beside her. "… what goes on in this house?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, doodling a picture of a unicorn.

"Well, are there meetings here? Do people come and make plans."

She looked up at him with her pretty smile.

"Maman told me you might ask me something about that. I don't know anything about it anyway, they don't tell me anything." she shrugged. She dropped her piece of chalk. "I'll show you around though?" she offered, standing at her full height and wiping her chalky hands on her old skirt, before holding one out for him to take.

She took him first to the large garden at the side of the cottage, it was very much a working, garden rather than an ornamental one. There were long sticks where beans were growing. There were cabbages, broccoli, potatoes and herbs as well. It was rather messy, with rakes and watering cans and wheelbarrows left out.

"This is our garden. We grow a lot of our own food here."

"Why?"

"To eat of course, silly." she laughed.

"You don't shop for it at all?"

"I don't leave here at all. Maman doesn't go to the shops either. It is better to have our own food isn't it? We have chickens too, want to see?"

"Very well." Draco nodded, although inwardly a snide little voice in his head made a comment about Weasleys and farms … and apples not falling far from the tree – he pushed the voice to the side. Victoire led him to a chicken pen built aside the farm where she peered in at the birds clucking and pecking at the ground. They produced a rather strong smell.

"They're so cute." Victoire said brightly. "Their eggs are so yummy too. They're my pets … do you have any pets?"

Draco recalled the old family dogs with affection. They had all been dead for years now; his mother's Cavalier spaniel, his Father's faithful borzois and his own German Shepherd. Somehow despite the grief that followed their deaths, the family had never gotten around to replacing them.

"We used to have dogs," he said simply.

"I'd like a dog. Maman says maybe I can have a rabbit. Astoria has cats apparently."

"She would." Draco smirked, at the amusing image of Astoria the spinster cat witch.

"If I had a rabbit I would call him Fudge." Victoire announced assertively.

"Why?" Draco laughed.

"After the old Minister of Magic, it's such a funny name." she grinned. "Come, I'll show you the beach."

* * *

Draco walked alongside the barefooted girl who paddled in shallow waves and chatted enthusiastically about the game she played on the beach. It was clear that she was a lonely child who seemed to have no other friends to speak of. Never left the cottage grounds and never had any company of her own age. Draco found himself musing the idea of being able to bring Theodore to play with her. He would no doubt enjoy a change of scenery and be better company to the little girl.

"Can you skim stones?" he asked Victoire suddenly.

"No … I tried to learn, but no one could teach me … can you?"

Draco leaned over and picked up a small flattish stone, he wiped away the excess sand.

"My Father taught me how on our lake. I taught my cousin when he was younger." He drew back the stone. "I'm not sure if it will work when the waves are this big … but …" he threw the stone and it skimmed twice before being swallowed by the waves. "Ah … you see on a smooth surface it works much better."

"That was still very good! Show me, show me!" Victoire squealed practically leaping up and down in excitement.

Draco did his best to show the girl some technique in skimming stones. She furiously tried to imitate him, though she had no great talent for it and the wind and tide was against her.

"Not as easy as it looks is it." he said after another failed attempt. Victoire smiled and picked up another stone.

"Not to worry, I've got time to practice." she said and threw it again. "How long did it take you to learn?"

"I don't really remember. I only remember my Father saying he learned quicker … it made me practice more."

"See that one was better!" she said leaping for joy. "Well that wasn't very nice of him."

"I learned didn't I? It's just the sort of things Fathers say."

The girl shrugged.

"My Daddy would never say something like that to me."

"You remember your Father?" Draco enquired, as he had been under the impression that Victoire's Father had died before she was born, or just after.

"Of course I do." she said brightly, throwing one more stone. "There's just pebbles here now … I can show you the cave where I play sometimes, want to see? It's my den!"

"Perhaps tomorrow," he smiled, he felt strangely compelled to smile around this angelic little girl, and he wondered nonchalantly if it might be something to do with her Veela blood. She pouted disappointedly. "I think it's getting towards lunch time, they'll want us back."

"Hmm ok," Victoire agreed reluctantly.

The two walked up the long winding path from the beach back up to the top of the cliff. Victoire was clearly used to the trek and bounded up the hill without much effort.

As they finally reached the top, Draco, who felt slightly breathless from the climb, noticed something at the bottom of the garden that he had overlooked before. A small headstone.

"What is this?" Draco knelt in front of it and rubbed his hand across the stone.

"A grave." Victoire explained.

"Yes I know but … Here Lies Dobby … A Free Elf." As Draco read the fading words he felt the jolt of surprise rush through him. Dobby was no doubt a common name amongst house elves, but there was but one Draco knew of who was free.

"That grave's always been there." said Victoire. Draco said nothing but a frown grew on his face. How had the elf ended up here?

"Are you coming in for lunch?" a voice joined them. It was Luna.

"Draco's looking at the gravestone." Victoire explained.

"Dobby was my old house elf." Draco said.

"I know." Luna said gently. "He came to the Malfoy Manor and helped us escape." she said referring to the events that took place at his home towards the end of the war. "He came here with us, but he died as we arrived."

"Are you allowed to tell me this?"

"What difference does it make now?"

She had a point. After all, the war was over. No one was supposed to talk about what the rebels got up to during the war and naturally the identity of their safe houses remained a secret. Furthermore, nobody was meant to talk about what happened during those times. But there was no one here now, and the events of the war was twelve years ago.

"It's strange. This elf raised me."

"That is odd. I suppose he must have. He wasn't very happy with your family though … was he?"

"Evidently." Draco said dryly. "But I remember being quite fond of him when I was a toddler. I don't suppose I saw him as a servant then." He recalled the elf watching over him while he ate alone in the nursery and he also remembered him ensuring he was doing his homework set by his governess.

"You remember being a toddler?"

"Vivid glimpses." he shrugged, standing back up.

"It was Harry who insisted on giving him a proper burial, he wouldn't even use magic to dig the grave."

Draco's eyes widened at her mentioning Potter's name. Luna did not seem to notice his surprised expression, she simply pulled out her wand and cast a charm that made several odd looking orange flowers grow out of the base of the grave.

"So, do you have a house elf now?" Luna asked as the three of them turned back to walk to the house. Victoire chasing butterflies as she went.

"Of course I do." Draco laughed at the preposterous notion of the Malfoys not owning an elf. "Dizzy is Dobby's niece, she was being trained by my paternal Grandmother's elf. When Dobby left she joined our house."

"Is she happy?"

"I have no idea. I should imagine so; she doesn't need to be punished as much as Dobby did, so she obviously seems happy with her work. I don't really pay attention to the job satisfaction of my servant."

He hung up his coat as they entered the cottage. Astoria was setting the table. The bright sunlight that poured through the window illuminated her brown hair, highlighting many golden colours. She looked up as they entered the room.

"We're discussing house elves?" Luna explained.

"My sister and her husband have the most ghastly looking house elf I've ever seen. Half blind, and albino, it's got horrible piggy pink eyes." Astoria immediately jumped in. "Apparently he bought it in Siberia! It barely speaks English; my poor sister can barely communicate with it."

"How is Daphne these days?" Draco asked as he washed his hands. Astoria smiled.

"She's marvellous. I wasn't keen on her husband but she's so happy, he must be treating her well."

"What does Daphne do for a living?" Luna asked, as Fleur served cheese omelettes at the table. Draco and Astoria exchanged glances and both laughed incredulously.

"She's a housewife of course." Draco said.

"Of course?" Luna laughed.

"The idea of a Greengrass woman working would be shameful." Astoria explained.

"Not only for her but for her husband too. For a Pureblood aristocrat to be unable to support his wife ... That is why it is best to marry a girl with a large dowry." Draco continued.

"Do you still receive dowries?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Of course. It's one of the various disadvantages of having daughters. As soon as a daughter is born the Father must prepare the dowry." Astoria laughed.

"How much is it?"

"It depends on the wealth of the family and the girl in question. A desirable girl may not need much of a dowry to entice interest but a girl who is struggling will have a very large dowry to interest men … Draco don't look at me like that! Having second thoughts about marrying me are you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never said anything!" retorted Draco.

Astoria laughed, as did the other women.

"I never knew it was still so old fashioned." said Luna.

"Oh yes." Astoria continued. "A respectable lady won't have a career, she'll work in charities maybe or attend witches' clubs and institutes. At most they can freelance. Of course there are some these days who choose to work."

"You for example." Draco said nodding to Astoria. She frowned.

"No I am not paid for my work, which makes me a volunteer." she said defensively.

"Don't you think that in this day and age you should 'ave independence?" Fleur asked.

"Trust me, Pureblood women have plenty of independence. We have huge houses and a lot of free time. A husband is easier to compromise with than a boss, believe me. I can't wait to become mistress of my own home."

"So say … for example …" Luna added quickly. "That you two got married. When would you take over from your parents as Master and Mistress of the house?"

"Well … that differs from family to family, depending on their traditions." Astoria sighed. Draco smiled, no doubt she was recalling the history lessons she would have received in her childhood, the same as he did. "My family dates itself back to the Saxon wizards; we have the tradition that the moment the eldest son marries he and his wife become head of the family. My parents haven't any sons but daughters can inherit instead of the property going to the closest male relative, however, our tradition states that even married daughters cannot inherit anything until their parents die. Now Draco's family are Normans … is that right?" she said frowning as if recalling her history textbooks. Draco cleared his throat.

"Yes, the Malfoys follow the tradition that the head status is only inherited by the male heir when the Father dies, a daughter can't inherit anything at all. But to answer your question, If the heir is not married at the time of his Father's death, the Mother remains mistress of the house until he takes a wife. She can then remain in the house under the protection of her son and daughter-in-law. Of course … should the father decide to pass on the head status before his death, he may …" Draco trailed off, remembering the duties his father had entrusted him with, that he was now failing to fulfil.

"It all sounds very complicated." Luna shook her head. "The whole world has turned upside down but you're following traditions from over a thousand years ago."

"What about you Fleur, you're a pureblood aren't you? What are your family traditions?" Astoria asked.

"My family were aristocrats before the Revolution. All those traditions have been obsolete for a long time." she explained.

"Wasn't that a Muggle problem?" Astoria sneered.

"Yes but the magical community used the muggles as an example to overthrow the French Ministry. Nothing was the same after that and my family lost most of their wealth. They 'ad to build up the family fortune again from scratch. Women 'ad careers … we didn't just marry rich men and inherit big 'ouses."

"Your loss." Astoria added cattily.

* * *

"It's funny isn't it?" Astoria said to Draco that evening as they sat quietly in the sitting room. "We're very different, you and I … but when we're with people it makes the similarities in our upbringing so much more noticeable." she smiled, her grey eyes, glinting in the candlelight.

"I suppose so …" Draco agreed, tiredly.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Nothing much … just thinking about the excuses I will have to come up with when I finally go home."

"You'll be glad to know we are considering that Draco."

Draco looked up at her curiously.

"I can't imagine you care very much."

"On the contrary, we care very much about what you might say … But you have alleviated some of my fears … you sound like you are planning to make an excuse then, aren't you?"

Draco realised that he had indeed made a conclusion without much consideration.

"Well I …"

"Before you backtrack … may I ask what it is that even makes you consider not telling the Death Eaters the truth?"

Draco looked away, around the room of the cosy little cottage. He thought of little Victoire playing merrily by the sea with so much freedom. If they were discovered the little girl would be taken away from her freedom and from her mother, she may even be too old to be adopted and re-educated. Would she be sent to the commune then? He thought of Astoria, arrested, beaten and thrown in a commune as a Blood Traitor, her clothes torn and working as a prostitute like that pathetic creature who had given birth at Ladbroke Grove. The thought was abhorrent and repulsive.

"I just couldn't …" he said simply. Not wishing to go into details. Astoria smiled and reached out and took his hand.

"Thank you" she said. His eyes met hers, there was true honesty and gratitude in her expression. "I should probably request more details to trust you but I don't think you're lying. It may well be my downfall."

"It may well be mine." Draco sighed. "Look, it doesn't sound like much is happening here, I don't know why you're so worried anyway."

Astoria gulped.

"Draco … if you knew more, I mean … should you discover anything more incriminating, would that sway your decision."

Draco felt his heart drop. This is what he had feared, if there was indeed a darker side to this organisation Astoria was involved in, then should his superiors find out, the weight of Draco's punishment for withholding information would surely increase.

"I suppose not … but perhaps consider that entrusting more information would be unfair on me."

"But if you are willing to take that risk, we can provide you with an alibi to return home with."

"What sort of risk? What sort of alibi?"

Astoria looked up as Luna entered the room with Fleur.

"Hello lovebirds?" Luna smiled dreamily. Draco noticed he and Astoria were still holding hands, feeling strangely annoyed he pulled it back.

"I've put Victoire to bed." Fleur said softly. "You are telling Malfoy of our plan?"

"Yes." Astoria said. "He's promised to keep his word and not tell the authorities about who here is involved … even if he knows more."

"You believe 'im?" Fleur asked, surprised.

"Yes I do. And Luna will vouch for me about the fact that I did not regard Draco's trust very highly when he first arrived here."

"I don't believe we can trust 'im just yet."

Luna sat down on a floral armchair in front of him.

"Draco … I'm between Astoria and Fleur, I'm afraid I can't make a decision either … but you do seem a nicer person these days, I want to believe you."

"Look, when you ladies are done sussing me out, make a decision will you?"

"'Ave 'im make an unbreakable vow." Fleur said simply.

"No!" Astoria said defiantly.

"Why not? If 'e says 'e won't tell anyone let 'im prove that promise."

"Because I don't want Draco to be tortured for information and be forced to choose between torture and death."

"Per'aps we should ALL take an unbreakable vow. Just to prove it to each other."

"No … our organisation is too small. If we vow not to tell anyone we won't be able to gather more followers." Luna said shaking her head. "Besides if we can't trust our friends, then who can we trust?"

"Look … why not give me the information first, and then decide if I'm trustworthy enough." Draco said bitterly. At least if he heard all the information he would be able to make a proper judgment for himself. The three women glanced at each other wordlessly, as if trying to make a non-verbal decision together.

"That sounds very fair." Luna agreed. Fleur muttered something in French.

"All the truth?" she snapped.

"I think it will have to come out, don't you?" Luna asked. The women all nodded.

"Come Draco." Luna said, "We must all go to another part of the house."

Luna led Draco, Fleur and Astoria across the room to the hallway. She stopped in the middle, pulled back the tatty looking rug, waved her wand and said

"Revelio."

There on the wooden floorboards a large trapdoor appeared with a large, black iron handle. She cast a non-verbal spell over it with a very complex piece of wand-work. The locked opened with a clunk and steadily the door opened, revealing a dark cellar beneath. Luna continued the complex wand-work, this time muttering spells under her breath, and a ladder rose. The women climbed down first and Draco followed after, feeling uneasy about descending into the dark abyss beneath him. However, the women began to light the candles and steadily the room came into better view.

Draco was surprised to see that the cellar was quite full of various objects. Two of the stone walls were lined with books and files and boxes, heaped together tightly. The other two walls had large maps spread across them with various pin-points in them and detailed notes written upon them. One map was of the British Isles and the other of the Eurasian continent. In the centre of the room was a great wooden printing machine. There were two small desks, each littered with scrolls of parchment.

"Welcome Draco, to the Quibbler's head office." Luna said brightly, and before Draco could respond she had picked up an apparent copy of the magazine and thrust it into his hands.

Draco looked down surprised at the cover.

Beneath the title "The Quibbler" Draco read the headline.

**INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY?**

**THE QUIBBLER IS RALLYING SUPPORTERS FOR THE INNOCENTS ARRESTED BY THE MINISTRY WITHOUT TRIAL!**

"This magazine was banned." Draco said softly. Luna and Astoria giggled.

"Yes, we know that much." Astoria laughed.

"After Daddy passed away, I set up a new office here. It's not got quite the same quality of readership as it did before. Nor are the subjects as varied, but they are important so I'm sure people understand."

"Oh Luna, I'm sure everyone misses Crumple-horned-Snorcacks."

"This is no joke!" Draco said gripping the magazine. "Do you know what the penalty is for disregarding the Censorship Act is?"

"Better than you do, I think." Fleur said.

"I used to work for the Daily Prophet." Draco said looking back down at the magazine. "We had warnings pinned over our desks. Look at this …" he said flicking through the magazine at the various articles. "You've even accused the Ministry of embezzling taxes … are you mad?"

"It's funny you should mention you used to work at the Daily Prophet … that's something I wanted to bring up, actually." Luna continued, unfazed by Draco's shock.

"Let's get to that part slowly shall we?" Astoria requested. "Poor Draco's had quite enough shock at this moment."

"Oh no …" he muttered at the prospect of further involvement in this nightmare.

Luna went to one of the desks and pulled out a thick envelope.

"In here … is your alibi. All written out fully for you to learn and memorise and tell the authorities in order, I hope, to clear you of all charges of abandoning your position and an answer to where you have been for the past few days."

"Well … what does it say?"

"You will have time to read it soon. If you accept this alibi you will have to stay here a few more days, for the story to become plausible and also for Astoria to return home before you so that people do not suspect she was involved or in any way related to your alibi."

"Understandable." Draco said. "But what will Astoria's alibi be for being a missing person? I can't imagine people haven't already begun to suspect we're together."

"I won't tell you my alibi, the less you know about me the more believable it will seem. However, should you be questioned about it I suggest you react surprised that I was missing." Astoria explained. "How is your Occlumency?"

Draco gestured that it was so-so.

"It truly depends on who is trying to see my mind. I can close out my Aunt perhaps … but should the Dark Lord question me … then …"

"That's fair enough. But don't you think You-Know-Who would have more important things to think about than you going missing though?" Fleur asked.

"Possibly. However, He keeps a close watch on my family. My Father was in his closest circle once, and then of course there is Bellatrix."

"Yes … she is annoyingly close isn't she. Who knows … it could be an advantage though." Astoria smiled. Once again, Draco failed to see what she found so amusing.

"Why are you showing me this, anyway?" he said looking back down at the magazine.

The women exchanged glances and finally it was Astoria who responded to his question.

"We … had rather hoped, that you might be able to assist with a few things Draco."

"With this? Are you mad? Why would you think such a thing?" he yelped, now holding out the magazine as far away from him as possible as if it was contaminated.

"You're a journalist."

"Was! However, I have no great desire to return to that profession, especially not in this field!"

"Draco. Let me explain." Astoria said gently. "Now the alibi we've provided you with will lead the Ministry on a false trail, with evidence that will be ready to be found the moment you leave here. If you would like to strengthen your reputation you will write up that alibi as an article and give it to the Daily Prophet."

"I suppose that you think that will distract people and throw the scent off of you." he guessed after a moment of consideration.

"Indeed it will."

"There is one more thing …" Luna said hesitantly, Astoria nodded for her to continue, but kept her eyes on Draco. "If you're welcomed back at the Daily Prophet … you'll have access to certain documents, as well as a wide readership …"

"Luna, even if I was inclined to write anti-establishment journalism, the Prophet would certainly not allow it. There is a very rigorous censorship department."

"It would have to be subliminal, but you're not inclined … so don't worry."

"But you want me to access certain files for you?"

"Reporters are able to access certain documents are they not?"

"Only Ministry approved ones." Draco shook his head. "Even if I did help you, there's little I can do. I suppose you want to print it in this rag." he said and waved the magazine again. Luna reached out and snatched it back.

"You know you 'aven't read that alibi yet." Fleur said. "We could take it back and leave you on your own."

"I haven't said no. Indeed I don't mind printing this story … possibly … after I've read it and had a proper think." he said with a sigh. If it was a strong story, that presented him in a good light, then the chances were that it may do him a favour. "So if there is no more you wish to share with me, may I be excused to read it?"

"I think that's all … yes." Astoria agreed. So Draco, with the feeling that all eyes were on him began to climb back up the ladder.

* * *

He had been reading the alibi carefully, taking note of every detail on a spare piece of parchment and trying to memorise them. It was important to cover every intricacy to be prepared for whatever question that arose in an interrogation. The story had to be able to coincide with what occurred at the commune and with the possibility of hundreds of different witness testimonies, including the testimonies of Sébastien and Patrice. Draco also needed to consider that if he did report this story to the Daily Prophet it would indeed have a far wider readership. Which would mean more people would be able to scan through it for inconsistencies. When stories were created at the Daily Prophet there would be a whole team of people in an office working on checking the inconsistencies in each individual story – he had to do it alone.

The alibi was good, and if what Astoria had said was true, about the Ministry being led on a trail to discover evidence planted to back this story up, then as far as he could see it was foolproof. All that remained was his talent for Occlumency. The women had said it would be a couple of days before he could return home, perhaps he could use the last few days here to practice. Perhaps Fleur or Luna had some skill in legilimency, Luna seemed a rather talented witch and Fleur would certainly not go easy on him.

There was a knock at the door, and a moment later Astoria appeared. Her hair was loosely braided and she was dressed in a long, loose white nightgown.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I just wanted to check if you were alright." she whispered..

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just reading through this."

"Everyone's asleep." she said. "There's a full moon out tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me, down by the beach."

Draco frowned. He was, rather to his embarrassment, wearing the night clothes given to him. Draco had accepted them unquestioningly, and assumed they belonged to Fleur's deceased husband. He had chosen to say nothing rather than bring it up.

"I suppose … I need to get dressed."

"There's no need. I opened the window, there's very little wind out there. You'll be warm enough."

"You're going like that?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Come on, Draco you look fine. We can talk … properly."

So, rather unexpectedly, but not so reluctantly Draco walked with down to the beach with Astoria. Barefoot they stumbled down the cliff path saying very little to each other, save for a few awkward remarks about the weather and the landscape. Soon enough they were down by the sea. It was extremely beautiful, the black night time water illuminated only by the great white orb that hung low in the sky.

"You're very good to agree to all this Draco."

"It's a favour to me too. I was struggling to come up with an alibi."

"Is it all fine?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell." he nodded. He stopped walking as they got closer to the waves, but Astoria carried on walking straight into the foam. The hem of her blustering night dress got wet and clung to her ankles as she waded along.

"I always wanted a house by the sea." she said. He could see her smiling in the moonlight. "I always imagined myself growing old in such a house."

"A house though, not a cottage, I should hope."

"I don't think those things would matter to me when I was that old. As long as I wasn't alone."

"You always struck me as someone who does well on their own."

"Looks can be deceiving, Draco. But yes, I suppose I do alright … but I think when I am that age I'd grow very tired of it. It's nice to have a companion. Somebody you've known for so many years where nothing about them surprises you anymore. Don't you think that's wonderful?"

"I suppose. Some people would call it boring." he said honestly. He thought about Blaise's mother, who could never bear to stay in one place or with one person too long. She even found her own son a bore.

"I think it's beautiful." she said as she stepped out of the water, walked further up the shore towards him and sat down on the sand. Reluctantly (as he had no desire to get covered in sand when he had no wand to remove it) he joined her.

"How did you get involved in all of this Astoria? I mean … Fleur and Luna aren't exactly your crowd are they?"

"No … they aren't. Well … I had my doubts about a few things. I've always been political you see. I've spent years trailing through political books in my father's library, and many a time I've thought about throwing tradition out the window and applying for a job in the Ministry, but alas … it never really happened. Well anyway, a few years ago I read a small report in the Prophet about a few 'liberals' doing charity work in the communes and thought I'd like to get involved in some way. Although I wasn't too sure how. I went through the usual methods open to me. I wrote to the Daily Prophet for advice and I inquired at several Witches' Institutes but as you can imagine I received little help. Finally, after about my eighth try I was leaving a W.I. in Dorset when a witch who saw me enquiring at the reception desk followed me out. She was rather hesitant but told me if I was interested in that sort of thing seriously then I should read a certain banned magazine."

"That was brave of her."

"Indeed. Only she wouldn't tell me how she got it or heard of it, nor would she give me a copy herself. She simply told me to go to pub in Stretford, and ask for a certain man, who would know. I thanked her, and I hope she managed to sleep well without fear that I might turn her in. Anyway, I went to that pub twice, asked for the man, and waited several hours into the night, hoping he may show up but to no avail. It was an awful place, full of rather horrid people and I was frightened at times by what the man I was supposed to meet might be like. Then on the third night, he turned up. He gave me a copy of the magazine and told me to read the truth about what was happening in England, and indeed the whole of Europe and Asia."

"Who was he? The man?"

"I can't say. I promised not to. He did not even share his real name with me, although I've learned it since then. He peddles the magazine, among other things."

"What things."

"Please, let me finish. I have to say I read that magazine from cover to cover more times than I care to think, I read every detail and was absolutely enthralled by the secrets it shared of our country and the lies we are told by the Ministry, by the Prophet by the WWN! I was most fascinated of course about the way purebloods were treated in this so called paradise that was intended for them … but anyway … and … there were of course parts of it I found too radical, that I stay away from to this day."

"This same things the man who gave you the magazine was up to?"

"And is still up to, yes."

"And Luna and Fleur?"

"They are also involved."

"Yet you still won't tell me." he asked skeptically.

"Ask Luna for a copy of the Quibbler if you really want to know. Otherwise, let sleeping nifflers lie."

"You invited me to write for the magazine. You can at least tell me what it stands for."

"You're not accepting that invitation, so what does it matter?" she asked. "Draco please, can you please be the one person I know in this who is on my side."

"Are they rebels?" he asked simply. She stared at him intensely for a moment before looking away, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"They do sympathise … but they are only journalists … Fleur and Luna that is. There are things going on that I do know about. I think they're nervous about the fact that I know so much yet I'm not involved, as if that makes me more likely to turn them in. I wouldn't …"

"Why do they keep you informed then?"

"I suppose they want legitimate, respectable person on their team. I have access to certain people and places they don't."

"I'm sure Fleur could, if she wanted." Draco said, he very much doubted that a beauty like Fleur would be turned away from anywhere.

"Fleur rarely leaves the house. She's terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of someone discovering Victoire." she said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what Victoire said? About not going to Hogwarts? Well there's a reason she's not going … she isn't registered."

"What … her birth?"

"She was born in secret, she lives in secret and here she will remain in secret"

"Why wasn't she registered? Because her father was a blood traitor? He's dead … surely the Ministry wouldn't take Victoire away?"

Astoria said nothing for a moment before casually offering the explanation that Fleur did not want her daughter attending Hogwarts and being brainwashed to hate the likes of her Father."

"You mean like Theodore?"

"Yes … and many others like him." she took a deep breath, inhaling the cool salt air. "Perhaps we needed this revolution … but now the system needs to be changed."

"It will, possibly, but not in this generation. Not while the people involved are still alive."

She said nothing and continued looking out at the sea as if she was expecting something to appear.

"What has your life been like since the war, Draco? What's happened that has changed you so much from your school days."

"Is this a newspaper report?" he laughed emptily, wishing to steer away from the subject of himself.

"No … I promise. Just between you and me." she looked away from the sea, directly at him; the moon had illuminated her skin and her eyes seemed to glow in an eerie silvery way.

"There's nothing to say really." he gulped.

"Yes there is … I know there is. Go on."

Draco thought back to the war and tried to piece together something to tell. At the time, things had just happened, he had barely taken things in, everything was so rushed, so panicked, so sudden.

"I remember being glad that the headquarters for the Death Eaters were no longer in the Manor. My Mother and Father were relieved too. I knew it although they never said anything. We kept to ourselves for a while. Naturally there were celebrations that we had to be seen attending. We never hosted our own though …"

"Was that suspicious?"

"No. One of the perks about being related to Bellatrix was that she saw the parties as a waste of time when work was to be done. She didn't live with us then either. My parents and I were glad just to be by ourselves again."

"And then?"

"My Mother became anxious about what had happened to her other sister. I didn't know it at the time, naturally she hid it well. However, when we were soon informed that she had lost her mudblood husband and her daughter and her son-in-law in the war, she was appealing for the re-education programme and for custody of her grandchild. My Mother immediately spoke up to vouch for her. Bellatrix, of course, objected and took the matter directly to the Dark Lord."

"As she's the Dark Lord's most devout follower … why didn't he respect her wishes."

"He likes to keep her in his place. He always did, as if His criticism induces her love even more. I admit, it works." Draco smirked. "Well I suppose, he thought the idea was amusing, and there was no denying Andromeda is not only a Pureblood but a member of the Black family. He knew she was only doing it for the sake of her grandson thus she went through a particularly rigorous re-education programme."

"Do you think it worked?"

"I have no idea. She doesn't talk about the past so it doesn't matter … " he thought back to the night when he found Andromeda crying. "Or rather … she keeps it to herself, whatever she's feeling."

"So they then came to live with you."

"Yes. But, perhaps because of my Mother's eagerness to help Andromeda, or because my family were still being punished for not being more productive during the war, we were classified as unsuited to housing an Undesirable and educating a young war orphan. Thus, Bellatrix had to move in too."

"So there was an Aunt you had never met, Bellatrix – who needs no further introduction, and a baby who all moved in around the same time?"

"So much for a peaceful, quiet life. My Father and I were always the 'only child'. We weren't used to living in busy homes, my Mother was mostly overjoyed of course."

"Mostly?"

"I think she'd have prefered it without Bellatrix …"

"Haha! Well...then what happened?"

"I took my NEWT exams at a Ministry office. There were a couple of us there whose education was interrupted but were permitted not to return to Hogwarts to repeat a year. I did alright, then spent a lot of time at home doing very little. That period lasted a long time …"

"Why?"

"I found nothing worth doing. There was nothing that interested me. And on a rather childish note I had no one to praise me for anything I did. I … began … " he sighed as he recalled those rather dark days of his youth. "I began to find it difficult to do anything at all. I withdrew into myself … stayed locked up in my room, sometimes stayed in bed."

"Depression?"

"I suppose. I was afraid of the world. I didn't understand it, and everything I had previously prepared for had gone … you remember what it was like, the world was a mess."

"I was at least at school, I had time to learn, but you're right, it was frightening. Your Mother must have been very worried about you."She said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes. However, she spent an awful lot of time devoted to Theodore. If I recall correctly, it was around this time my Mother truly believed I was behaving selfishly. She was quite right of course … I should have been helping my Father with his troubles, but I never believed there were any at the time and my Father has always been too proud to ask for help."

"You were dating Pansy at the time, how did she react to this?"

"Concerned of course, she visited and wrote letters to me. Poor thing, she tried her best but I brushed her off. She wrote a letter to me, about how confused she was, that she had been so for a few years now. In much nicer words she reminded me that my family was a laughing stock, particularly with an Undesirable in the house, and the war orphan of Blood Traitors. She also reminded me that behaving like a recluse gave me few prospects in life."

"She always was a bitch, that Pansy." Astoria said rolling her eyes making Draco slightly..

"I assure you, she was far more polite than I'm giving her credit for. I do believe she was under immense pressure from her family. Anyway, I wrote back wishing her well in her life, and strangely felt some sort of relief in that. I decided to make the effort to rejoin my family in the house, although I still spent much of my time in my own company, I now freed myself from my own bedroom."

"Did you find something to do?"

"Mostly I poured over books in our library … they passed the time you see, and I had begun to appreciate the work the author's had put into both compiling their research and also their style of prose."

"And that's how you started writing?" Astoria grinned, he nodded and smiled back, unable not to smile at such an expression of genuine, childish delight.

"I started dabbling about at home, although I was never really good and I lacked any great inspiration. Naturally one would find no inspiration locked up at home in one's bedroom. I knew I had to start living my life." He paused and laughed again shaking his head as if mocking his youthful self. "Ah but naturally I wasn't brave enough to set out on my own haha, I asked my father for the funds to send me to a journalism school."

"And he did?"

"Yes. The Prophet was looking for new journalists at the time. The Dark Lord, somehow, got wind of what I wanted to do, and told me, even before I'd truly begun my course, that I'd have a job at the end of it. It was nice to know."

"So when did you lose interest in it?" Astoria frowned.

"Not very long after. I was shifted around from department to department...I didn't enjoy writing what I was told to write. And I suppose, as you said, I began to see things weren't all they seemed and the articles I wrote were meaningless … I did it every day because it was easy and because the Dark Lord had given me that job and I was lucky to have it. Meanwhile, the world kept on turning, Theodore grew up and I got used to having two Aunts and a little cousin living in the house."

"Did you get on with him?" Astoria asked, and she turned her head to check his expression, with her own very prominent smirk, etched upon her features. Draco could not help but laugh.

"Yes and no … he was alright, he was a pest and he still is. I think in my own way I feel some brotherly affection for him. I do sometimes dread to think what could happen to him if my family weren't in the position they are in. Things aren't perfect for us … but we're just safe."

"I see why you are concerned about your family's safety … but I am glad you can see that there are things that are terribly wrong with how things are done." Astoria said, and she wrapped her arm around his, and rested her chin on his shoulder as she stared off into space. "I'm rather sad to leave here … it's so peaceful, but tomorrow I have to run back home with my own alibi."

"Which is?"

"A perfectly acceptable excuse that I stayed with friends. Don't worry, it is believable, I've done it many times so it's not unusual, and these particular friends are well informed on what to say if they are questioned!" she added quickly as he pulled away from her to criticise such a feeble albi.

"Aren't you scared of anything?"

"Of course I am, Draco." she said disbelievingly. "I might not live in fear like Fleur, but of course I do get scared." Her eyes suddenly seemed to glint more brightly in the moonlight, and suddenly two large tears welled up from the sides of her eyelids and splashed, uncontrollably down her cheeks. Without a second thought Draco pulled Astoria close to him and held her. He realised immediately the strangeness of the situation. Astoria, whom he had previously disliked so much was now sobbing lightly into his shoulder, while he comforted her with small hushing sounds. He stroked her hair and shoulders, noticing that her body felt a lot more fragile in his arms than he would have expected of her. Astoria had shown little weakness or even femininity around him, but her back quivered gently from the little sobs.

"Shh … it'll be alright." he murmured close to her ears. She pulled away, slightly embarrassed; hiding her face and wiping her tears, she mumbled a small 'sorry'. "Don't be sorry." he said reaching out and pulling her closer again. Her heady, powdery perfume from the day drifted gently on the air and filled his senses.

"I don't usually … lose myself like that, I …" she was looking up at him, her eyes were still wet, and the tears and the moonlight and the grey irises framed by wet, black lashes made a beautiful union together. He hushed again, and wiped the tears off her cheek with his free hand. Her lips were parted, giving her a slightly surprised expression. She gave the smallest nervous laugh as she reached herself, and touched his cheek. "Draco …" she whispered. They were close together now, he could even feel her heart beating against him. Without any thought, he felt his arms around her slim waist. If it was she that moved first, or him, he did not know, nor did he care when he found his lips brushing across hers. Her lips were soft and warm and he deepened the kiss eagerly to taste her lips more. She moaned, so slightly, as her arms reached up and locked behind his neck. He quickly reached up and unbraided her hair, letting the soft waves fall between his fingers. Stopping for a moment's breath they pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Astoria was smiling again, shyly, with a blush splashed on her cheeks like a girl that possessed fewer years than she did.

"Does … does this stay here?" she asked him.

"Why? Should it?" he asked, loosening his grip on her. She

"No I … I know you don't like me all that much and … "

"I think I could though … I could at least try." he said, and with that pulled her close to him again.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review._

_if you didn't...well let me know why._


	13. The Silent Hero

_AN: OK guys. Where to start. First of all, I am so so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. First of all my computer broke down...like to the point where it wouldn't turn on, and my computer technician was in Poland...so I was computerless for over a month. Then when my computer was finally fixed I had an epic amount of work to catch up on and on top of that I had lost the momentum of writing. However, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, there will be another one soon and I promise it won't be so long._

_Once again, thank you to Kim for your help and support in checking my work (and also your patience)._

* * *

**XII**

The room in which Draco was waiting was dank and plain, there was no natural light, only a few beacons attached to the wall. A shabby, wooden desk was placed in the centre of the room. Draco sat in front of it on a chair decked with loosely hanging chains. He crossed his arms casually. He was waiting. There was an empty, rickety chair behind the desk, and who would be assigned to fill it, Draco was still unsure. He had to prepare for whatever would come. He sighed, closed his eyes and concentrated on clearing his mind as he had been instructed. He cleared his mind of the little cottage with its smell of freshly baked bread, the long beach with the tide lapping against it, the cliff where the wind circled high and fast. He closed his mind from the memories of the Quibbler, of Fleur, little Victoire, Luna and of course Astoria. He tried to focus on what he had prepared to say, the alibi, picturing every feature of the descriptions in his head, but as hard as he tried all he could recall was the salt air.

The door opened violently. His Aunt stood in the doorway, with a surprised and strangely disappointed expression on her face. Her hair was wild as usual, and her skin looked sickly. Her mouth was curled in a bitter grimace.

"So it's true. You have returned." she muttered. Draco inclined his head curtly.

"Bellatrix." a growling voice said from behind her, Macnair was standing just behind her. Tall and thin, with a black moustache, not yet grey. Bellatrix was blocking the way. Coldly, Bellatrix walked into the room, not taking her eyes of Draco for a moment. He attempted to stand, but the previously stationary chains suddenly wrapped themselves around Draco's arms and held him down on the chair.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"Perhaps not, but then again perhaps." she spat. Macnair offered her the chair. "No, I prefer to stand!" she began pacing the floor immediately, never keeping her eyes off Draco. "Well? What have you to say for yourself, nephew?"

Draco glanced exasperatedly at Macnair, who nodded slightly in understanding.

"Go on, Draco."

"I came here directly, I was aware that my disappearance from Ladbroke Grove would not have gone unnoticed. I clearly have nothing to hide, in fact I have information for you. So why you see fit to chain me to my chair is beyond me." Draco tried to sounds flippant, and hoped privately, that it was not perceived as arrogance.

"I will deduce whether or not your information is valuable enough to justify your disappearance. Why not begin with what happened at Ladbroke Grove?" Bellatrix said hastily.

Taking a deep breath, Draco began.

"The Commune was attacked by three rebels."

"Definitely rebels?" Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As I came to understand in hindsight, yes. May I continue?" he asked irritably. Bellatrix said nothing, but her mouth twitched involuntarily. "The Commune was attacked by three rebels, two of them battled with Gagnon and Sabin somewhere at the bottom of the building while I chased another down one of the staircases …" he paused, expecting Bellatrix to comment, but she remained silent. "I followed the rebel beyond the wards, where they were ready to apparate, I grabbed onto his arm and was taken via a side-along to the destination. I left my post for the sole purpose of following these rebels. When we arrived at the destination, I was attacked and left unconscious for some time, I awoke to find myself imprisoned, in a place I didn't recognise."

"So you were captured?" Macnair asked surprised.

"I was. They kept me prisoner for a few days, in one room. I heard and saw nothing as I was kept blindfolded. They fed me, but never spoke to me. With the exception of my solitary confinement I was kept very comfortably"

"What was their purpose?"

"I suppose they were deciding whether or not I'd be of use, otherwise I suppose they'd kill me. As it so happened, they seemed to find a use for me …" Draco said looking down at his hands for a moment, they were caked with mud, and were blood spattered, as were his robes.

"Were you tortured for information?" Bellatrix asked.

"Oh no, I must admit, their tactics were not so crude. They revealed themselves to me and began to treat me very kindly."

"You saw their faces?" Macnair gasped.

"Yes, and they even gave me their names." Draco suppressed a smirk. Bellatrix was not taking her eyes off him, her focus was intent, she was either watching for any sign of him lying or trying to infiltrate his mind. Macnair flicked his wand, and a quill, a piece of parchment flew out of the drawer onto his desk; he began to take notes. "They called themselves Finch Redburn, Augustus Bell and Richard Hattington-Smythe …" Draco said pausing between each one for Macnair to copy down. "I don't know if those are their real names or aliases."

"Go on, Draco, tell us what happened next." Macnair urged as he wrote down the last name.

"Well, naturally I was suspicious of their behaviour, but I was grateful not to be tortured. I took advantage of their kindness and made no move to attack while I was outnumbered. They spoke to me every day, asking me questions. I was careful to keep the truth from them about anything they asked, not that it was anything particularly important, they were mainly questions about myself. I lead them to believe I worked for the Ministry … oh … they seemed very interested in that …" Draco mused to himself. He refrained from inwardly complimenting his acting skills in case Bellatrix picked up on his thoughts.

"Enough of the dramatics, Draco, get on with it!" Bellatrix snapped. Slightly shaken, Draco cleared his throat and continued swiftly.

"Well I still spent much time in solitude, so I decided to turn the situation around. If they were interested in my working for the Ministry then they obviously wanted something from me. I would turn their little game around. Rather than let them change their tactics and torture me I was going to pretend to give them any information they desired. I would go as far to express a desire to join their cause."

"How did you manage that?"

"I made up lot of rubbish about being forced into being a Death Eater. Pretended that my family were suffering and that I secretly hated what had happened to our country and indeed all of Europe." Bellatrix raised her eyebrow, genuine shock seemed to well in her eyes.

"You dare to condemn the …"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I was acting, Aunt Bellatrix. I had to lie didn't I!" Draco snapped. Bellatrix clenched her jaw, she still looked furious.

"What if I don't trust your acting? I don't trust a Death Eater who leaves his post or defies orders, whatever he claims his intentions to be! Also Draco, you've been keeping some very odd company recently, haven't you." she said. Her face was very close to him now, her black eyes were piercing into his, as she swooped over his chair like a great crow.

"I used the 'company I've been keeping' as evidence to help convince the rebels of my true allegiance. Why not listen to what happened next before making up your mind, Aunt Bellatrix?"

"Come on Bellatrix, you can't truly suspect a Malfoy can you?" Macnair chuckled unsurely. "Well anyway, I for one would like to hear what happened next."

Reluctantly Bellatrix stood up straight before dropping down again and seating herself on the desk, her eyes focused on Draco again. "I kept up this façade for a while, claiming that I had become interested in the work of the rebels since resuming my Death Eater activities. I told them I had become unhappy with what I had seen of the Communes and that I had recently met a witch who did charity work for the Undesirables."

"And? Did they know your girlfriend, Draco? Were they good chums?"

"No, they had never even heard of her. And they criticised her for doing so little when a woman of her position could achieve more."

"Who are we talking about here?" Macnair asked.

"Astoria Greengrass, remember? We questioned her family for Draco and her whereabouts?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, with a mock frown. "What do you mean, Astoria and my whereabouts?"

"Miss Greengrass went missing too, around the same time as you did Draco, a strange coincidence don't you think?"

"A very strange coincidence." Draco said nonplussed.

"She has yet to return of course."

Alarm bells suddenly rang in Draco's head. Astoria was supposed to have returned home a few days ago, why wasn't she back? He tried not to look too surprised, he tried to empty his mind and replace his nervous expression to that of confusion.

"I do hope she's alright. But I confess her disappearance has nothing to do with me."

"We'll return to that subject later Draco. Continue with your story." Bellatrix said smirking slightly. Draco gulped and continued, trying to his best to ignore his rapidly beating heart. Suddenly the story he had studied felt so flawed and he had trouble remembering where he left off.

"Could I trouble you for a goblet of water?" Draco asked Macnair.

"Nervous are we, little nephew?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, but as you can see by my appearance I am physically exhausted. Haven't you noticed I've been in a fight?"

Bellatrix said nothing, she nodded at Macnair who transfigured a candlestick into a goblet.

"Aquamenti" he said, pointing his wand at it once more and filling it with water.

"Thank you," Draco said gulping it and trying to calm himself. "Where was I?"

"You had pretended to befriend them." Macnair offered.

"Yes. To say they accepted that and trusted me immediately would be a lie. However, they certainly saw the benefits of having me on their side. So they let me prove myself over a couple of days."

"How?"

"I gave them titbits of irrelevant information, half of which wasn't true and the rest was dressed up to sound more important."

"Did they use anything to test you? Veritaserum perhaps?"

"No. As it isn't readily available and seeing as there were only three of them, none of whom gave the impression of being great potion makers, I don't think they had access to any. But they did try to catch me out a number of times, asking me trick questions and so on. They had no real way of testing if my confessions were true at all. If I had stuck around for longer perhaps they would have tested me on one of their missions … but as it happened …"

"What happened?"

"I had managed to convince them to trust me, and they gave me some information of their plans; mainly, I believe, to see my reaction and see if I was still interested. They revealed their identities to me and seemed to begin to accept me into their fold. I was planning, to stay with them for a little while and maybe summoning allies when we were on a mission, so you could catch them in the act. However, one of the rebels; Redburn, he remained rather distrustful. I could see he was going to be a nuisance to me, I tried to befriend him, hoping that a personal connection might convince him but it only made him relay his doubts more audibly. We began to quarrel, it got out of hand and he attacked me. Draco raised his arm to display his slashed sleeve and bloody skin underneath. A fight broke out, they suddenly took his side when I retaliated, I fought all three of them off. I had no choice but to kill them all." he explained.

"You killed three rebels?" Macnair gasped.

"Ah … so he says, Macnair. But you see, Draco expects us just to take his word for it." Bellatrix sneered.

"After they were killed, the charms placed on the building disappeared. I worked out the location. I will tell you, you can check yourselves. You'll find three corpses there; Redburn, Bell and Hattington-Smythe."

"How did you beat them?" Bellatrix asked, cattily.

"Luck was on my side." Draco said bitterly. "Besides, Aunt Bellatrix, was it not you who instructed me in duelling? You should have no doubt of my skills."

"Draco … it will be necessary for us to check all this …" Macnair said folding his hands. "It does sound all rather far-fetched."

"Please check! I have no wish to be called a liar, Macnair. Check and question me all you wish. I know what happened! I believe you'll find all the evidence you'll need at the location."

Bellatrix stood up off the desk.

"I will leave you to give the details to Macnair, I want detailed descriptions of their faces, their clothes, the location and their plans. Even then I may not believe you." she said coldly. "I wonder if it is even worth informing your family that you are returning home … you see, if we find you've lied, then you very well may not be."

"Please inform them. It isn't fair for my Mother to continue worrying, needlessly." Draco answered with a similar tone. Bellatrix inclined her head, her mouth was still firmly set. She left the room swiftly, slamming the door behind her. Macnair raised his eyebrows slightly before turning back to Draco, the atmosphere was now far more calm. Macnair and he had always got on fairly well."

"Draco, be careful with the details of your descriptions. Your Aunt seems to have it in for you for some reason. If there is anything you are unsure about …"

"I'll be careful."

"I'm sure it'll all be cleared up soon. Shall we?" he asked, raising his quill once more.

Draco remained in custody all night. He did not sleep a wink, and stared dully into the darkness of the cell. His thoughts consumed him, mostly about Astoria. What if she had not made it back safely? Had someone got her? Or had she lied to him? Did she have plans to follow up which she was unable to tell him about. Then again, there was always the possibility that Bellatrix was lying to him. Perhaps she was hoping to shake him so as to see his story slip. He dared not ask after Astoria, no doubt he would do more damage than anything else.

* * *

He gave Macnair all the descriptions he revised. Luna had packed in so many details he was sure there was nothing missing. He felt uncomfortably curious about the three corpses that were waiting to be found. They were to match the descriptions of the three men Draco had never really met. Who were they? Where did they come from? And how did Luna prepare them?

He tried to clear his mind again and concentrate on pleasant things; like returning home, his mother, Astoria safe.

"We found the bodies." Macnair said, the following morning after Draco had been summoned back to the interrogation room.

"They were there just as I had said then?" Draco said, feeling simultaneously both relieved and more apprehensive.

"Yes. They might not have shared much information with you, but we found plenty in the house. It gives away a lot of their plans."

Draco nodded, no doubt Luna had planted more misleading 'evidence' in the house to back the story up. "I am impressed, Draco. Taking out three rebels is no mean feat. You'll be something of a hero."

"A hero?"

"Once the press hears of this, and I'm sure they will …" Macnair twiddled the end of his black moustache and smiled. "Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if you had some sort of public award."

Truth be told, Draco wanted nothing of the sort, but he was aware that the second half of the plan was now coming to light, and showing modesty would not allow it to progress.

"Will the press hear of this?" Draco asked. Macnair's smile widened.

"Yes of course you want a bit of glory!" laughed Macnair, the older man clapping him on the shoulder. "Well, there's no saying for sure, but I'm sure you'll be informed if not. Keep quiet for a bit until you hear anything further."

"It's only that I'd rather like to tell the story myself … as I saw it." Draco mused. "I'd rather not have my story skewed by second-rate journalists, you understand."

"Of course I do, Draco. Nothing will be written without your consent, I'm sure."

Macnair shook Draco's hand and congratulated him again before dismissing him. It was necessary for Draco to go to St Mungo's immediately, following his release. He had to have the self inflicted injuries he had tarnished his body with in order to make his story more believable. He did not stay long, and soon he left to return home.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy's hands were trembling as they gripped her son's tightly. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. The dark shadows under her eyes made it appear as though she had forgone sleep for the entirety of his absence.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Mother." he apologised earnestly, sitting beside her in his bedroom, on the small divan at the end of his bed.

"Sorry? Oh Draco don't be so cruel, there's no reason to apologise. I'm ectastic you've returned. I … I thought you were dead." she said as she broke into fresh sobs and buried her head in his shoulder. He stroked her hair, soothingly.

"Aunt Bellatrix told you I was giving information, didn't she?" Draco asked, feeling his anger rise slightly.

"Yes she did!" she urged. "That made it all the worse. She told us you fought off three rebels! By yourself!"

"But you knew I was alive, Mother."

"I hate to think of you in so much danger, all alone and … oh I know I'm being silly … I am so very proud. I couldn't truly believe you were safe until I had you here again." she rubbed her thumb across his cheek. Her mouth widened into a small smile. She sniffed, and began to look a little cheerier. "You've got some colour in your cheeks though. You must have been outdoors a lot?"

Draco froze momentarily, of course, he never tanned but some exposure to the sun and sea air in Cornwall would have no doubt have had an effect on him. He caught sight of his face in the mirror across the room, there was a definite pinkish tinge across his nose and cheekbones.

"Not very often..." he said.

"Well you always were very sensitive to the sun. And we've had so precious little of it."

To turn the topic of conversation away from his appearance Draco excused himself to change his clothes behind his dressing screen while Narcissa continued to tell him how happy she was he had returned and that she had instructed Dizzy to prepare a celebratory feast for him. He declined the offer, politely, but he barely listened to her protests. His mind had already wandered back to Astoria's whereabouts. He was tempted to ask his Mother if she had heard anything of her since he had been away. Perhaps he could suss out if Bellatrix had been bluffing during the interrogation. But how he could slip it casually into conversation, he was not sure. Suddenly the door crashed open, Draco looked over the top of the screen to see Theodore practically leaping into the room.

"Uncle Draco! You are back!" he yelped breathlessly. His hair was wavy and dark today. He looked much more like a true member of the Black family now.

"What did you think, they were lying to you?" Draco asked looking over his dressing screen

"Theodore, please don't rush into people's room without knocking." Narcissa chided, disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Aunt Narcissa. I thought Aunt Bellatrix might be joking! What happened? Were you really captured?" he asked excitedly.

"How did you know?"

"Andromeda found him hiding behind the door when Bellatrix informed us."

"Well why shouldn't I know?" Theodore muttered pompously. "Will you tell me all about it? Did you really fight of all those rebels?"

Draco smiled, it was quite nice to have Theodore's awe directed at him for once, it was enough for Draco to momentarily forget that his apparent act of heroism was a farce.

"I did," Draco said simply, buttoning up his shirt.

"What were they like? Were they powerful? What hexes did you use? Did you use unforgivable curses?"

"Hush, Theo … I don't want to discuss this at all." Narcissa said. Theodore rolled his eyes.

"Will you tell me later?"

"Of course I will," Draco said, he finished dressing and emerged from behind the screen.

"It's just about the most exciting thing that's ever happened. I wanted to tell Prospero and Hecate, but everyone said I couldn't."

"Because it is to be kept secret until we are informed otherwise." Narcissa said warningly.

"I know, I know."

"They'll hear about it soon enough." Draco said, patting his cousin's shoulder. He understood Theodore's need to boast to his friends, especially since he had so precious little to boast about. When Draco was his age he would boast at the first chance he got, to all his friends and anyone else who would listen. It was the sort of thing that was important to a child. After all, Theodore had no father, and therefore no other father figure than Draco and Lucius. Lucius had never been particularly involved in Theodore's upbringing; the only thing they had to do with each other was that they shared the same house. It was not dissimilar to Victoire's situation, she was being raised entirely by women, with perhaps little to no contact with any men. Perhaps, Draco thought, he should take a more active role in Theodore's life. It may be too late to be a father figure, but perhaps a big brother?

"How is Father, Mother?" Draco suddenly asked, he had not seen his Father since he had returned home. Narcissa let out a lengthy sigh, but Theodore jumped in before she could start speaking.

"Uncle Lucius stays in his office all day." Draco frowned and looked at his Mother. It was not unusual for his Father to stay in his office; a retired man living in a house full of women and a noisy child, there was no reason for him to be in any other part of the house, even to talk to Draco. However, with the drama of his only son and heir being captured, Draco had rather expected his Father to emerge at least to be a comfort to his Mother.

"He's kept himself to himself, you know how he is. No doubt he didn't wish to show any concern for your well being … he wanted to be strong for me." Narcissa said delicately.

"I'll go and see him in his study later. I promised I'd help with the family accounts, I feel I've not been pulling my weight. Is everyone else fine?"

"Yes, everyone's fine." Theodore said hurriedly. "Oh did you know Astoria Greengrass came over, she wanted to see you," Draco felt a buzz rush through his body, again it was the strange combination of both apprehension and relief.

"No I didn't know … no one told me. When was this?" he tried to sound as casual as possible, but his voice sounded hollow. His Mother glanced at her hands.

"Oh … about three days prior to your return. She'd been visiting friends in the Isle of Wight …" Narcissa said, but her voice was strangely empty. It was a definite change from her previously very enthusiastic tone regarding Astoria.

"Mother, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Draco … nothing, we'll talk later." she rose from the little divan. "I must dress for luncheon, I'm sure you two boys have much to catch up on anyway."

Draco watched as she left the room, the apprehensive side was now swiftly taking over the relief.

"Did something happen while I was away, Theodore?" Draco asked, staring at the door where his Mother had left through.

"Nothing much, but Aunt Narcissa was very worried about you. As you can imagine."

"Yes but … when Miss Greengrass came over, was anything amiss?" Draco tried to make the question sound casual, he was surer Theodore had not caught any ulterior motive in the tone.

"Not really. Aunt Bellatrix wasn't here. Astoria had a cup of tea with Grandmother and Aunt Narcissa, she told us she'd been informed that you were missing and that she wanted to let us know she knew nothing about it … oh and if we could let her know when you returned. Maybe you should?"

"Yes I will … thanks, Theo." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Can you really tell me nothing about what happened? Even if I swear not to tell anyone?"

Theodore's eyes widened, and he resembled a needy puppy. Draco laughed.

"No. It's a secret until I hear otherwise, and then I'm sure there'll be many people who want to hear all about it."

"When will you know?" the boy whined.

"Soon, alright, but the more you nag the longer I'll hold the information!"

* * *

After dressing, Draco headed down to the owlery to write a quick letter to Astoria. He was aware that there were chances that Bellatrix could intercept his owls. His Aunt was far too suspicious to be safe. How inconvenient it was to have her living in the house. But then again, Draco thought to himself, that was precisely the reason why the Dark Lord had ordered her to live at the Malfoy Manor, to keep an eye on them. Thus it was necessary for him to write a courteous but private note that could arouse no suspicion.

Dear Astoria,

I am writing to inform you of my return home, and would like to thank you for the concern you showed for my absence and the comfort you brought my Mother, Aunt and cousin by visiting them in my absence.

I would also like to apologise for any concern I have caused you in turn.

I hope we shall see each other soon, and that you and your family are well.

Yours sincerely

Draco.

He wrote the address down and folded the envelope. He then wrote a similar letter to Blaise.

Blaise,

I am writing to inform you of my return home. I hope I haven't caused you too much concern.

We will meet for a drink hopefully this week?

Let me know,

Draco.

He folded the letter and tied both envelopes to his eagle owl, Barbarian.

"First, this one to Astoria, and then this one to Blaise, save you making two journeys" he informed the owl. Barbarian screeched and began to flap his wings. Draco held out his arm and led him to the window. Two letters would be far less suspicious than just one sent to Astoria. If Bellatrix intercepted them, then Astoria's letter would seem more cordial than friendly. Barbarian flapped his wings and flew out of the owlery.

As it turned out, when Draco returned to the house, he found Blaise had turned up to partake in the celebratory lunch. Whether by invitation from his family or his own invitation, Draco was not sure. If his Mother had administered the invitation then it could not be clearer that she had purposefully left Astoria out.

"I just sent you an owl," Draco said as is his friend stood up to greet him.

"Oh Draco … I didn't know you cared so much." he chuckled. "You look well for someone we suspected to be dead. Oh, sorry Mrs Malfoy." Blaise said as Narcissa's face crumpled slightly.

"Yes well … I wasn't treated badly." Draco said uncomfortably, Bellatrix had chosen not to partake in the luncheon but was not quite trusting enough to let Draco completely out of her sight. She was still skulking about the house somewhere. Lucius had at last emerged from the study, looking thinner and frailer than Draco had remembered. He did however greet his son with a smile.

"It's good to have you back, Draco." his Father said. Draco grinned.

"Hear Hear." Blaise agreed, holding up his glass of Champagne Dizzy had just passed around. Even Andromeda held up a glass, a weak smile on her face.

"Can I have some Champagne?" Theodore asked enthusiastically. "I'm glad Uncle Draco's back too!"

It was a thoroughly pleasant lunch and Theodore enjoyed having a small glass of Champagne which was administered to him with a warning to drink it slowly. Narcissa had obviously spared no expense in preparing the food which was very lavish for such a small gathering, which Draco felt he did not even truly deserve. Although the celebration was in Draco's honour, it was Blaise who was the life and soul of the party and regaled all of them with exciting tales of his adventures in the 'antiques business'.

"Well there was one time, I was searching for a very rare statuette in Burma, and I had gone through so much trouble to get the bloody thing: curses, other traders, monsoons, heat, wild animals, you name it I fought it. So, I finally got the bloody thing, hidden in a secret temple, just as it should. I took it without a second thought and marched back through the jungle. Gradually I found I was getting more and more fatigued and lost, I couldn't even find where I was on the map. Luckily I stumbled on a beautiful, old house. A real traditional Burmese mansion. Then, to make things even better, the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes stepped out onto the porch. Five foot nothing, skin like a pearl, and hair like black satin …" Blaise explained, a dreamy far away look appearing on his face. Narcissa giggled shrilly, provoking a disapproving glare from Lucius. "Well I collapsed then and there at her feet and I remember looking up thinking … heaven, I've found heaven … and behold … A GODDESS" he raised his arms dramatically as if reenacting the scene.

"Oh Blaise, what happened next?" Narcissa said eagerly.

"Well … I woke up very comfortably … surrounded by cushions, fresh fruit, wine, food, all the pleasures of the Earth … and … I confess, more women." a mischievous smile appeared on his face and his eyes glinted like the little sphinxes on his robes. Theodore burst out laughing. "Now these weren't just any women, each one was more beautiful than the last … and I … was the only man there. I let things continue as they were, after all I was weary from travelling. I had the statuette, I had no deadlines that couldn't be extended, why not stick around in paradise a bit, right? Well … soon, I noticed strange things happening. For example; the food wasn't satisfying … it really was like being in a dream, you know, when things are happening to you … but you feel nothing. This presented something of a problem, as you can imagine …" he trailed off rubbing his chin. Theodore looked confused as the adults sniggered. "I asked the goddess about why it might be, but she brushed me off and told me not to worry about anything. After all, if my satisfaction wasn't filled, then there was no matter as there was inexhaustible supply of pleasure there. This was true, but what's the point? Everything good has to come to an end, it loses its true worth without retrospect. I kept telling the goddess that reluctant as I might be, I really should get going, but I would gladly return. She didn't like that, she started becoming very angry, very demanding. I also suddenly realised that I couldn't remember how long I'd been there … it felt like months … but I hadn't seen a single nightfall or sunrise. Time stood still. And then I realised …"

"What?"

"I never checked the statuette for curses." he slapped his forehead, as the table laughed again. "The statuette carried a curse that sent you into a dream like state full of whatever tempted you and left you completely incapable of reading maps. No … I stripped the statuette of the curse (not easy in this dream like place, but that's another story) and the heaven around me disappeared almost immediately, as if it just turned to dust. Finally when I got back to the capital, two weeks later than I had intended, I told a local dealer my story and he laughed in my face. Why? Because the statuette was a fake! The real statuette carries a far worse curse, and the fake was purposefully made as such to serve as a distraction to other such imbeciles as myself intent on stealing it."

"My word, Blaise … I never thought such a story could be true." Narcissa said clutching her chest, and sighing with the remnants of laughter. "You really are your Mother's son. What exciting lives you both live." she seemed to say it in an affectionately envious way.

"Well if you can call sitting on a beach in Monaco all day exciting, then I guess so." Blaise said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Your Mother might not be a treasure dealer Blaise, but she certainly meets some interesting people. I used to like meeting interesting people too. When Lucius and I were first married, I loved attending Ministry balls … didn't I, Lucius?" Lucius nodded. "I don't suppose the people there were even half as exciting as the people you meet, Blaise, but when one lives the quiet life of a woman, one soon appreciates every little excursion."

"Then here's to you having many more, Mrs Malfoy." Blaise said raising his glass and clinking it against hers, before drinking it slowly. Draco disliked Blaise's expression, and immediately glanced at his Father who seemed to be staring into nothing, he had not even noticed, or perhaps he did not care.

"Blaise, let's leave the ladies, and have a brandy in the drawing room shall we? Father, will you join us too?"

"No … you go, Draco, I think I will return to my study for a while." Lucius said rising, and leaving the table unceremoniously. He inclined his head politely to his wife and sister-in-law. Narcissa's eyes followed him with a cold rather disappointed expression, as he left the room,

"Can I come, Uncle Draco?" Theodore asked. "Why do I have to stay with the ladies?"

"No Theo … I've things to discuss with Blaise in private." Draco said without much thought. He recalled his previous declaration to himself about taking care of Theodore. "Perhaps later."

* * *

"I really wasn't flirting with your Mother, Draco. I was just being friendly." Blaise said as he collapsed onto the sofa, and lit himself cigarette.

"A bit too friendly." Draco corrected. Blaise sighed as he inhaled, his brow was furrowed as he thought intently to himself.

"Poor woman, she's got a lot of life in her."

"What would you know, Blaise?"

"It's obvious isn't it? She's always been such a good girl. Always done what she's told. She's right what she said about enjoying meeting interesting people, my Mother said she clung to extrovert best friends and observed them like an adoring fan."

"Yes your mother always thought a lot of herself."

"Excuse me, Draco? Are we insulting each other's mothers now? Please understand I haven't a bad word to say about yours. In fact I find her a most lovely creature, and that she seems to carry the world's burdens on her shoulders." Blaise mused, flitting his cigarette about as he gestured slightly, the smoke trailed in swirling wisps.

"Sorry Blaise, I didn't mean to insult her. I suppose I'm a bit out of sorts. I haven't had a wink of sleep.

"Yes … I don't suppose you have any light to shed on the subject?"

Draco poured two crystal goblets of Dragon Barrell Brandy from the decanter and handed one to Blaise before sitting down in the armchair and examining his friend. How Draco wished he could confide in Blaise, he was, after all, the closest thing Draco had to a best friend. He wanted to tell Blaise all about what had really happened, about the Quibbler, and the little cottage and, of course more than anything else, he wanted to tell him about Astoria. But it was not safe, Blaise was a good friend, but Draco could not trust him to hold on to information should suspicion ever fall on him.

"I don't know what you know, Blaise." he said simply. Blaise shrugged.

"Not a lot, I know you were kept prisoner for a bit, by an enemy?"

"Yes, you could say that." Draco nodded swiftly. "I would tell you more if I could but I am sworn to secrecy for now. Besides Theo has dibs on who gets to hear the story first."

Blaise laughed.

"Fair enough, that suits me fine. It sounds as though you must have been pretty brave though. I'm afraid when Bellatrix came to question me, I suggested you might be with Astoria Greengrass, I hope that didn't get you into any more bother." he said, looking concerned. Draco, who had been taking a swig of brandy, suddenly choked and spluttered, Blaise laughed. "Woh, that bad?"

"Blast." Draco complained, wiping the spilt Brandy. "What made you think I was with Ast-… her?"

Blaise shrugged.

"She was the only person I knew off the top of my head, who you'd spent time with apart from me. Last I heard she was forcing you on a date with her."

Draco smirked inwardly. How that time seemed very long ago now indeed.

"Yes … I suppose so. No she had nothing to do with it, although my Aunt seemed quick to jump to that conclusion, I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"Sorry, dear boy. Do you think you will see her again?" Blaise asked, leaning forwards and stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray. Draco hid his amusement carefully and nodded.

"Yes … possibly." he said, but quickly changed the subject. "And what about you? How is Ling Su?"

"Oh …" a grimace graced Blaise's expression for a moment. "Her …"

"Something wrong?"

"I'm beginning to think she's only after my money." Blaise said bitterly. Draco raised his eyebrows, that certainly was not the response he expected. He thought perhaps that Blaise had grown tired of the girl, or perhaps she had come to irritate him somehow. But Draco thought it had been rather common knowledge that Ling Su was attracted to Blaise's money, after all they had very little verbal communication. Still, Draco decided to hear Blaise out.

"I see … and what makes you think that?"

"I've come home to find my things have been gone through, I think she's been looking for things …"

"Your Mother's jewelry?" Draco offered. Blaise shook his head.

"No … it's all still there, besides, I buy her whatever she wants." Blaise seemed to be on the edge of saying something else, as if he knew exactly what Ling Su was looking for but could not bring himself to say it.

"Well, then what could she be looking for?"

Blaise sighed, he raised his bejewelled hand to his collar and pulled out a necklace he was wearing beneath his robes. Hanging from it was a large Gringott's key. Draco stared at it.

"Is that for your own vault or the-"

"It's the one we opened. I think she thinks I'm hiding certain riches from her in there, she doesn't know what it is, and I don't dare tell her what's in there. Not that I really know myself …" Blaise trailed off. He had the same uncomfortable, nauseated expression on his face as he had when he carried the box from Knockturn Alley to Gringotts. Draco had almost forgotten the mysterious box, he had barely spared a thought for it at all since that day, but clearly, it was weighing heavily on Blaise's mind. "Anyway, when I found my things in disarray I decided to start wearing this around my neck, to keep it safe."

"What will you do about her?" Draco asked. Blaise tucked the key away back down his collar and shrugged and grimaced

"Not a clue, I can't very well just kick her out, I'm not heartless. Perhaps I can drop her back in China next time I go, but Merlin knows when that will be. I don't mind her wanting to be looked after but when she starts to get so greedy that she needs to search through my belongings to see if I'm keeping anything from her, then she's crossing the line."

"I think you definitely have a point." Draco said, he had little else to add to the subject.

"What would you do?"

"Me?" Draco said surprised to have been asked his opinion on the matter. Draco pondered the idea to himself. "I suppose you could say she's your mistress isn't she?"

"Yes … but what has that to do with anything?"

"Well it's rather strange to be living with one's mistress, is it not?"

"Indeed, when you put it like that …"

"You see, living with one's girlfriend has become more commonplace, but if you call her your mistress, it's better to set her up in her own accommodation."

"I think I know where you're going with this." Blaise smirked.

"You can afford to set her up with a nice house in London. She will have everything she needs there and you can visit her whenever you like. However, she won't have the opportunity to rifle through your things."

"Draco that's genius … genius!" Blaise said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You needn't look so surprised."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Dizzy entered when she was invited in; she had a letter clutched in her spindly hand. "Master Draco, a letter has come to the Owlery." she said delivering it to him. Draco took it and glanced down. His address was written in Astoria's handwriting. Draco glanced at Dizzy, looking to see if there was any guilt on her face. She was twitching and squirming slightly.

"Did anyone tamper with this?" he asked. Dizzy squirmed more, she clapped her hands over her mouth as if trying to silence herself. "I needn't ask who then. Go Dizzy, I'll deal with you later!"

The house elf let out a shrill bawl and scuttled out of the room.

"Who would infiltrate your post?" Blaise frowned.

"Bellatrix." Draco muttered, opening the letter, he immediately recognised the handwriting as Astoria's.

"Who is it from then? You look like the kneazle who got the cream!" Blaise asked snatching the letter away and reading it. "Why … it's the lovely Miss Greengrass … she writes:

_"Dear Draco,..."_ Blaise began in a comical, girlish voice.

_"I am very glad to hear you have safely returned and thank you for letting me know so quickly, it was very thoughtful of you. I sincerely hope that you have not been hurt in this great adventure of yours. I was greatly perplexed to hear you were missing, but I do look forward to hearing your story if and when you are permitted to tell._

_I am in very good health, I recently returned from visiting friends in the Isle of Wight, but perhaps your Mother told you._

_Hopefully we can find time to meet, let me know when things settle down and I am sure we will be able to find a free afternoon._

Ah and how sweet...she's signed it_ "Affectionately, Astoria_." Blaise chuckled, Draco felt his cheeks burn and quickly grabbed the letter back. "Seems like you're a lot more fond of her than you're letting on, my friend."

"I enjoy her company, don't take more from that statement than what's there."

"Draco, Draco … what am I going to do with you." Blaise said shaking his head. "I mean it's very romantic, this steady development of affectionate love letters but-"

"They are nothing of the sort, Blaise." Draco folded the letter and placed it in his robe pocket. "I barely know her at all."

* * *

"It seems congratulations are in order, Bella." The Dark Lord spoke to the woman.

The woman was seated, straight-backed on a chair. It was a strange contrast to see this woman, fearless and comfortable enough to sit in the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but wearing an expression of deep discomfort. How odd, for the first time she appeared before the Dark Lord to pledge her undying devotion she had been a young, strong, virile girl of barely twenty. She had been raised with the elegance of an aristocrat but possessed the smouldering passion of a soldier. She had fought tooth and nail for the Dark Lor, her loyalty was unrivalled. Then she gave fifteen years of her life for him; it was her sacrifice; her youth, beauty and freedom sentenced to incarceration. Her freedom would return in due course, but her other attributes were gone forever. Here she sat, nearing sixty; her wild black hair was threaded with grey but she was still strong. She was still that young woman who pledged her allegiance. Was she not?

"My Lord?" she looked at her Master, one of the few who dared, or indeed felt able to look upon her master's face.

"Your nephew has returned, from an apparently gallant act of heroism. It seems strange that I was not even informed of his disappearance. Why was I not informed, Bella?"

"My Lord I-"

"Think first Bella. You are not one to lie to me."

He could see her internal battle; her stubborn nature refused to allow her to admit shame.

"My Lord, I did not wish to cause you concern. I wanted to uncover Draco's reasons before reporting him."

"Did you doubt him, Bella?" Bellatrix froze for a moment before nodding. "My my, any small doubt should have been enough for you to give him in, should it not?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Defection is, after all, a most grievous crime."

"It is my Lord. I confess, I was unwilling to admit the shame of the possibility of my nephew's defection!" she bowed her head so deeply that her forehead scraped her knee, her hands were clasped as if in prayer. "My weakness is my pride, my Lord … and I am sorry."

The Dark Lord examined her for a moment, allowing her to cower in humiliation and fear. There was a curious delight in watching the physical embodiment of his power over her, for He was the only one alive that could make her cower so.

"There there Bellatrix. It came to no harm, perhaps your trust in him was worth it. After all, his story is faultless, is it not? Whoever thought Draco had it in him."

"Y-yes … my Lord." she said hesitantly and sat up slowly.

"Ah … so you doubt the evidence?"

"I …" Bellatrix paused, her eyes flickering, as if she were searching for the correct turn of phrase. "I simply … something isn't quite sitting right." As she said it, she seemed relieved, as if a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

"And why is that?"

"You are right to say 'who knew Draco had it in him?' I can't associate this story with my nephew. There is something off … something … Draco couldn't have. Yet the evidence speaks for itself."

"Do you believe your nephew has a reason to lie, Bellatrix?" The Dark Lord said circling her. "Do you so doubt his character; a Malfoy, a pureblood … a Death Eater? Do you suspect his choice of friends?"

"That woman … Astoria Greengrass. They have been corresponding!"

Lord Voldemort smiled condescendingly.

"Oh Bella. Have you been rifling through the boy's letters?"

"Yes. You told me to keep an eye on him, my Lord."

"Well then tell me, Bella. Was there anything incriminating in these letters?"

"No … nothing …"

"Do you not think that if your nephew was involved in anything he would know to be careful with you around?"

"My Lord?" Bellatrix frowned, a bemused expression replacing her anxiety. Lord Voldemort's scarlet eyes glinted in the flickering candle light, as always, unreadable and impenetrable.

"Take a step back, Bellatrix. Let Draco assume you have learned to trust him." The Dark Lord said wandering away from her and looking out of the window at the dark night. Bellatrix stood up in surprise.

"Trust him? My Lord … you mean to let him continue whatever he's up to? In the mean time he could be involved in all sorts of-"

"Only then when his defences are down can we watch things develop. For better or worse." Voldemort interrupted. Bellatrix gulped, her eyes focused on her Master. The Wizard she trusted, the man – no he was more than a man, so much more.

"I see now, my Lord. You are always right …"

"Go Bella. Return to the Manor."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And tell your nephew, he has my permission to publish his story. I believe the world has a right to hear his heroic tale, don't you?"

"Yes, my Lord … of course, my Lord." Bellatrix grinned, lowered her head into a deep bow and disapparated, leaving her master alone.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
